Nuestra vida cotideana
by Rock end Load 5
Summary: Desde que Po derroto a Ke-Pa,las cosas han cambiado, para Tigresa y Po, ahora una pareja, un nuevo mal, AMOR, humor, tragedia, accion, fantasia, conflictos y"M"para ales seran los conflictos deparados, para todos, el retorno de los guerreron esta cerca, con una nueva vida y nueva familia(2ªtemporada apartir del capi 8) espero le guste tanto como a mí XD
1. Chapter 1

NUESTRA VIDA COTIDIANA...

(=N.T: HEY! COMO ESTAN?, yo bien. BUENO ANTES QUE NADA ME GUSTARIA AGRADESER A ESTE SITIO ,ESTE hermoso SITIO... EL HONOR DE POSTEAR ESTA HISTORIA ;COMO TODOS SABEMOS LOS QUE LEEMOS EN ESTE SITIO SOMO AFICIONADOS ,TRAUMADOS Y SOBRETODO UNOS... FANATICOS DE KUNG FU PANDA.

GUANO...! DE TIPO O TIGRESAXPO... YO LO SOY Y NO ME EVERGUENSO. *OTRO PUNTO ES QUE SOY TODO UN FAN DE USTEDES LOS QUE ESCRIBEN SI TU EL LECTORYESCRITOS QUE SI LEE ESTO. ESTA HISTORIA ES DIRIGIDA A TODAS ESTAS PERSONAS TANTO LECTOR COMO ESCRITOR Y EL NO ESCRITOR Y FANTICO TE INBITO A QUE TE INSCRIBAS Y SUBAS TUS HISTORIAS, YA QUIERO LEERLAS YA QUE LA MAYORIA DE SUS HISTORIAS LAS HE LEIDO... Y ME ENCANTARON ,me isieron reir ,llorar y saltar de la emosion... si no soy muy tirado a eso. WANO! LEAMOS Y PORFIS COMENTEN QUE ESO ME SUBE EL ANIMO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO TANKEO.

Aviso: KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE (peroquisiera) NI SUS PERSONAJES ,NI SUS HISTORIA SOLO LA QUE LEERAN...

CAPITULO 1 : ¿ Un nuevo hogar ?

Era una noche pasifica en el nuevo valle de la paz. Todos estaban preparandose para dormir ,y tomar un largo descanso de tantas emosiones ,de tanto ayudar a los aldeanos y vecinos a reconstruir las casas destruidas por el infierno que pasaron todos los habitantes de valle; al ser amenazado una ves mas por el mal "ke-pa ". El cual despues de una ardua pelea ,los cinco furiosos ,el maestro shifu y el guerrero dragón ,triunfaron y lo derrotaron de una ves por todas ,pero a un alto costo. Su hogar "el palacio de jade" fue destruido ,su hogar que tantos recuerdos enserraba ,recuerdos buenos como malos... ,aveces los maestros veian ha los arquitectos y aldeanos como recontruian ese lugar ,que como agradesimiento por salvarlos denuevo ,una cantidad de gente se desidio a construirlo nuevamente. Los maestros les vivian diciendo que porfavor los dejaran ayudarlos ,pero NO ellos lo negaron dijeron "que si esta construcion fuera construida o ayudada por los guerreros mas grandes de toda china ,no ubiera honor ni agradesimiento de parte de ellos ". Por lo que el maestro shifu accedio y proibio a sus estudiantes asercarse a la construccion, solo hasta que este terminada.

EN EL VALLE...

Unas figuras muy conocidas caminaban por las desoladas calles de valle en alguna direccion ,peculiarmente estos eran :una imponenter figura de anchos brasos y pelage grueso ,ojos jade y una barriga grande ,que daba ha notar su avilidad con el diente...xD ; cargaba en sus hombros ,dos costales que al pareser eran de arina.

Por el otro lado ,estaba una figura mas delgada y atletica ,que caminaba despacio contoniando las caderan de una manera leve. Esta tenia un pelage fino y delicado al tacto ,era color naranja con rayas negras y... blancas al final de su alargada cola ,sus ojos; eran de un color carmin que se daba a notar mucho en la oscuridad ,bigotes finos y sensibles ,con brasos fuertes. Esta al igual de la fuguara de la par llevaba dos costales de arina y una bolsa con verduras y ortalizas.

Se notaba que estaban riendo ,pues se escuchaban sus risas retumbar por las calles. Nadie salia a callarlos por respeto. La pasaban bien ,se notaba ;PO era aquella figura grande y tigresa era la otra... Al pareser se dirijian al restaurante del señol ping el padre de po talves a dejar los viveres.

-jajajajaa!... No? es encerio?... Tu caes de tan alto y no caes de pie eso... Eso es muy raro?,pero divertido - desia po a tigresa ,pue le estaba contando un anecdota de adolecente a po.

- je... no te burles ,te an pasado cosas peores a ti y mas comicas... o no - dijo ella entre risas menuciosas, mientras le propinaba un golpe en el hombro libre a po.

- je je... si... creo que si...

- po?

- si que pasa?

- que cosa querias preguntarme ayer? - le repregunto a po con un leve sonrojo en sus mejias que por la oscuridad y su pelaje lo disimulaba my bien.

- bu-bue... no ,no lo se no recuerdo - contesto nervioso

- (tigresa agacho su cabeza con deseccion al no escuchar la verdad y una mentira evidentemente muy mala.) - haaa(suspiro)... estabien solo no digas que no intento hacerte caso y... - no termino de hablar... por una razon muy rara... eso eran los ojos del panda ,que la miraban con determinacion y ternura. Esos ojos que la isieron pasar un momento muy vergonso ,ojos que la derretian al contacto visual ,aun mas con la vella oscuridad y la tenue luz de la luna los asian ver... "wau!"... para ella definitiba mente estaba loca " que.. que... me pasa que es esto que siento en mi estomago?" ,pensaba tigresa en sus adentros mientras abmiraba los ojos de po. Deverdad se sentia muy caliente por dentro por ese contacto visual ,sus parpados se sentian pesados lo que causaba que los iba entre serrando y de una forma acaramelada...

Con po no era diferente ,las senasaciones de el con su maestra faborita ,eran cosmicas por desirlo asi el al igual que ella admiraba los vellos ojos de tigresa "ummm...que belleza ,si tan solo supieras lo que siento" - por ti... - se le escapo esas palabras ,y al darce cuenta callo rapida mente. Tigresa no se dio cuenta ,pues seguia con su mirada boba e imnotizada el los ojos verde jade de po... hasta que...

- haaaa... - callo! en el pecho de po con la barvilla apollada en el... ella admiraba su rostro y miraba como los labios de po se movian en camara lenta... hasta que recobro la nocion...

- tigresa... estas bien? - dijo arqueando una ceja

- he?... sisisisisi... no te preocupes solo fue otro... otro... "que fue lo que dije la ves pasada"...otro espasmo de cansancio... si eso... es por el ejercicio y todo eso... ya sabes - dijo muy ruborizada y con las manos detras de su espalda y desbiando la vista inquieta

- es...ta...bien ,solo desia que te iba ayudar con los costales de harina...

- he... si ,si claro grasias po... dejame ayudarte a colocarlos - dijo esto tranquisandose.

Ambos se agacharon ,para recojer las cosas... ,pero en eso sus manos se tocaron de forma en que la de tigresa quedo abajo de la de po ,volbieron hacer contacto visual ,tigresa casi se derrite otra ves ,ambos se ruburizaron y se lebantaron al mismo tiempo

- l-lo lamento... - dijo po... tigresa lebanto la mano en ademan de silencio...

- no... no te preocupes... ven te subire los costales... si quieres llevo uno... podria lastimarce "gerrero dragon" - dijo con una vos sarcastica y burlona

- ho!... con que esas tenemos hee!?... maestra tigresa - correspondio levantando ambas cejas

- jejeje... ya ven te ayudare con una...

- NO! Yo puedo despues de todo pude con un dragon diabolico... Cres que no podre con eso?... Tu lleva las verduras. -dijo cortante

- como quieras... Solo queria ayudar... - dijo mientras lo cargaba con los costales y se disponian a seguir su camino.

POR SI NO ENTIENDEN... HACE UNOS DIAS...

Al dia siguiente de haber derrotado po a ke-pa. El maetro shifu ,po y los furiosos bajaron... de donde ahora se encontraba un pequeño "retoño de durazno de la sabiduria selestial". Dirijieron una compasiva y melancolica mirada a donde antes se encontraba el palacio de jade ,el cual fue su hogar por varios años mas para tigresa que vivio toda su vida... (practicamente)... hay.

Bajaron al valle y divisaron alas personas trabajadoras del valle ,reconstruyendo el valle y sus hogares los furiosos y po y al igual que a shifu eran reberenciados por los habitantes a su paso. Po en esos momentos solo buscaba ha su padre. No lo vio. Grulla le puso el ala en el hombro y le dijo que no se preocupara que lo encontrarias pronto... ,pero en eso todos escucharon una peculiar vos que desia : "FIDEOS! ,fideos del señor ping!", po enseguida voltio y salio corriendo a darle un abrazo de oso a su padre ,el cual se lo regreso con lagrimas en los ojos.

- po... Hijo me alegra que estes bien... Siempre lo supe... Dime lo lograste? - le pregunto el sabiendo la respuesta ;el siempre desde que po iba a una mision y regresaba el lo primero que hacia era darle un abrazo y le proguntaba si lo logro

- si... Pa lo logre ,lo logramos... - dijo mirando hacia atras y ver a los cinco y shifu. Ping se separo de po y se dirigio a los demas maestros ,e iso una reverencia a los maestros

- grasias... maestros

- por que ha de darnos las grasias... señor ping? - pregunto shifu algo desconsertado

- por cuidar y convertir a... mi hijo... en lo que es ,por que sin ustedes... mi hijo no hubiera llegado hasta aqui...

- no... señor ping... nosotros ,todos... le debemos las grasias ha... Po - espeto el maestro shifu de parte de los ciudadanos y los maestros. Seguido de eso el maestro shifu camino asta quedar frente a po y dijo - grasias por traer la paz una ves mas al valle y a toda china p... He... Guerrero dragon - el maestro iso una reverencia y todos los maestro y personas presentes lo isieron tambien - "MAESTRO PO"... - vocifero shifu y los cinco furiosos

- que?! No,no,no... pero que hacen ?!

- maestro po... por favor no sea tan modesto - dijo tigresa con una mano en la cintura y una sonrisa tierna que rara ves regalaba a alguien

- no... porfavor... no creo que sea necesario todo esto... maestro digales... - dijo timido y nervioso ,pues no estaba acostumbrado a que le digan "maestro po" dijo refiriendose al m. Shifu ,pero a el le sonaba bien y aun saliendo de los labios de su amor prohibido "tigresa" ,el la queria mas que el kung fu y sobre todo ,pero ese todo no lo dejaria atras. Esa era la sensacion mas grande que resivio de todas las personas del valle ,el ser su heroe era el honor mas grande para el ,al igual que luchar al lado de los cinco.

- OIGAN ,OIGAN... TODOS POR FAVOR... SOLO QUIERO DIRIGIRLES A USTEDES UNAS CUANTAS PALABRAS... SI?!.

- bien ,solo quiero agradeser a usted... Maestro shifu... A ti papa ,por cuidarme y brindarme tu apoyo... A ustedes chicos por aguantarme - no te preocupes po (mono) - espacialmente a ti... tigresa por que eres la mejor persona que conoci y soy tu fan numero uno... tu eres mi mejor amiga... la mas comprensiva - dijo esto recordando lo de Goomeng(creo)

- siempre seran mis mejores amigos - dijo y a garro a los cinco en gran y fuerte abraso

- oye... po... parese que te despidieras de algien -

dijo vibora con dificultad.

- no... solo les estoy agradeciendo... todo su apoyo

- no... po descuida... entendemos - sentencio mantis - pero deberas que parece una despedida

- jeje... si... supongo. Ha!... Casi lo olvido a TODO EL VALLE GRASIAS POR NO DEJAR DE CREER EN MI -dicho esto todo se hecharo a gritar y silbar y los que pudieron... abrasar a po y uno que otro a los furiosos (Qexclucion).

Despues de lo acontecido ase unas horas; ya habia atardecido ,pues eran como la cuatro de la tarde y todos los ciudadanos ,bueno una gran mayoria ,estaban en el restaurante del padre de po... que grasias a lo sagrado no estaba destruido ,solo una que otra roca dentro del establecimiento ,pero nada que no lo pudieran resolver.

La noche pasaba en una gran selebrasion en el establesimiento todo era alegria ,risas y gente en grandes cantidades felicitando y venerando al verdadero guerrero dragon que no solo los abia salvado del mal a ellos ,sino que a toda china una ves mas. Los momentos eran inolvidables ,eran como tu mejor dia en la vida ,pues todos supucieron que dudosamente abria crimen en el valle de la paz... ya que al tener al guerrero mas grande de china ,habitando en el y sabiendo sus capasidades esos bandidos no lo tratarian de retar. Ya que la mayoria de los mas grandes lideres del crimen en esa region atestiguaron el mas grande poder de toda la historia y no podian arriesgarse.

Solo alegria se respiraba hay... Varias personas bailaban en las calles con la musica tradicional ,comian fideos y platios fuertes preparados por diversos chefs y el padre de po... en agradesimiento a el y los demas maestros. Tigresa estaba sentada solitaria en una esquina conversando con una anciana ,asta que... esta se fue... Y al quedar sola agacho la cabeza y miro detenidamente sus manos y brasos... Preguntandose una sola cosa " ¿por que?... por que lo abrase denuevo? "... esa era... una respuesta que no la sabia... o no queria saber o admitir... ese tierno abraso ,que denotaba felicidad y ansias.

Un abraso que no era nada paresido... A los demas que habia dado en su vida... Ella sintia un... Un calor que la llenaba de felicidad ,pues al ver a su mejor"amigo" morir de nuevo la mataria al saber que ya no estaria con ellos ,pero en eso el durazno lo salvo ,era tanta la felicidad al verlo caminar denuevo ,que su corazon latia tan rapido como si ubiese estado apagano por un largo tiempo ,como si esa pared se derrunbara. Fue entonses que no lo resistio y lo abrasó tan fuerte y expresivamente que no importo su alrrededor por unos minimos segundo expresando estas palabras "ESTAS VIVO!"(siyase)... pero con alegria y cariño o algo mas...

Ella se miraba con una sonrisa en su cara negando con su cabeza recordando lo sucedido y ala ves entristeciendose por los momento trajicos que pasaron su padre y ella. Volvio ala realidad ,cuando se dio cuenta que vibora esta hay en el asiento desocupado por la anciana ,con dos vasos de refresco natural de durazno(xD)... y ofresiendoselo ,la cual lo asepto.

- grasias... - tomo de el

- sabes tigresa... que he

estado esperando verte asi de feliz toda mi vida ,eras ceria y mirate ahora esta alegre... solo pido que sea por siempre - le sonrio vibora a su amiga.

- que? quieres que no sea la misma de antes? - dijo burlonamante

- si... es mas...

- vibora... no otra ves si? - dijo arqueando una ceja y algo ruborizada

- pero... - sshiii! - pero si... -SSSHHIII ! - bueno... no insistire mas... pero enserio me gustaria que no cambiaras a la de antes... te ves bien asi...

- si... ahora que lo pienso creo que lo intentare... es un nuevo comienso... no cres?

- si... asi se habla amiga !... - miro la fieta asus espaldas ,pues ya se habia lebantado de la silla - creo que me tengo que ir... ha si! tigresa... donde pasaras la noche ?

-(tigresa abrio los ojos como plato ,no lo sabia . Era logico que ella era independiente y tenia que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche ,podia pasarla en la casa en el bosque de shifu ,pero lo incomodaria por que era muy pequeña y baja ,era para pandas rojos y no para tigres. Grulla lo aria en la pequeña casa que su madre le regalo a el... en casi en las afueras del pueblo donde no fue afectada por la batalla... seguarmente dormiria con mono pues mantis... Mantis seguro dormiria en casa de algunas de sus novias... Cual? No lo sabia y... Vibora ,pues en la casa de sus primos al lado del lago en las afueras del valle. Solo quedaba ella... Su pregunta era donde? si las posadas estaban destruidas ,ya que como eran la edificasiones mas grandes fueron las mas afectadas... no tenia donde ir. suspiro) - no... no se... he talves en el bosque? - pregunto nerviosa

- tigresa... - la llamo con ternura - no es necesario eso... vamos abre mas tu mente...

- como quieres que aga eso... si no conosco a nadie quien me de posada por la noche...

- enserio? - dijo ella dejando ver a po con una botella en la mano y hablando con unas ovejas acarameladas... p*# + - ... lo dices en serio... solo miralo... tigresa por lo que entiendo su casa es lo suficientemente grande para que vivan los dos... perdon tres...

- QUE!?... Como quiere que aga eso si el maes... - no termino la interrunpio vibora

- tigresa el se muere por ti... he! he! he!... olvidalo... solo pideselo... estoy segura que lo ara con todo el gusto del mundo... ha! si no le esijas mucho si?...

Esta se retiro hasta donde estaba grulla ,mono y mantis. Tigresa lo penso bien y lo analizo... No era una mal idea del todo... Pero tenia que hablar con shifu primero ,asi que se dirigio hasta el que estaba repartiendo unos fideos ,llamo su atencion y el desidio hablar con ella.

-(nerviosa)... he... maestro este yo... - dijo casi temblando y jugando con sus dedos

- tigresa tranquila ,relajate... solo di lo que tienes que desir - espeto el con una sonrisa amigable

- he si estaba... pensando... que si puedo... no se... bueno ya sabe no tengo donde dormir y... - interrumpida por shifu

- yo... les dije claramente antes de bajar que se arreglanran... yo por mi parte ya se donde dormire... y tu tigresa donde lo aras... o no sabes? - dijo tranquilo y muy sereno ,al pareser no estaba escuchando lo que decia

- si... si a eso voy ,estaba pensando en quedarme a dormir aqui - dijo señalando la "gran"casa de po

- que!?... me estas diciendo que te quedaras a dormir en casa del guerrero dragon?

- he... bueno si ,pero solo una noche - dijo con las manos en la espalda y tambaleandose adelante ,atras

-mmm...

- maestro... no tengo donde dormir hoy... . Ya se que es una medida desesperada pero... - dijo con la mano en la nuca ,antes de ser interrumpida por shifu.

- no te preocupes... estoy seguro... que estaras bien con el... - le lanso una mirada intermitente a po y tigresa y vio que en un futuro habra una charla de suegro yerno "penso shifu mientras se tronaba los dedos

- he... si maestro eso significa... si? - con las manos encojidas

-(se encojio de brasos)... he... si por que no... solo una cosa... - le brindo una sonrisa - recuerda eres mi hija... y como tal yo soy tu padre... y debo velar por tu futuro y el mio - dijo sosteniendo la sonrisa

- si... maestro lo que diga... ire a hablar con po...

- tigresa - dijo con vos serena

-s-si ?

- vendre segido y si me doy cuenta de algo indebido...

- Q-QUE !?- dijo alarmandose y sonrrojandose. Al mismo tiempo se agacho a la altura de su maestro.

- maestro... sea lo que sea de lo que este pensando... no es sierto - dijo esasperada

- tigresa... Debes saber... Que ya no eres una niña sino una joven con edad SUFICIENTE! ,como para seber lo que haces y al pareser mio ,no creo que el guerrero dragon sea tu candidato... predilecto - dijo mirando de reojo a po con varias chicas.

- maestro solo sera una noche...

- si... eso dicen siempre

- que?

- nada.. ve con el tal vez te de permiso de quedarte - dijo el "como si no supiera la respuesta del panda " dijo en su adentros

- (tigresa trago grueso ,no penso que su padre fuera asi "deseguro tubo varias experiencias" penso . se separaron y tigresa fue a tratar el asunto con po.

ETC

ESPERO LES AYA JUSTADO ... se me iso largo? no?no? a bueno espero que comenten si les gusto y si no tambien comenten sobre ello. asta el siguiente capi .


	2. Chapter 2

ESTE ES MI LUGAR!?

Espero les guste este capi. A! Este es una de mis primeras historias ,comenten no se les olvide ;)

Noche, que no tan oscura como todos pensaban esta no era ,era una noche de selebracion a los guerreros; en ese momento era felicidad para los habitantes del valle de la paz. Solo a alguien por alguna extraña rason le inquietaba ver al salvador de la armonia con otras chicas ,esta se dirigio asta donde estaba él y se propuso a entablar una pequeña conversacion signidicativa...

- haa!... con justo ire si tengo tiempo... - intentaba salirse de una incomoda conversacion con unas jovenes cabras que no dejaban de cortejarlo. Po era ese alguien ,desde el salvamiento del valle solo chicas y uno que otro señor dueño de grandes tierras se le asercaba.

En eso, las donsellas debieron separarse de guerrero dragon ,el cual suspiro con alivies al verlas irse. En eso escuho una voz y de inmediato volteo

- "MAESTRO PO"...

- ash!... Que no me digan asi... no me.. - miro que era tigresa quien era que lo nombrava de esa forma - tigresa... Que pasa?

-(Suspira)... No nada... Solo tenia que decirte una cosa... - lo penso un momento y vio las cabras anteriores, se lleno de furia y lanso la pregunta equivocada...

- QUIEN DEMONIOS ERAN ESAS?!... - quedo muda al escucharse

- tigresa...?

- hee... olvidalo... - se dio la vuelta completa mente sonrojada

- (cruzandose de brasos)... son las hija del arcibuque ming... Y ellas princesas... - dijo algo desconsertado por la actitud de tigresa

-(se dio vuelta apenada)... lo siento es que... es que... ellas... las... las...

- jeje... si mejor olvidemoslo que querias preguntarme... ,porque es mas que logico que esa no era tu pergunta verdad?

- hee!... si ,si tienes razon queria preguntarte que... que

- es algo complicado?

- realmente si... - puso un semblante sumiso y desvio la mirada y dejo caer los vigotes

- anda sigue... yo te ayudo si no lo dices bien - le brindo una sonrisa que la calmo

- bien este queria saber si... - no termino por que dirijio la mirada a shifu ,que paso al lado de ellos y palmio el brazo de po negando con la cabeza ,y paso de paso. Po arqueo una seja y miro a tigresa ,alla se encojio de hombros

- prosigue...

- (sacudio su cabeza)... si, si queria proguntarte si podia... podia este... - para ella era tan dificil como declarartele a alguie... Po comenso a esasperarse y dijo...

-(Suspiro)... Bueno no tienes nada... - interrumpido po ella

- espera!... Queria saber si podia quedarme esta noche en tu casa... es que no tengo donde ir y era dormir en el bosque o pedirte a tí - dijo rapidamente

- mmmm... ESPERA QUE !?... tu quieres vivir por un tiempo aqui - señalando su casa - esto... es... BARBARO!... que mejor regalo de cumpleaños que este

- espera ,espara... que es hoy tu cumpleaños?

- si apoco lo olvidaste... grasias por tu regalo - la abraso ,todo comensaron a silbar y decir "uuu!" en forma sorprendente

-tigresa se sentia... rara, se le estaba haciendo costumbre eso de dar abrasos?... queria separarce de el debido a que estaba apenada por las gentes los estaban viendo y diciendo cosas sobre ello, lo cual no le gusto a ella y penso en actuar como siempre de una forma "seria". Aunque no lo queria lo hiso puso las manos en el pecho del panda y se separaro para que luego ella expresara

- bien entonses... Lo aras? O me toca dormir en el bosque? - dijo con una seja arqueada y una sonrisa ladina

- bromeas?... Seria un honor... que pasaras toda la noche y mas... si quieres claro. Le dire a alguie que construya un tercer cuarto en lo mas alto...

- no... No creo que se...

- pero donde dormiras mientras tanto?... mmm...

- po...

- ya se!... Dormiras en mi cuarto y yo en el almasen... Te parase?

-(Soltando un suspiro cansino y con dos dedos en el entre sejo)... Po no es tanta... Complejidad... Ni creo que sea nesesario que duermas hay si cabemos en el mismo cuarto - ella abrio los ojos como plato al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y antes que ella lo remediara po sello definitivamente

- esta bien pero yo... duermo en el piso - y se retiro saliendo del restauran

- que?!... no po... espera

TIEMPO DESPUES...

-esta salio en busca de el y no lo divisava entre tanta gente luego vio algo que la dejo impactada... era una de las cabras besando a po a la fuerza. De la furia camino a cansadas asta el beso falso y repentino y empujo la cabra ella salio corriendo... Al ver los ojos de la felina llenos de furia..., en sus adentros( Por que ise eso... Porque?) Se estaba jusgando.

-(limpiandose los labios)... ha... ha... ti.. tigresa pero que haces? - cuestiono

- he... he... (sonrojada)... este yo vi... que queria abusar y luego..

- no... no lo creo... estas celosa jajaja... si es eso estas celosa

- QUE QUE! NO NONONO NO DIGAS TONTERIAS TORPE...(analizando) ERES UN MISERABLE ESTUPIDO! - dijo el triple de sonrrojada... y nerviosa... deverdad que se habia dado a notar

- (con voz burlona y ahogada)... sssi eso tambien es sierto... pero... estas celosa de esto - señalandose

- que!?... Por que deberia de estarlo tonto !? - dijo frustrada

- pues ,por que soy mas atractivo que tu! je!

- arrrggg! (rugidito)... TE VOY A MATAR CUANDO TE ALCASE... IDIOTA... -dijo mientras salia corriendo detras de po

- haaa! Ayuda! ,ayuda! porfavor!...

- no nadie te ayudara... solo yo torpe panda - dijo detras de el corriendo a 4 patas. - VEN AQUI COVARDE!

La persecusion fue tan intensa ,recorrieron medio pueblo trompesaron con varias personas... se estrellaron etc. Asta que po se sumerjio en el bosque de bambu. El estaba sorprendido por ver que no paro de correr ,estaba asustado eran pocos los que le decian a tigresa que estaba "celosa" por no decir que él era el unico... corrio al escuchar un rugido de ella y al ver varios pajaros volar en el ennegresido cielo se asusto y corrio. Ya a unos 50 metros aproximado ,el comino se acabo para el panda ,al ver un risco delante de él. Tigresa llego al instante en que po se dio la vuelta

- valla ,valla... valla que tenemos aqui? un panda asustado - dijo burluna y con las manos en la espalda - po... te hubieras ahorrado todo esto si tan solo hubieras parado... - tronandose los dedos

- he? Tigresa no quiero peliar con tigo...

- quien dijo algo de pelear... Dije golpear!...

-(Trago grueso)... vamos tigresa evitemos eso... No es nacesario... Saves que todo era mentiras je eje...

- dijo nerviosa y asustadamante

Tigresa, conocia tan bien a po que decidio hacer que esas palabras se las tragara. Pero todo salio alreves tan solo por una frase y lo notorio que es po cuando se refieren a él.

- po!... Tu no sabes mentir ,para nada ni la mas... minima mentira la dices bien! - termino

- espera... recuedo por lo que estabamos peliando era por que te dije que estabas "celosa!"... mmm... entonces en sierto... si estas celosa quero de que . De mí o de las demas chicas? - dijo algo triste pero emocionado

- QUE!? NO ESPERA...! ESO NO ES LO QUE DIJE... (suspiro... por alguna razon el decia la verdad pero en ralidad no estaba segura)... po... talves tengas razon

- enserio?... entonces... eso quie...

- no po... no es por eso... es solo... que te miro con muchas personas y eres fiables y totalmente sociable con todo. Encambio yo no lo soy tienes amigos por doquier y... Y... Yo solo a ustedes los cinco TU y mi padre y un que otro aldeano ,te embidio po y a todos lo demas (suspiro y dio la vuelta ,cavisbaja asta que sintio una mano en su hombro)

- tigresa... Enserio lo siento no... No sabia que era eso siento mucho everte tratado asi ha. Vamos estamos algo lejos del pueblo - dijo algo antes de poner el brazo en la espalda de ella lo cual no entendio tigresa... el dijo:"no tienes lo que quieres" ,no lo entendio ni porque po lo dijo...

Estaban caminado por un cendero asia el pueblo ,nadie hablaba ,nadie miraba al otro asta que tigresa rompio el cilencio

- po...

-si pasa algo?

- es solo que no te dije felicidades por tu cumpleaños... y me siento mal por eso

- nunca lo ases... ya estoy acostumbrado a que no lo digas - tigresa se sintio mucho peor, era sierto nunca le dijo felicidades en todo el tiempo que llevo en el palacio y por eso sabiendo como era po...

- nunca es tarde... - dijo y abrazó el brazo dercho del panda ,para ella era suave y de pelo caliente como un abrigo...

- grasias de todos... modos - dijo mirando de reojo a la felina que al pareser no se despegaba de su brazo - he?... tigresa... me alegra que estes cambiando tu caracter, pero... ya puedes soltarme si quieres

- hay algun problema?... Tu solo tomalo como mi regalo para ti - dijo burlona y sonrrojada lo cual no se notaba

- es... Esta bien pero esa no es tigresa - sierto! - contesto soltandolo y poniendose totalmente ruborizada

Caminaron platicando... Riendo por uno que otro chiste del panda, que al pareser le comensaron a gustar a tigresa, ni ella sabia por que ,pero la hacia sentir bien. Al llegar al valle con todos y la selebrecion... po la imbito a comer algo que prepararon los chefs y lo comieron en una banca alejada de toda la gente y comenso una convercasion

- bien maestro po... Que sigue?

-mmm... No se que quiere hacer maestra

- jajaja! - rieron los dos

-(Suspiro esausto)... Je... Siii... Mira alla tigresa las estrellas no cres que son hermosa

- igual... Tu...tu..tu...- miro vario lados para safarce-ca...sa... si eso. - se sonrojo - po... estaba pensando en algo..

- asi... que es?

- estaba pensando... ir a dormir - dijo dicimulando

-QUE!?... pero es temprano todabia - lo se po ,pero... no me gustaria molestar a tu padre...

- no te preocupes... el esta ocupado y dudo que se moleste... he! - dijo despreocupado -

dejame contarte algo

- que cosa?

- de regalo papa... dijo que ya era hora de ser independiente... y me dijo que podia hacer lo que quiera... BUM! que te parese? he?!

-(suspiro)... quisiera lo mismo ,pero no!... nunca el maestro shifu!... dice que soy lo suficientemente grande ,para cuidarme sola... pero siempre anda detras de mi... (suspiro)... megustaria ser como tu... po

- bueno... entonses dudo que el maestro shifu quiera verte conmigo - dijo levantandose de la banca

- sabes po? - miro de reojo al panda con una sonrisa picara o complise - porque hoy no rompo las reglas?... y me divierto como lo hacen ustedes los hombres... se ve que lo disfrutan mucho - dijo algo inconsiente de lo que decia. Po solo se sonrojo de pensarlo...

- tigresa... Nosotros nos divertimos de otra manera...

- de cual?

- hee?... Sabes? Mejor olvidalo

- po... Vamos que tal si nos divertimos un poco

- y el maestro shifu?

- no te preocupes - dijo reincorporandose - creo que estoy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme... ,ademas ya no tenemos nada que hacer... no? - iva caminando el direccion a la multitud ,po la seguia... No dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo tigresa de como se divertian los hombres... No pudo ebitar pensar en un viaje con los chicos a un bar de la vida galante a divertirce un poco una noche. Se sonrojo. Miro asia bajo mientras seguia a tigresa y no pudo dejar de ver... Su trasero (Maldicion po debes tirar a la basura esas revistas... Te vuelves un pervertido)... Penso y subio la mirada asus hombros que se movian al son de la musica... Bajo asta sus brazos ,que pegaban con sus caderas... bajo la mirada asta su espalda y cintura ,la cual se movia de aca para aya al mismo son de la musica... sacudio su cabeza... y denuebo vio sus caderas y su cola que se movia de un lado a otro... asta fijarse en sus movimientos... para finalizar miro sus pies... ,los cuales se levantaban levemente... po la vio extrañado. Pues estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y observaciones que no se dio cuenta que tigresa lo condujo asta donde algunas personas bailaban con la musica...

- ti-tigresa estas bailando?

- algun problema... Po?

- no... es solo que no sabia que podias bailar

- te sorprenderias, de todas las cosa que hago... guerrero dragon - mientras comenzaba a bailar

Asi trans currio el baile... Tigresa lo saco a bailar... Ellos se movian al son de la musica de conjunto que habia. Po bailaba con alegria y tigresa bailaba ,para impresionarlo ,pues ella desde pequeña le gusta ver como la gente del valle se movia en los festivales selebrados en el valle, bajaba a escondidas de su mestro y padre solo a ver desde los tejados como bailaban ,pero nunca bajaba a bailar con ellos... asi que bailaba en los tejados sola tarariando las canciones que se cantaban. Esa costumbre la perdio al cumplir los quince años ,se decia asi misma que era tonto. Asta ese momento supo de todo lo que se perdia... Al no bajar con los demas. Po por otro lado disfrutaba la compañia de su "amada" tigresa ,verla como sacudia sus pelos por todo el lugar le daba ganas de tomar la de los brazos y bailar como una pareja... ,pero nuca se atrevio. Fue asi que paso gran parte de la noche en risas y diversion para ambos, casi no se separaron... al pareser tigresa siempre allava una excusa para seguir con el ,pero... por queria? ,se preguntaba en sus adentros. Paso el tiempo la mayor parte de la gente ya se estaba retirando del lugar a sus repectivos hogares a descansar y despertar para un nuevo dia.

Po y tigresa estaban exaustos ,no habian disfrutado tanto en una fiesta en mucho tiempo ,en especial tigresa. Estos dos se pasearon asta llegar a la banca lejana de la ves pasada se sentaron es decir se desparramaron en el asiento muy casados, po rasco su barriga y dijo

- eso fue mucho para mi... No cres tigresa?

- si tienes rason... Hay mis pies me matan y a ti? - dijo mirandolo a él con una sonrisa

- no?... Asta decirte que no tengo hambre

- eso es un milagro - dijo sarcastica

- jejeje... Si tienes raaasooonnn! - corespondio con un bosteso al final

- tienes sueño?... Por que se nota que si - dijo dibertida

- no... como cres?... solo miraba la estrellas... ,parese que se caen mira... - dijo señalando al cielo - una estrella fugas... rapido pide un deseo! - ambos serraron los ojos y en sus adentros pidieron un deseo :

po: "me encantaria una oportunidad de ser amado por ella"

tigresa: "quisiera que alguien se enamorara de mí... po"

(=queovio=)

Paso la estrella y abrieronlos ojos para encontrarse ambos en la misma mirada... La cual dejo impantados a ambos... los ojos carmin de ella y los jade de él... se encontraron ,como si fuera su primera vez... en po las constantes reacciones al ver sus ojos eran imparables ,queria en ese momento decirle todo cuanto la queria y la amaba ,pero no salian de sus labios y desidio solo contemplar sus ojos.

Tigresa, le iva el corazon mil por hora de solo tener frente a el esos ojos jade. Fue asi que asimilo y entendio de una vez por todas que estaba enamorada de lé, que queria pasar cada segundo de su vida a su lado y decirle que lo amaba mas que su propia vida. Ahora entendia cual era esa rabia que tenia a las demas chicas ,no solo sentia celos de él sino de las demas chicas. El tenia razon ella estaba "celosa" por no tener la oportunidad de ser la primera en besarlo ,pero de algo estaba segura seria la primera en aserlo por amor.

En es pequeño lapso sus rostros estaban ya casi por chocar y darce un beso... "SU PRIMER BESO" ,pero como es el universo?... malbado. Estaba esperando el momento ,mas po que ella y en eso se escucho un chillido de niña emosionada y se separaron muy ruborizados y se pusieron de pie ,ni ellos sabian como fue que pararon uno enfrente del otro . Era vibora (SosunacruelbrivonaM)... la que chillaba asi diciendo

- POR FIN,POR FIN... TIENES QUE CONTARMELO TODO! - decia ella ,pues ella solo vio como se separaban no vio nada mas, jalo a tigresa para llebarcela y tener un charla de chicas. Por otro lado po quedo tiezo y sin entender ,pero tubo en mente "RAYOS TAN SERCA PERO TAN LEJOS". El solo vio como vibora se la llebava por un sendero alumbrado con faroles de papel.

YA AL RATO DE CAMINAR...

Vibora no dejaba de arrastrar asu amiga ,la cual tenia la mirada perdida en algun lugar y caminando sin saberlo y porder creer lo que iba a pasar entre ella y su mejor "amigo"... ella era arastrada por vibora asta parar en seco... y comenso el interrogatorio sin sentido

- no lo creo! ... como fue?, cuanto duro?, te gusto y... y... se lo dijeste dime cuentame!...

-(sacudio su cabeza para salir del trance)... que! de que hablas vibora - asiendose la boluda

- del beso porsupuesto... ya! cuentame...

- QUE!?... no no hubo ningun beso... el es solo un amigo nada mas - dijo tigresa negando con ambas manos

- psss... si claro un amigo - dijo sarcastica - si fuera un amigo no hubiera visto lo que vi... no cres?

- que!?... no se a que te refieres con eso - dandose ma vuela de brazos crusados y ruborizada

- vamos tigresa... cuentame

-(arta) BIEN SI! no hubo ningun beso... por que llegaste tu - la señalo y fruncio el seño ,en esos momentos estaba enojada con su amiga

- lo-losiento no sabia... enserio - dijo asustada por la forma en que le grito su amiga

-(relax)no... yo... yo losiento me deje llevar... no te preocupes vibora - cabisbaja y apoyando su brazo en un poste de por hay

- tigresa... pasa algo? - al ver asu amiga triste

- nada... es solo que estaba tan serca de mi primer beso y... y como siempre no sucedio

- lo siento no...

- descuida... por ahora me conformare con saber que amo a alguien ,un chico... po -dijo con los animos mas levantados

-uuuuuuuuy!... por fin tigresa... estoy tan feliz por ti... pero cuando piensas decirselo ó ya lo sabe?

-(nego)...no ,no lo sabe si ese beso hubiera pasado ,talvez lo sabria (suspiro)

- tigresa ,en verdad me siento muy mal por averte estropiado el momento - dijo triste ,enrrealidad deseaba la felicidad para ella

- calma... ya habra otro momento para hacerlo... solo necesito esperar... no es que se valla ir a algun lado... -dijo ella confiada

- tigresa... no lo as visto a él y alas demas señoritas seguro abran mas chicas detras de él... no creo que haya mucho tiempo

-tigresa abrio los ojos como plato,tenia razon ,pero exponerce a una vergüensa por hacerlo no seria prudente. corrio en cuatro patas, por las heladas calles asta donde podria estar po, con vibora tras ella.

EN EL RESTAURAN...

Po ya habia llegado y estaba ayudando a su padre y unas personas a organizar el desorden ,sin dejar de pensar en lo que iba a suceder ase unos minutos "maldicion porque? porque!? vibora tubiste que llegar en ese instante tan hermoso" era uno de sus muchos quejares. Por otro lado estaba la desicion de decirle sus sentimientos a la felina y para eso tenia que habla con su padre y decirle no solo de eso sino tambien de que se quedaria un tiempo, aunque ella haya dicho un noche.

Despues de organizar, limpiar y despedirce de los chefs y colegas del señor ping, po lo llevo a la cocina y le conto lo serca que estubo de besar a su amiga "EN LOS LABIOS"... Ping esta feliz y orgulloso de el, al perse el ser independiente le dio mas confianza

- y dime hijo que piensas hacer ahora?

- no lo sé... - dijo rascandose la nuca

- pa... fijate que...

- si que pasa?

- ella no tiene donde ir esta noche y... pues... la invite a quedarce... - dijo nervioso ,pues algo le desia lo que venia

- bien... solo bien ordena ese cuarto para que se mire bien... ha! y si pueden no agan mucho ruido... nesesitare dormir esta noche

-(sonrojado)HAAA! PA! Por que siempre piensas eso?

-mmm... No lo sé... Podria ser por que ya estoy viejo y quiero ver nietos corriendo aquí... Po creo que tendre poco tiempo en este mundo... Y tu como mi hijo me tienes que dar pequeños pandas o tigres para cuidar en mi vejes

- PA! lo ases denuevo!

- hay solo es una broma... que mal caracter

-(supiro)... pa la cuestion es que... no se como decircelo -expreso sentandose en piso de la cocina - es dificil y si no me quiere o me rechasa?... sera una perdida muy grande

- po... si le gutas te correpondera... si no... no y eso que importa... hay mas arroz en el costal

- lo sé... lo sé, es solo que no sera lo mismo...- dijo mirando al techo bajo

- mira... po alla viene!

- que!?... maldicion y no he arreglado el cuarto - seguido salio corriendo asta su cuarto y comenso a ordenarlo

ABAJO...

- señor ping y po?... Donde esta - vino corriendo y pregunto desde la barra de pedidos

-mmm... Arriba en su cuarto... - dijo señalandolo

-(Suspiro al oir eso y miro a vibora)... Grasias

- bueno yo tengo que irme... Ya es muy tarde... Hay nos vemos mañana y un gusto verlo señor ping... Buenas noches! - dijo esta retirandoce a altas velocidades dejando sola a tigresa y ping

- pase maestra, po me puso al tanto de su situacion esta esperandola arriba... seguramente...

- grasias señor ping ,por entender - dijo acompañado de una reverensia

-de nada... todo por los amigos de po - le guiño el ojo lo cual puso nerviosa a tigresa ,serro las ventanas y apago los candelabros. Tigresa quedo sola y no le quedo de otra que dirijirce a la avitacion de po ,del cual salia una tenue luz... llego al final de las escaleras y abrio suavemente la puerta.

- po... estas hay?

-hee?... si,si pasa

-al entrar miro todo ordenado y una colcha en el piso para po - grasias po

- no te procupes... Ven esa sera tu cama asta que te vallas... Deacuerdo?

- perfecta -dijo mirandola con una sabana ensima - es decir esta bien es hora de dormir... - se quedo estatica recordando algo su "equipaje"

- tus cosas? - ella asintio apenada - taran! Mono las trajo... De parte de shifu

-(Suspiro)... Grasias - las tomo y comenso a rebuscar y encontro sus ropas para dormir ,miro de reojo a po - po...

- si?

- puedes salir ó darte la vuelta necesito cambiarme - dijo apenda y sonrojada

-si ,si claro - y salio a esperar y luego de un tiempo tigresa le aviso que ya podia entrar. Al entrar casi le pega una emorajia nasal al ver a tigresa con un pantaloncillo estilo short de 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla y en sus pechos unos paños casi transparentes embueletos en vendas

- bien como me veo? - dijo sonrojada y mirando que po subia y bajaba su mirada

- h... t... pmm...d..g.s - no sabia que decir no dejaba de ver su entre pierna y sus piernas bien definidas junto con su abdomen al descubierto y sus pechos, que nunca penso que eran tan... tan... tan beueno! algo grandes

-(pensando: " eso... babea... pada torpe, por que si te pasas esa sera la ultima vez")... dio una sonrisa algo satifactoria al panda el cual salio del trance y se acosto sin mirar a tigresa y evitar que lo viera "exitado" - buenas noches po - dijo esta ,se acosto pensando en la cara del panda de impresion

- noches tigresa - decia el pobre panda, rojo por aberla visto

tigresa: "ahora... me ciento en casa... pertenesco aqui!" - quedo dormida con una sonrisa

WASHAU! TERMINE ESTE CAPI TE GUSTO? DEJA TU COMENTARIO ASI SABRE CUANTOS LEEN ESTO GRASIAS

UNA DINAMICA SI ERES HOMBRE ¿QUE hUBIERAS DICHO ENVES DEL PANDA?¿O QUE EFECTO TUBIERA EN TI?

RESPONDE SI TE ATREVES NA PAJAS DEJA TU COMENTARIO CON TU RESPUESTA TANKEO!

Me gustaria enviar un saludo para ¨little tigress¨ Y LES RECOMIENDO SU HISTORIA "el origen del tigre y el guerrero dragon" VAMOS! HAY QUE APOYAR A LAS/LOS ESCRITORES... DE ALGUNA FORMA NO? GRASIAS NOS VEMOS AL SIGUI CAPI XD


	3. Chapter 3

TRATO DE DECIRTE...

JAY... COMO TAN ?... REALMENTE AGRADESCO A LOS LECTORES QUE LEYERON LOS CAPI ANTERIORES Y LES GUSTARON. GRASIAS. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE YA QUE YO LO MIRO ALGO CORTO(COMOSIEMPRE)... NOSE USTEDES... COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO SI?... YA SABEN PARA ECHARME ANIMOS :).

HA! POR RECOMENDACION DE UNA AMIGA LES INVITO A VER EL COMIC DE KUNG FU PANDA ES MUY BUENO (XXX):

[DAIGAIJIN]: "BETTER LATE THAN NEVER" (me basare en el en algun capi) ES MAGNIFICO MUY RECOMENDADO SE ACTUALIZA AHORA LA LECTURA;)

Los rayos del astro mayor que se lebanta todos los dias tras las frondosas y enormes montañas, se asomaba, para dar el inicio del dia. Todos los pobladores del valle estaba levantando de nuevo sus negocios para asi llevar el pan a su mesa.

En una pequeña casa, la cual servia de igual manera como negocio, una tigresa joven abria los ojos muy temprano devido a la tenue luz que sobresalia de la ventana del cuarto del guerrero dragón ,en el cual ella se encontraba ospedada indefinidamente. Abrio los ojos por completo y miro el techo de madera... Bostezo dando a notar que aun tenia sueño, se reincorporo asiendo un acdominal y quedando sentada... puso los pies en el suelo y al pararce tropeso con algo blando envuelto en una sabana.

-mmm... olgazan... - susurro tiernamente mientras lo miraba

Esta seguida lo rodeo y fue asia su equipaje, saco su ropa tradicional de todos los dias se cambio teniendo cuidado de no despertar a po. Ya cambiada miro atras, el panda seguia dormido. luego del vistaso se aserco a el, se agacho y puso su mano en frente de el, para aberiguar que no este despierto

-no... nada - dijo susurrando y pensando (me pregunto que se sentira si... ), aserco su rostro al de... Po y roso sus labios con los de el, ella sintio un cosquilleo en su estomago y al pareser po lo sintio en los labios ya que torcio su rostro y se dio vuelta. La felina miro a la par y suspiro con aires de desección, se lebanto y se dirijio a la puerta, la abrio con cuidado de no hacer ruido y bajo las escaleras, se topo con todo serrado. Esta al darce cuenta de donde estaban las llaves abrio la puerta que dirijia asia afuera y salio...

-(Respirando)... aaah!... Aire fresco por la mañana... Y nadie presente lo que pedia...

- por que has de pedir eso?

- mastro shifu! - se dio media vuelta para verlo en una cornisa

-(risa con la boca)... hola tigresa... buenos dias... que tal tu estadia en casa del guerrero dragon? - pregunto sonriente

-(seria)... bien no me quejo - se cruso de brazos

- espero no darme cuenta de que paso algo mas entre tu y el panda

- maestro... no cre que soy lo suficientemente... madura para saber que me combiene? - sorio

- lo sé... pero siguen siendo jovenes...

- usted lo fue - expreso con una seja arqueada

- eso es diferente tigresa... yo soy yo y tu eres tu... ahora tego el deber de correjirte

- eso no me parese... padre -dijo con una sonrisa

- padre?... eso dijiste? - bajo de la cornisa

- si... actuas como uno por fin... - dijo crusada de brazos y con sarcasmo

- en parte... espere que me dijeras asi pero... - y yo a que me dijeras hija! - la miro con tristesa

- tigresa... Enserio lo siento se que no devi tratarte asi todo este tiempo... Tubo que haber sido doloroso para ti estar sin un padre toda tu vida... Se que no meresco tu perdón pero desearia que por una ves... Solo una ves... Me dijeras... Padre... mi pequeña hija.. - dijo con una sonrisa de melancolia

Tigresa escuchaba esas palabras con la mayor tristesa de una alma, estaba apunto a quebrarse en llanto por la sinceridad con lo que lo decia su maestro... Ella ya lo habia escuchado antes dirigirce a ella como una hija, pero ella nunca se dirigio a él como padre... . La emocion no la dejo controlarse y se abalanzo lo recogio del suelo y lo abrazo apoyando su menton en su espalda... con lagrimas y un nudo en la garganta dijo

-(llorando), estoy feliz... feliz padre de poder tenerte conmigo... por fin... me dijiste hija y yo padre - se separo para verlo a los ojos

- yo... yo tambien estoy feliz... de que por fin me dijeras padre - comenso a resvalarce una lagrima de su ojo. Tigresa dejo a su padre en el suelo, paso su ante brazo por los ojos secando las lagrimas de su rostro y le brindo una sonrisa que no borro asta que hablo shifu

- bien... hija... solo bine a ver como seguian las cosa con tigo... - dio media vuelta para retirarce, pero fue detenido por la voz de tigresa

- papa... ha... he... puedo pedirte algo?... - dijo desviando la mirada al cielo con las manos detras de su espalda y sollosando

-(suspiro)... que cosa seria esa peticion?

- este... vera estaba pensando.. nose en que talves... - al grano hija - si... queria saber si me dejaria ser... no sé... mas independiente

- no... -cortante, se dio la vuelta - pero... - dijo ella

- para que quiseiras tu ser mas independiente?... acaso no tienes todo? - no... - susurro inaudiblemente

- es que... po ya es independiente - rascandose la nuca - y... y... no me parase justo que... YO... siendo mas madura que él no sea independiente... asta los demas lo son solo yo no lo soy - dijo bajando la cabeza

- mmm... tigresa sabes por que no lo hago - ella nego

- por que una vez en mi viejo pueblo, un señor vino... - fue interrunpido por su hija

- padre... no estoy para sermones o historias - shifu la miro con seriedad - je je je - rio nerviosamente ella

- te cuento para que te quede de consejo... y asi como yo lo tome para hacerlo con tigo, espero que algun dia lo agas tú - tigresa, por lo persectiva que era se sonrojo, pues era un consejo de padre hija y ella no era madre... aun.

-(aclro su garganta)... bien como decia - se sentaron en una de las mesas que habia - el señor, buen amigo de mi padre tenia una hija... la cual al igual que tu pidio independencia total... su padre se la dio... el comentaba que ese fue el peor error que hiso con su hija, ese tal libertinaje llevo a esa criatura a la ruina junto con sus hermanas, las cuales fueron con ella por haberle prometido grandes cosas. Estas señoritas despues de eso, se dedicaron al robo, a matar, a destruir... y... y andar con varias parejas por dinero o placer. El padre no las volvio a ver... él murio sin verlas... denuevo - tigresa escuchaba atentamente y se dio cuenta que su padre no era egoista sino que se preocupaba por ella.

- es por eso... Que temo que suseda lo mismo con tigo... Como.. Con ,con...

- Tai lung?

- si... - respondio cabisbajo - a el le di ese pribilejio y en que termino?

- papa... el pasado... esta en el pasado - apollo su mano en el hombro de su padre

- lo sé!... y sé que tu no seras asi jamas y es por eso que te lo dare a tí con una condicion... - dijo con mirada seria asia su hija

-(la tomo por sorpresa no penso que se lo daria asi como asi)... cual? - con la mirada perdida en algun sitio

- hejem... bien:

nada de ; fietas, bebidas alcolicas, hombres, romanses sin mi aprovacio, relaciones asta que te cases, robos, erotismos, indiciplina, malas amistades, no quiero que descuides el kung fu y sobre todo trata de hebitar los piropos y cortejos... haa! y nada de ir con los demas a fiesta de divercion entendido y tu no iras a ningun lado mas que aqui!. Pedire al señor ping que te deje ospedarte aqui asta que te avice, mandare a constuir un cuarto a parte si es nesesario,no me gusta la idea que compartas habitacion con un panda... - sonrio al ver la mueca de su hija - asectas o no?... por que por mi no habra problema si no lo ases... mmm... asi! - chasquio los dedos - se me olvidaba lo mas importante... no quiero que si tu llegas a tener pareja por mi aprovacion... sea... alguien de mal entendido?

Tigresa, escucho esas palabras las cuales la llenaron de verguensa y el no desear un padre. Rapidamente el calor se encendio en sus mejias, devido a que ella estaba deacuerdo asta la parte del alcol... pero tubo que meter su padre ofensas sobreprotectoras asia ella... estaba tan avergonsada que no alcanso a decir mas que...

- Q-QU- QUE!?... PAPA!... NO DIGAS TOTERIAS ESO NO ES POCIBLE...

- entonces?... es un no? - dijo con un codo apoyado en la mesa y con una mirada serena

- que! no!...es decir si!, claro que si... es solo que - jugando con sus dedos bajo la mesa

- que cosa!? - dijo ancioso

- es que... yo se lo pedi, porque queria... no estar tan apegada a usted - expreso con una media sonrisa dejando ver parte de sus dientes

-(suspiro)... creo que tienes rason... es solo que ya sabes como es un padre... que no quiere ver creser a sus hijos

- padre... - dijo relajandose

- escucha tigresa, solo espero que no te encamines en el mal y no andes de hay para haya abriendole las piernas a cualquier macho, ENTENDIDO!?

- PA! yo... yo no soy asi y...y...y lo sa-sabes bien - dijo muy sonrojada tanto que sus cachetes se incharon dejando ver mas sus rojisas mejillas, llena de verguensa

- tigresa lo siento denuevo... no me sigue gustando esta idea del libertinaje - dijo mirando al suelo

-(relajo su exprecion ya que tenia los pelos de punta), papa... no te preocupes yo estare bien, soy adulta ya se cuidarme sola, para eso me entrenaste... para cuidarme

- tienes rason! - poniendo la frente en alto y parandose en la mesa - pero no desistire con la idea del cuarto aqui!

- tranquilo... con eso no tengo problema... - dijo volteando a ver la segunda planta del restaurante. Lo miraba con picardia xd

- tigresa...?

-m...

- tambien... Trata de abtenerte... A las hormonas si? - dijo shifu con cara seria

-(Sonrojada)... A...a... Que se refiere?...

- me refiero al modo en que miras al panda... Cres que no me he dado cuenta!? -dijo frustrado

- he... y como lo miro? -pensando: "estupida, estupida... seguro se dio cuenta que me gusta po"..."estoy perdida"- pensaba asustada de la reaccin de su padre

- efectivamente tigresa es lo que estas pensando...

-"ahaaa!, maldicion"

- sé que sientes algo por el panda - bajo de mesa - pero tu decides, decirmelo ahora y terminar con esta farsa ó seguimos con lo mismo todo el dia... - dijo con una sonrisa malovola

-"todo el dia,todo el dia...", era lo que pasaba en la mente de tigresa sin parar... asta que no resistio mas...

- SI... ESTABIEN SI!... Me gusta, me encanta, lo adoro... si estoy enamorada!... contento!? - dijo enfadada algo y con su tipico sonrojo

-(risa con la boca serada)... estabien tigresa estoy feliz por eso... feliz que te expreses...

- he? - supo responder con sorpresa, simplemente no se la creia - espere que?

- si... Tigresa estabien que tengas un noviasgo... Mas que alguna ves... Pero sin pasarse - dijo esto ultimo con voz seria

- eso significa... Que esta deacuerdo? - shifu asintio con una sonrisa

- pero... Sigo sin entender que le allan a él... Es decir miralo! Es algo torpe gordo y un olgasan

Tigresa :paso de una sonrisa a, una mirada seria y asesina con un leve tic en su bigote derecho y un gruñidito leve tambien... al parecer le cae mal que hablen mal de su macho...

- tigresa... no es por molestarte pero que le ves?

-(gruñido)... eso no importa ahora - se cruso de brazos con arogancia

-(suspiro), bien... ya me lo imagino - tigresa lo miro de reojo - el es un gran guerrero, de buen corazón, es sincero y sera un buen partido, para ti... hija y un gran yerno tambien - tigresa se ruboriso - tigresa... ya te le confesaste?

-(ojos de plato)...no...

- debes hacerlo, muy pronto tendra muchas pretendientes y... tú quedaras atras... - dijo poniendole la mano en su rodilla, ya que amenudo shifu se expresaba ella iba decayendo...

- grasia maestro... - dijo con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa

- no te preocupes... te opyare en todo... solo dime en que, y are lo que pueda - tigresa reacciono

- retirando la estupida idea del cuarto aparte... yo estoy bien durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que él - bien... lo are solo... prometeme algo - que cosa?

- nada de SEXO! - tigresa se ruborizo y dijo

- s...si, entendido l-le...le dire eso a po

- yo... me referia a ti - dijo rascandose la cabeza con pena

-(envio las orejas para atras con leve rubor)... co...mo asi?... yo? -apuntandose, shifu asintio

- tigresa... no se si as leido un poco mas sobre tu especie

- no... eso no me interesa - dijo parandose ,crusandose de brazos y serrando los ojos

- pues deberias... - ya retirandose por la entrada principal - ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer y no hacer, es problema tuyo, si no cumples con lo que prohibi... adios hija

- adios... padre - se despidio con una sonrisa y cuando shifu se fue comenso hacer algo que no se ve con ella...

- SI! SII!... - salto como 4 metros de alegria - por fin soy... - no termino por la voz del panda

- jejeje SII!,... que estamos selebrando - dijo uniendose a la alegria de tigresa. Ella enseguida lo abrazo, po lo correspondio dudoso

- he?... tigresa sabes?... esto de los abrazos se haces muy comun no cres? - tigresa abrio los ojos como plato y se separo con el entrsejo frincido y algo enfadada

- torpe, no arruines este momento... - seria

- jejeje... que te paso... ,para que estes feliz - dijo po con una sonrisa

-(lo tomo de los brazos y lo sacudio)... Shifu, me dijo hija... por fin ,por fin puedo llamarlo padre y no maestro... - volvio abrasar a po

-(separandose de ella) estoy feliz de que allas arreglado las cosas con el maestro shifu... y dime que haras este dia?

-(ella se le quedo viendo a los ojos... la estremecio tanto que los de ella se serraron en un suave parpadeo el cual se convertia en una sensacion. A esta le comensavan a pesar los parpados por estar viendo los ojos jade ,po por otro lado se sentia incomodo por la mirada de la tigresa, que lo miraba muy estraño

- tigresa...? - po... - susurro ella mirandolo con los brazos caidos y acarameladamente y ya se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su rostro cuando...

- tigresa?... - escucho la vos de los 4 furiosos restantes. El pobre po tenia una mueca de susto al ver a tigresa, los furiosos estaban sorprendidos (mono:ojos serrados, grulla:tapandose los oidos, mantis: tapandose la boca ,para no reir)... y vibora nego con la cabeza. Po y tigresa los miraban con rubor.

- tigresa... Alejate del panda... Capas y te lo comes - dijo mono en tono burlon

- si tigresa alejate... Se ve que la pasaron muy bien... - dijo mantis desde el

- QUE!?...

- ya no hables tigresa... Eso es muy claro ,para nosotros - dijo vibora y grulla al unisono

- QUE?!, NO! ESTO NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN... - fue interrumpida por mantis

- a si? Y que era lo que mirabamos?

Tigresa cada ves estaba mas nerviosa y avergonsada, tenia una mirada inquieta y la mayoria de ellas eran dedicadas a po. Ella no sabia que decir estaba con los brazos encojidos a la altura del pecho - hee...veran.

Estaba... Estaba... Ha...ci...endo ejecicion matutino y llegue cansada y con algo de sueño por haberme lebantado tan temprano... si

-(todos la miraron dudosos esepto vibora, luego po hablo)... Tigresa me estaba contando que arreglo las cosa con shifu... Eso de la parternidad

- asi... Que alegria por tigresa - la felicito mono - si bien por ti y shifu - prosiguio grulla - espero que sea por siempre - dijo mantis - tigresa estoy feliz por ti amiga - dijo vibora, segido todos menos po la abrazarón auque ella queria que él se uniera

- ya bueno... Estabien ya pueden dejarme - ella se sentia sofocado, pero - y tu no vienes... po? - dijo ella como podia

- je... no grasias - todos dejaron a tigresa y dirigieron las miradas a po

- y eso porque?... que te hisieron hermano? - pregunto confundido mono

- no... no... estas feliz por mi po? - dijo algo triste

- no!... claro que no es solo que ya te abrase... recuerdas - dijo nervioso

- AHAAAA! - dejeron todos menos tigresa

- si, pero tu no lo hisiste... fui yo - dijo serena

- ha... bueno - y le dio un abrazo seco el cual asi lo sintio ella por primera ves. Quedo descajada por eso

- y a que bienen chicos? - pregunto el panda

- asi... El maestro shifu dijo que teniamos el dia libre... Y beniamos a comer algo para el desayuno... Sierto chicos - dijo grulla, todos asintieron

- bien, pero no esta abierto - respondio

- ya sabemos esperamos a que tu cosines - dijo mantis

- si... eso creo.

Todo el dia transcurrio normal, bromas, rondas por el pueblo una que otra broma de parte de los chicos, comidas, risas, las conversaciones de po con su padre aseca de los sentimientos hacia tigresa, la charlas de chicas de vibora y tigresa (raro) y asi se fueron los dias en el pueblo del valle de la paz, eran armoniasos y alegres entrenaban con shifu en el bosque etc. Una noche tigresa estaba recojiendo los trastos del restaurante y vio a po sentado con su gabacha en su cintura, ella se dirigio asia el con los trastos en manos y se sento al frente de él

-(puso una mano sobre la suya)... pasa algo po? - pregunto preocupada

- no... no es nada es solo que... - levanto el rostro, y miro los ojos de tigresa color carmi que brillaban con la luz de la luna y las lamparas... - puedo perguntarte algo?

- claro para eso son los amigos - tanto él como ella, bajaron la cabeza desanimados

- tu... es decir yo... no digo que... opinas?

- de que?

- es que... me... me... gus... -tigresa abrio los ojos y sonrio de felicidad "se me confesara""tranquila tigresa... tranquila"... se decia de la emocion - gus... gus...ta... una chica - tigresa sintio un duro golpe en el pecho al escuchar eso - y me gustaria saber... bueno ya que tu tambien lo eres... queria tener tu opinion... ya sabes como mi "mejor amiga"...

-(fruncio el entresejo)... SI! QUE OPINO?... BIEN! ESTAS BIEN... MUY BIEN...

Ping miraba desde la ventana de pedidos - ataque de celos haber como se las arregla po.

- PERFECTO... BIEN POR ELLA...- ya tranquilizandose -(suspiro)... estoy feliz por ti po...

-po tenia los ojos bien abiertos y la cabeza retraida y la miraba como vicho raro "wou! no pense que se lo tomaria asi...""solo es una opinion... de si misma"...- es...ta... bien, pero por que me respon diste asi - la miro con los ojos entre serrados

- NO ESTOY PARA TUS JUEGOS PANDA! - tomo los platos y se fue a cansadas. con leves lagrimas, dejo los platos en la mesa de la cosina espantando a ping, subio al cuarto y se acosto del lado que le daba la espalda a la puerta"po tonto... odio que los demas tengan rason... he quedado atras"... sollosaba y votaba lagimas amargas

Po estaba alla afuera aun sentado y desencajado por la reccion de tigresa estaba triste. El señor ping se aserco negando con la cabeza.

- te dije que esto pasaria... Po

- lo se pa... Y ahora que hago? - tomandose las orejas

- no queda mas que disculparte con ella po y decirle lo que en verdad tenias que decirle... - dijo posandole un ala en el hombro

- si tienes rason... Buenas noches pa - se fue al cuarto y el sr. Ping serro el establesimiento.

Po abrio la puerta con suavidad y la vio acostada dandole la espalda, se acosto en la colcha a la par de ella... y dijo

- estar despierta? - y la removio con la mano , tigresa se la tomo y la apreto. Po ahogo el grito de dolor

-(Sacudiendo su mano) Mira tigresa no sé que te hiso enfadar pero lo siento... Si sirbe de algo... - Se acosto boca arriba

-(Solloso)No po... Yo lo siento no devi haverte gritado...

- esta bien... Estoy acostumbrado - dijo sobandose la mano

- y tambien por eso - se dio la vuelta recostandose en su brazo y señalando su mano

- no... no, esto yo me lo merecia por tocarte no es asi? - dijo con una sonrisa

- je si... supongo, oye po con lo de la chica... esta bien que tengas romanses - se dio la vuelta nerviosa y sonrojada

- si... tu tambien sabes - dijo sonriendo

-como? - me refiero a... a que tengas un novio o algo asi - dijo levantando la mano y mirandola

- no... eso no va con migo...

- hey! por que no?...

-no soy... de las personas que les atraigo a los demas... dijo en tono triste

- bromeas!... eres

fabulosa que persona no quisiera estar con tigo todo el dia - dijo tristemente lo ultimo

-(se dio la vuelta para encarlo)... lo dices en serio? - con leve esperansa lo miro ella

-claro!... eres bella, inteligente, amble bueno con casi todos, pero eso no quita y muy fuerte y sobre todo la mejor guerrera de kung fu del mundo... - dijo enrojenciendo - dime de que te quejas? lo tienes todo y... y bueno yo soy diferente... - dijo volteando a ver sus pies

- po... no eres tan difente a mi, bueno no en la fisico - po se desanimo mas y tigresa lo noto - eso no importa lo que cuenta es lo de adentro y tu tienes lo necesario para hacer feliz a algien - se puso recta en su cama

- si eso es lo que dicen siempre... pero de que sirve si la chica que quiero no creo que se fige en eso

- QUIEN ES ESA IPOCRITA? -lebanto la vos

- je je je - rio nervioso, ella era "esa" - eso no importa

- como que no? ella insulta lo mejor de ti... tu corazon - aputo con su garra el pecho de po, él se sonrojo al contacto

- si... gracias...(suspiro) puedo hacerte una pregunta...?

Tigresa se levanto rapidamante dejando sus brazos en en suelo para apoyar su cuerpo ,y su cadera asia abajo dentro de la cama, se aserco rapidamente al rostro de po, mas bien asus labios y le dio un rapido beso en ellos,

- en otra ocasion... buenas noches - dijo sonrojada y dandole una palmada en la pansa a po. Se dio la vuenta se acosto feliz por un pequeño beso, por otro lado po estaba estatico sin mover un musculo, sonrojado y sin creerlo

- ti... tigresa?!

- dije BUENAS NOCHES! - po entendio la indirecta y se propuso a dormir

EN EL PRESENTE...

Los dos tenian metido ese recuedo en la cabeza de ese momento tan especial aunque no hubiera sido directo, pero fue especial para ambos.

Hay iban los dos caminando entre las penumbras de la noche, po con los costales y tigresa con la bolsa de verdura... platicaban de diversos temas, para matar el tiempo solo que ninguno tocaba el tema de lo sucedido anteriormente

- oye tigresa que haras mañana?

- porque preguntas? - dijo interesada

- ha... solo queria... algo... pedirte algo - que cosa? - mm... queria saber si te... - estaba nervioso no sabia como decircelo

- que?... que cosa po? - dijo desesperada

- por favor tigresa esto es dificil... - que cosa pedirle una cita a una chica - asintio mortirisado y con los nervios de punta

- heee... si.. diste en clavo, entonce iras - emboso una sonrisa - ó ire con otra?

-(frunsio el seño)... no seas tonto panda, eso no funciona con migo

- hoo! entonces es un no... bien ire con quien?... con Leye Ó con la nueva del valle la hermosa Ling... mmm - fingio pensarlo

-(rodo los ojos)... estabien soló!... como amigos, no es una cita, nada de regalos y cortejos - dijo seria, pero emboso una sonrisa al final

-SI! punto para el guerrero dregon... Te parece en la tarde despues del entrenamiento

- me parece bien - dijo con una sonrisa - exelente! - dijeron los dos

Ya al haber llegado al restaurante dejaron las probiciones y subieron juntos al cuarto, po salio ,para dejar que tigresa se cambiara ,anvos se acostaron y se decearon buenas noches y se dispucieron a dormir.

po: "mañana tigresa sabras lo que siento por ti"

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO,ME COSTO BASTANTE ESCIBIRLO NO SE SIES LARGO O NO. DISCULPEN LA MALA ORTO"GRAFIA Y LO DEL ADLANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPI COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO POR FAVOR BAY!

NTA: SUBIRE UN CAPITULO CADA MIERCOLES SI TENGO TIEMPO... GRACIAS


	4. Chapter 4

EXTRAÑO...

**ABVERTENCIA (leer)**

Este capi tiene esenas subidas de tono esta bajo tu consentimiento leer este fanfic ó capitulo

"Plis dejal comentalio al final" TIGRESS X PO FOREVER"!

El gran sol salia por las lejanas y colosales montañas, las cuales daban su impetuosa sombra al valle y asi desvanecerse con el tiempo. Las personas del valle de la paz comenzaban a salir de sus hogares, para comenza el dia de lavores.

En unas cuantas calles despues de bajar las escaleras de lo que era el palacio de jade, se encontraba el restaurante del señor Ping... donde asta el momento se encontraba dos de los mas renombrados guerreros del kung fu. Po y Tigresa, los cuales asta el momento se encontraban ospedados hay.

La felina comensaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, los cuales lo primero que vieron fue el techo de madera, se incorporo con la sabana cubriendo todo su cuerpo hasta el cuello, lo primero que saco fueron sus brazos en un fuerte y placentero estiro y asi al mismo tiempo un largo bosteso, dejando ver sus hileras de dientes y colmillos, torcio el cuello de izquierda a derecha con los ojos serrados y suspiro mirando a sus lados y noto que se estaba despertando.

El panda comensaba a abrir los ojos, apenas los abrio volteo asia la felina y miro que lo estaba viendo, apoyada en sus brazos, con una sonrisa y tapada hasta la altura de los pechos, muy visibles y abultados(XD).

- buenos dias... Tigresa, que tal dormiste? - dijo el con una sonrisa

- pues... bien, y tú?

- ha!... no me quejo, he dormido peor - dijo restandole importancia

- bueno levantate y sal, para que pueda cambiarme - le dijo ella, para que se fuera del cuarto.

Po hiso caso a lo dicho, se lebanto y revolvio la colcha donde dormia, para erreglar el desorden - bien te espero abajo - ya voy - contesto seria y levantandose del todo, quitandose la sabana de encima y respirando ondo. Po no podia creer lo que sus ojos miraban era lo mas bello y tentador que habia visto en su vida tan pomposos y suaves de tan solo ver... Eran los pechos de Tigresa, que estaban al desnudo... seguro las vendas y los paños se le habian soltado y retirado de su parte superior... Po seguia viendo como piedra sin moverce, solo siguiendo cada movimiento que su amada hacia inconsiente mente.

- que?... por que me miras asi... tengo algo en la cara? - dijo ella ceria y rancandose un pecho... sin darce cuenta. No escucho respuesta del panda.

- a... - solo eso

-(Susupiro de fastidio)... no te dije que fueras abajo! - dijo entre enojada y seria

- Ti...gresa -señalo nervioso y algo exitado, sus partes superiores

- ha?... que? - miro a su pecho y noto que no traia sus vendas y paños, se sonrojo a niveles colosales y se los tapo con ambos brazos, de los nervios le dio una patada a Po, el cual salio por la puerta - YA NO ME MIRES! - y asoto la puerta

- he he heee - estaba bocabajo en el piso del pasillo de cuartos mariado.

En el cuarto Tigresa estaba de aqui para alla, sonrojada al extremo tendiendo la cama y sus ropas

- maldicion, maldicion - decia preocupada - ya me vio casi desnuda - hablaba con sigo misma - y si no le gustó?... que hago? - se pregunto, paro en seco - no... es un macho, todos ellos les gusta esto - toco la base de sus senos - pero Po no es asi - dijo preocupada - ó si? - miro a un punto indefinido y se propuso a cambiarce

Po estaba abajo llegando al fin de las cortas escaleras que dirijian los cuartos a la gran cosina, bajo y vio asu padre picando unas verduras.

- hola pa... buenos dias - Ping estrello el cuchillo en el tablón con fuerza y se dirijio a él

- benos dias?... no queras decir buenas tardes... ES MEDIO DIA PO! - respondio con exaltacion su padre

- MEDIO DIA? COMO QUE MEDIO DIA? -dijo con las manos en su cabeza

- si Po eso dije... y sera mejor que te pongas a trabajar o no te dejare ir a tú cita con tigresa - dijo en tono amenazante

- que?... como lo sabes? - los escuche anoche, descuida les preparare algo delicioso - Po lo miro cerio - no es fideos lo prometo - BIEN! - rapido mesa 3,5 y 8 rapido que se enfrian - dijo Ping poniendo los debidos platos en sus brazos y lo saco arrastras de la cosina, para afuera.

Po salio con platos en brazos vio las tres hileras de 4 mesas afuera y se dirijio a las mesas 3,5 y 8. la tres ,la tercera mesa del lado izquierdo, la quinta mesa, la primera de la segunda fila y la octava la ultima de la misma fila y se dirijio a traer mas ordenes.

Tigresa, estaba en el cuarto ya con sus respectivas ropas sentada en lo que era su cama pensando

"mmm... y ahora que hago?""no puedo bajar y mirar a los ojos a Po"

"pero si hoy es nuestra cita" - emboso una sonrisa

(Suspiro)"si... Mi primera cita... y con el macho que amo" - puso una sonrisa mas grande

"que are?... tiene que ser algo especial"...mmm..."ya sé""me le declarare"

Se levanto y tropesó con la colcha de Po

- Po tienes que ser mas ordenado - cayo en cuatro patas agasapada y tras ella vio un desorden bajo la antigua cama de Po, que ahora era de alla. Se reincorporo se dirijio a ver debajo de la cama, centandose en el piso en posicion de loto.

-mmm... haber - saco un viejo cuadro de ella y los demas maestros, sonrio - infantil

- y esto... que es? - saco una estatuilla mal hecha - tienes un mal gusto para el arte panda - lo dejo a un lado y asi fue sacando "porquerias",como ella le decia asta que metio al brazo mas a fondo y toco algo metalico lo saco y vio un maletin de serrojos con dos interructores, para abrir lo abrio...

- lo sabia... - emboso media sonrisa

EN LA COSINA...

- papa ya bajo Tigresa? -entro y pregunto, con una lozas en manos

- no... ya se esta tardando, buscala y dile que se ponga a lavar eso... - señalo la loza en brazos del panda

- descuida... talvez este meditando o algo asi, ya sabes ella y su diciplina. Yo lavare esto - cruso asta la zona de lavados y se dispuso a lavar. Ping no le dio importancia y se puso a servir ordenes.

EN EL CUARTO...

Tigresa sacaba papeles como, examenes de historia de china de la escuela, dibujos asta que...

-mmm... Po... - caso desde el fondo unas cuantas revistas(XD) - sabia que todos los machos son iguales, ni Po es difernte... - also una seja y leyo la portada en caracteres chinos; esta tenia en su portada una linceza cemi desnuda, sosteniendose los pechos con las manos en una pocisio en que su tracero estaba mas alto, lo unico que tapaba casi a la lince era una fina tela semitransparente que dejaba ver mucho de lo que tenia que tapar en realida.

-(sonrojada)... "Hembras del Placer"... Po eres un pervertido - dijo, ya que explotaba de verguenza - tengo que hablar seria mente contigo - fruncio el seño y tiro la revista aun lado, hiba a levantarce pero la curiosidad no la dejaba. Hay estaba ella con la mirada ceria, de brazos crusados y el pocision de loto; de ves en cuando miraba de reojo las revistas y la que tiro a un lado, la cual estaba mas serca. No resistio y la tomo para leerla ó verla mas bien.

- que le allan los machos... Al ver a esta rameras desnudas? - dijo sonrojada y sosteniendo la revista con una mano. Estaba en una pagina donde se mostraba una leopardo enseñando todos sus atributos(-/./-), pechos, la fresa de la virtud, todo!(yasaben)... paso unas paginas despues

Estaba viendo camasutra, formas exitantes; al parecer cada ves se apegaba mas a las revistas y aprendia mas de ellas

- haaa!... con que asi se hace - dijo refiriendose a como hacer un momento feliz antes del acto, a ambos macho/hembra - eso debe doler - dijo ya, totalmente caliente y sonrojada, ya habia visto y leido todas solo faltaba una

-mmm... y esta - agarro la ultimas; la cual tenia una zorra de espaldas enseñando todo, le dio la vuelta a la portada y vio el tema "como hacer el amor", ella abrio los ojos como plato muy ruborizada, caliente y con los pelos erizado. A cada hoja que pasaba le ponia atencion, se estaba exitando a nibeles peligrosos, para ella. Mirava pociciones, penetraciones y las partes sencibles al placer para las hembras. Tigresa llevo una mano a su vientre bajo exitado y trago grueso - eso ha de doler... tendre que hacer eso algun dia? "u mucho mas" - se escucho su propia voz en su cabeza - que?... no, no soy tonta jamas lo are - se dijo a si misma - "osi, si si lo aras y lo sentiras muy adentro" - se levanto muy rubolizada, metio las cosas y las dejo donde estaban y salio a pisotones tirando la puerta, bajo ni dijo hola al sr. Ping, casi tumba la puerta del restaurante lo cual alarmo a los comensales y a Po este tenia varios platos de fideos en sus brazos y uno en su cabeza

- que pasa Tigresa?... - este dejo los platos en una mesa, para que todos los llebaran a sus mesas a comerlos, se sentia tencion, Tigresa estaba que hecha humo por todos lados, no se si de furia o por lo que vio. Halo del la muñeca del panda asta llegar afuera del restaurante, lo condujo por varios cenderos desolados entre viviendas en callejones no trancitados paro de pronto, Po rogaba que lo soltara - que pasa Tigresa?... por que me traes asta qui - Tigresa, lo solto y le dio una patada giratoria y lo mando a impactar en una pared -AU!... ESTAS LOCA?! - Tigresa corrio asta quedar frente a él

- PARATE! - este lo hiso - TU torper... inutil y pervertido PANDA ! - dijo esta

- QUE!? Y ESO POR QUE?! - dijo este y seguido sintio un leve arañaso en su mejia izquierda - AJAJAUUUU! - se quejo de dolor con una mano en tal mejia

- y preguntas pervertido... mirame - apunto a su rostro muy ruborizado y con los pelos de punta y lo bigotes asia en frente.

- por lo mas sagrado Tigresa, que te paso? - nunca la havia visto tan... roja y erizada

- TUs revistas heroticas imbesil - dijo ella ya sin poder mas sus nervios estan de punta, no podia dejar de ver esas imagenes en su cabeza.

-"maldicion debi esconderla mejor"... de que hablas Tigresa? que revistas son e... - no termino por que sintio el puño de la felina en el estomago - HAYYY! TIGRESA! - grito

- ahora que hago Po?, no puedo quitarme esas imagenes de la cabeza - dijo sosteniendose la misma

-ha!... ha!... quien te manda a tocar las cosas agenas!? -Tigresa se volteo a verlo con el seño fruncido - Po? - dijo con sarcasmo - tú no eres él santo aqui... por eso no tienes palabra... y ahora te vas a... - QUE?! hey tu tampoco lo eres, para empesar tu leiste esas revistas tambiem - dijo acusatoria mente

- tu callate!, por que casi me corrompes estupido! - dijo asercandose a su rostro y gritandole en el

- que! no no no! TU! las leiste no yo!

- pero son tuyas

- y tu que hacias escurgando mis cosas? hee!?

- callate... miserable bueno para nada!

- no tu callate... ga...ta si! eso gata! enojona - dijo con la manos en su cintura

- mira para empesar uno; no soy una gata

- si si lo eres OU! - interrumpido por un polpe en el estomago

-dos; a mi me respetas torpe, por que no saves de que soy capas

Por cada palabra po iba retrosediendo y ella adelantando asta acorralarlo en una pared

- y tres si no lo haces tus panditas como tu les dices desapareceran - dijo amenasante, sacando las garras y pasando una por sus partes. Po trago grueso - quedo claro! - asintio temeroso

- ahora te desaras de esas revistas, para que yo no las vuelba a ver - si - dijo cerio y con enojo

-(dandose vuelta)... y lo de la cita... Po... - pero antes de que terminara fue interrumpida

- si... Sobre eso dudo que aun siga en pie verdad? -dijo cavisbajo, Tigreas volteo

-no, claro que sigue en pie... solo dime cuando o a que hora - le brindo una sonrisa

-que? ya no estas enojada? - le extraño el repentino cambio de carcter de la felina

-que, me quiere enojona? - dijo con las manos en la sintura y con cara ceria,

pero burlona.

- no estabien asi... te parece a la tarde como a las tres - me parce bien, estare lista - se retiro saltando al techo de una de las casas y se fue corriendo a cuatro patas.

- estas loca Tigresa desaserme de las revistas...mmm na!, se las dare a mono para que las guarde un tiempo, me costo mucho obtenerlas...

Dicho esto el panda se retiro al restaurante con la mano en la mejia y el arañon en el.

Tigresa estaba corriendo sobre los techos del valle, aun con su notable sonrojo y los pelos de la cola de punta. Corria y corria asta que llego a una pequeña vivienda del valle, con un buen y nivelado jardin con flores de loto especificamente y a unos 8metros un pequeño lago. Paro y se reincorporo frente a la puerta, la toco tres veces... al rato abrio una viboria de 8metros (apx)... con una sonrisa la vibora madre de dos pequeños dijo:

- maestra Tigresa que le trae aqui?

- he?... se encuentra Vibora?, necesito hablar con ella...

- si, esta en el patio tracero con su prima... ven pasa - le extendio la puerta, para que pasara - gustas algo de comer ó beber?

- no grasias - paso de paso abrio una puerta al final de la vivienda y salio.

Al salir vio a ala prima de Vibora y ella, en roscadas al frente de una fuente de estilo tradicional de bambú.

- hola! - saludo ceria a la lejania

- ha!... Tigresa, ve justo hablamos de ti y lo de... la ves pasada - dijo bajando la cabeza - y como te lo arruine

- yo le he dicho, que no se preocupara, por que tú la perdonarias - dijo la prima notablemente mayor que ella

- yo ya la perdone, no sé por que se sigue culpando... ademas... - se cruso de brazos con media sonrrisa. Las dos primas se mirarón mutuamente extrañadas...

- a que te refieres? - respondio Vibora, con mirada afilada

- hoy... a la tarde... tendre otra oportunidad - dijo sosteniendo la media sonrisa al frente de ella

-(grito de niña)... HAY! SII!... no puedo creerlo tu primera cita oficial - dijo emocionada por su amiga - ven! tienes que contarnos como fue que te invito y... y que ha pasado en estos dias- dijo sin dejar hablar a Tigresa. ella solo suspiro y se sento a la par de ellas.

Y asi fue contando sus experiencias en el restaurante, del como el sr. Ping le enseño a cosinar algo, por si se sentia sola, el como hacer su trabajo, para colaborar con el negocio... Las cosa que hiso con po en los distintos viajes al mercado y uno y que otro avance con su amorio... Pero al llegar ala parte del cuarto, los pelos de su rostro, cuello, brazos y cola comenzaron a erizarce notablemente y su sonrojo comenso, tan solo por re cordas lo que vio y aprendio.

- susede algo?... Tigresa te ves algo mal... - dijo al ver que su amiga se estaba "erizando".

- nada! - se apresuro a responder, mientras la voz de su cabeza volivia: "vamos cuentas tu experiencia con las demas chicas el como te vio Po,y vistes esas revistas" NO! -dijo ella inconcientemente.

- como? Tigresa, por que paraste de hablar... - dijo Vibora

- Si... te sientes mal? - siguio la prima.

- no es solo que... - miro a otro lado muy sonrojada - que.. hoy note que todos los machos son iguales... hasta Po...

- hay Tigresa... no te preocupes dudo que Po... espera... dijiste Po - dijo recapacitando - a que te refieres con iguales? - dijo Vibora con una seja alsada.

- jiji! Vibora se refiere con lo de las hembras. Todos! Los machos son iguales solo miran el tracero y gustan de la intimidad - Vibora mira a Tigresa conlastima.

- es eso sierto... Tigresa?, pero si no lo creo, es decir es Po él no es asi, por que lo dices?

- ví unas revistas muy reveladoras... y... y solo los machos asi las mantienen,.en su cuarto - dijo bajando la cabeza

- nadie te aseguara eso, tal ves sea de algun amigo - dijo Vibora con una sonrisa falsa

- no, el admitio que eran de él... claro que indirectamente... pero... - interrumpida por la prima de Vibora

- Tigresa, yo he visto a Po y no creo que sea asi. Él es un buen muchacho y un exelente partido para tí - le brindo una sonrisa - Po es honesto, responsable, muy amable, y solidario - dio una sonrisa.

- grasias Vilbora, pero a un asi Po es adulto y seguro querra esto y yo... - Tigres calló al ver a sus amigas con los ojos bien abiertos y igual que su boca.

- TIGRESA! - dijeron ambas, sorprendidas.

- jieje - rio pelando los dientes y nerviosa - si talves las ví tambien, pero eso que ? - callo y miro al frente nerviosa

- TIGRESA! Y HABLAS DE PO! - expreso Vibora

- haaa... ys dejemos de hablar de esto y a lo que bine...

- bienes por tu ropa? - interrogo Vilbora

- si... la necesito para hoy... tendre la ctia con Po y quiero verme bien cuando me le declare... - dijo cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa soñadora

-(boquiabierta)... Te le declararas a Po!? eso es increible... casi llevan dos semanas y ya lo aras... que elegria! - sonrio y se enrosco en sus amiga - estoy feliz por tí Tigresa.

- si es solo que...

- necesitas ayuda para hacerlo?! - dijeron ambas, Tigresa las miro con susto -siii - respondio arrastrando esa respuesta.

- bien, bien, primero necesitas verte bien, como dijiste - dijo Vibora

- luego escojer lo que le vas a decir - prosiguio Vilbora...

CON PO...

Po hiba corriendo, lo que sus piernas le permitian se dirijia al restaurante, cuando un buey estaba asaltando al pato manzanero, lo tomaba del cuello " maldicion no tengo tiempo para esto" penso. Dio un salto, callendo con el tracero en cima del buey, le dio dos golpes entre los cuernos y este quedo inconciente(xD).

- grasias guerrero dragón! - le agradesio

- no hay de que, pero no tengo tiempo... adios! - dijo ya alejandose hasta que...

- Po! - dijo un mono con una paleta en la boca - que tienes? pareces apresurado - mientras corria a su lado

- ahora no hay tiempo Mono tengo que arreglarme para... OYE! - se detubo en seco

- por que te cuento esto y por que vistes asi? - dijo señalandolo

- ha! si!... es que como no hay palacio no tengo que hacer... y busque un trabajo... SOY DULCERO! - dijo con orgullo señalandose. Traia puesto un pantalo azul oscuro y una camisa que era sostenida por una banda en su cintura, era con franjas rojas verticales y el simbolo de la tienda en la espalda - pense que si tenia que trabajar, tendria que ser en algo que me gustara - sonrio - tu que haces tan apresurado?

- sierto!... no hay tiempo, tengo una cita

- con?

- Tigresa...

-(boquiabierto)... co-como?!,

con Tigresa? eso no es pocible no me digas! desde cuando salen? - dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- noo!, no mal interpretes todo - dijo ya caminando - solo la invite ya sabes... como amigos

- vamos Po todos saben que te gusta y ella tambien le gustas - se calló al decir eso

- como? en-en serio me lo dices? - Mono asintio - genial! yo con mas razon me le declarare! - suvio

el poño en alto

-buena suerte esa mujer,

hu! es imposible ojala no se separen... nos vemos no quiero ser despedido en mi segundo dia adios! - se fue corriendo. Po suspiro

- bien Po, no lo heches todo a perder! - y se marcho a su casa.

Halla llego le pidio a sus padre que preparara una merienda es pecial como la que le prometio, fue a su cuarto bajo con una toalla y se dirijio al baño a bañarce. Ya al terminar subio y se puso unos pantalones negros sostenidos por una cinta blanca que colgaba de su cintura, se puso una bufanda de lana, regalada por la esposa del maestro Oveja, color blanco. Bajo a la cosina agarro la canasta con la merienta y se despidio de su padre y se dispuso a ir con Vibora dode seguramente ya se encontaba Tigresa esperandolo. ya eran casi las tres, las hora de la "cita"

CON TIGRESA...

Ella estaba de aqui para aya despues de darce un baño en el pequeño lago de 10 metro de diametro, con su baño privado claro. Vilbora y Vibora, le daban una prenda y ella no le gustaba como se miraba.

- Tigresa, debes escojer algo, ya casi son las tres y conociendo a Po él debe de estar biniendo hasia acá...

- no es que no me guste yo los elegi pero no sé no abra algo mas... mas - no podia decirlo, tenia pena

- FEMENINO!? - respondieron las viboras al unisono

- si - dijo bajando la cabeza

-mmm... si, si hay - Vilbora se dirijio asia un closed y abrio un compartimiento bajo, saco una caja menian con una tarjetita encima - ten... el maestro Shifu te lo dio recuerdas, el festival de invierno pasado - sonrio - no quisiste verlo... esta es la hora - Tigresa lo abrio y saco un abrigo color café, de mangas largas, de lana, peludo del cuello y del final de las mangas, por donde salen las manos, de botones hasta la cintura. Era lindo.

- mmm... Si esto esta bien, junto con esta blusa plata y el pantalón negro - dijo con ellos en manos - con esto basta.

Tigresa, pidio que salieran del cuarto, tiro la tualla para cambiarce. Puso sus casuales vendas en sus pechos, pero las dejo un poco mas libres, para verce mas "bien"... se puso sus pantalones negros y con sus vendas ló sostuvo de la cintura ,luego enrrollo vendas en toda sus pantorrillas antes de la rodilla y se puso sus sandalias dejando ver sus pies. Se puso la camisa color plata muy suave y sobre él, el abrigo, se lo abotono asta dejar abotonado 4 de los 5 botones de jando el ultimo. Y al final se puso lo que nunca penso en ponerce de nuevo "perfume" olor a duraznoX). Salio

- y que tal me veo? - pregunto con orgullo de lo que habia hecho con sigo.

- ¡te ves fantastica, seguro le gustara mucho a Po! - dijo Vibora

-si se volvera loco por tí - dijo Vilbora

- eso es lo que deceo... adios decenme suerte... - dijo ya casi por salir cuando

- espera!... casi lo olvido ten pontela - Vibora le dio una flor blanca con centro rojo - en la cabeza, es un adorno te veras mas linda de lo que eres... Te deceo suerte y exito espero verlos junto la proxima ves a dios y saludame a Po _ sonrio y serraron la puerta cuando Tigresa salio del terreno.

Tigresa estaba caminando por el sendero que llevaba a la casa de las viboras, uno que otro le silvaba y piropiaba a Tigresa, por como se veia, pero no le puso atencio solo queria la opinion de Po. Ella caminaba y al ver al frente vio a Po caminando apresuradamente, con una cansta en manos. Llego ni dijo hola la tomo casi arrastras del brazo,

como un padre lleba al altar a su hija.

- que susede Po? - pregunto

- DESPUES TE EXPLICO!

- que cosa?!, aslo ahora!

- si... es que me tope con unas "admiradoras"

y no quiero arruinar esto sii?, apresuremosno, rapido - corrieron asta el bosque de bambú y pararon.

- po era sierto ó no de lo de tus fans? - dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

- claro! que si - dijo entre cortado - por que otro motivo seria... Wao! No te habia visto! Te... Te vez hermosa - Tigresa se sonrojo y dijo

- enserio?... por que lo dice es por el abrigo ó... - no termino por Po

- que tonteria dices... si te vez bien con eso,

pero no me referia al abrigo sino tú, siempre te vez hermosa uses lo que uses - dijo caminando hasta un risco a la par de una cascada, de mas adelante.

Tigresa quedo estatica "soy hermosa, para el no por lo que llevo puesto""en verdad me ama" - salto levemente de alegria y corrio asta su "amado". Llego al risco, rodeado de bambú y vio Po areglando una manta en un claro con pasto suave.

- ven Tigresa, es una vista muy linda desde aqui - ella camino a su lado y vio el paisaje... era lindo en verdad se miraba las montañas, el rio de la cascada, el bosque de pinos y demas coniferos y el atardecer, el cielo estaba teñido de un color rojiso claro asemejando el naranja con pocas nuves - ves es por eso que te traje aqui - puso una mano en el hombro de Tigresa esta no se movia, Po se fue a sacar la comida...

- Tigresa... quieres tofú ó arroz - pregunto con ambos en manos

- ha?... si tofú - dijo volteandose y sentandose en el mantel con Po

- y dime como se encuetra Vibora y sus primos? - pregunto mientras ofresia tofú.

- pues bien te mandaron saludos - tomo un pedaso y lo comio - que fue lo que hisistes despues de... de tu ya sabes de lo que hablo - se sonrojo y recordo la imagenes

-(ruborizado)... me fui al restauran y me aliste para esta cita - Tigresa lo mira ceria - oye, por que esa cara, hay que admitir que es una "cita" - arrastro esta palabar - Tigresa tomo un poco de té, que le sirvio Po

- si tienes razón, pero no le digas a nadie que te dije eso - also una ceja con una sonrisa

-jejeje... si pero imagino que ya as de haber tenido muchas jeje...

-no exactamente, esta es la primera - dijo ceria

- enserio? - asintio - pues en ese caso esta sera tu mejor cita... por que sera con el guapo y pordervilisimo guerrero dragón! - exclamo Po con orgullo

-jejeje... Po?

-Si?

- tu si as tenido muchas citas verdad?

- hu uu! Si claro con pocas chicas, pero asta ahora tu eres la mejor que he tenido - sonrio y dio un bocado a su arroz frito

- y por que? - dijo con unas sonrisa soñadora apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en las manos

- ha... por que... tu eres mi mejor amiga - eso no le gusto a Tigresa

- e... eso es bueno saberlo, pero no hay otra mejor amiga?

- no como cres, solo tu - puso su mano sobre la de ella y se dejo...

- eso me alegra mas - susurro.

Asi paso la tarde con chistes y risas, bebian te jugaban damas entre otros. Ya era de noche y hay estaban los dos acostados en la manta viendo las estrellas.

- son lindas no cres ? - pregunto Po

- si, si lo son "esta es la hora Tigresa,debes hacerlo" - ejem... Po?

- si?, pasa algo.

- tu... tu... as tenido novia? - se sonrojo y tapo su cara con las manos

-(nervioso)"vamos Po té gusta y tu le gustas" - he... no solo citas nada que ver - jugo con sus dedos nervioso

- y an hecho algo mas? - dijo dandole la espalda

- he?... a que te refieres

- ha... Ha... Que si as besado ò te an besado? - estaba que explotaba de los nervios y verguensa

Po se tenso ya era la hora de decirselo, ló estaba precionando y contesto con la verdad...

- he... si, si me besaron varias veses, pero no he besado a nadie - se dio la vuelta sonrojadoy recordando a las cabras, a Ming y otras mas.

Tigresa se dio la vuelta y miro de espaldas a Po.

-Po... si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco lo he hecho - se avergonso y se decia "ridicula" en sus adentros

-(dandose la vuelta y quedando frente a frente)... que incinuas?

-"bien solo tienes una opertunidad y es ahora"penso - un trato... - dijo centandose y poniendose en pocision de loto

-"interesante un trato con Tigrasa, aunque salga perdiendo lo are"- y que trato es?- se sentó de igual forma

- bien... aqui no hay nadie cierto? - se sonrojo- el trato es este: tú no as besado te AN besado y yó no he tenido un beso jamas! - trato de sonar lo mas tranquilamente posible, pero los nervios no la dejaron

- espera, espera, ESPERA!... tú... yo... es decir quieres que te bese?! - eso no se lo esperó

- besame y asi sera nuestra primera vez que te parace? - finaliso con una sonrisa triunfante

- es que no sé... Tu - dijo dudando, pero de todos modos lo tendria que hacer si queria estar con ella.

-entiendo... si no lo quieres hacer, pero piesa - comenso a jugar con su mente - perderas la unica oportunidad de besar a una de tu idolos del kung fu, panda

- es que tu podrias... no sé matarme! - Tgresa se golpeo la frente con la palma.

- torpe quien te lo esta proponiendo? - pregunto con sarcasmo y con poca paciensia

- ha sierto! estabien jeje - "bien Po no hay vuelta atras".

- bien... Po ahora como se hace? - pregunto emocionada, por"su primer beso"

- he?, si bien heee... asi... sierra tus ojos y supongo que yo -señalandose- comensare... Tu solo disfrutas - Tigresa se puso recta e inalo y exalo

- bien... sierro los ojos y espero - dijo ceria, pero su corazon latia mil por segundo por saber que Po le dara su primer beso los pelos de su cara y cuerpo se eisaron al sentir que Po se asercaba, sus bigotes se pusieron para adelante como todo felino. Po se aserco asu rostro y lo admiro detenidamente, emboso una sonrisa, y se preparo para hacerlo.

- no te muevas... Tigresa, pareses gelatinas... - dijo asercandose

- es mi primera vez y estoy nerviosa - dijo con los ojos serrados, para evitar ponerce mas nerviosa

Po se aserco, ya podian centir sus respiraciones serca ,que chocaban con sus narices... Po sentia cosquillas al sentir los bigotes de la felina tocar su rostro y a Tigresa eso le decia que estaba muy serca. Llego la hora faltaban milimetros para el primer beso, Po porfin toco en un suave rose los labios de la felina la cual estaba sin respiracion tambien por sentir los labios de Po en los suyos el contacto termino y Po abrio los ojos al igual que Tigresa... se miraron nesviosamente y dieron una risa de igual forma.

- y-y bien que te parecio? Tigresa, como lo hice? -pregunto Po nervioso y sonrojado

- bien... estubo bien, pero ya tenias mas experiensia... - respondio ella apenada y sonrojada - y... y... yo que tal lo hice? - sonrio nerviosa

- tambien lo hisiste bien, para se principiante - respondio este sonrijado y gacho...

Volteo la cabeza para un lado, y sintio las manos de la felina en sus mejillas, que ló jalaba y despues los labios de elle sobre los de él. Po no podia creerlo, era Tigresa quien lo estaba besando no, era un beso falso como el otro este, era real y apacionado. Tigresa era la que beso a Po al ver que se le estaba llendo la oportunidad de estar junto a él y lo beso. el beso duro unos... 50 segundos ,por el aire (maldito aire!) que faltaba en sus pulmones, estaban rojos y calientes en sus mentes solo rondaba el momento, los labios del otro y sus ojos.

- te amo - dijo tigresa, asi como asi con una sonrisa - y siempre lo are

- yo... Tigresa siempre te lo quise decir, pero por temor a que no me correspondieras no lo hacia, y ahora tu me lo dices y yo... tambien

Te amo Tigresa.

Se asercaron nuevamente y se dieron de besos tumbados en el pasto. Tigresa lamia sus labios y metia su lengua... De ves en cuando, al igual que Po.

Estaban de pie abrasados cariñosamente viendo la luna mas brillante que habian apreciado, Tigresa con las manos detras de la cabeza de Po y las de él en su cintura.

- sabes... Tigresa- que cosa? - nunca te dije que lo que mas me gusta de tí son tus ojos - de cuales cres que me enamore? - je... De los tuyos ó los mios - torpe ya sabes cuales... Los tuyos me traen loca... Mi amor

Tigresa y Po se acostarón en el pasto, Tigresa sobre el pecho suave y frondoso de Po, disfrutando de la calides del mismo y a luz de la fogata que momentos antes ensendieron. La feliz pareja se quedo dormida esperando que nada ni nadie los separe... Por nada del mundo.

ESTO ES IMCREIBLE ASIENTE SI ES CIERTO!NO SOY BUENO CON LOS CUADRO CURCIS EMBIAME UN (PM)ó comentario CON ALGUNA IDEA op cosejo Y CON GUSTO LA PONDRe EN PRACTICA EN EL FF. DISCULPEN TAMBIEN LOS DETAYES ORTOGRFICOS Y LAS ESENAS SUBIDAS DIGANME SI NO LAS QUIEREN MAS Y TRATARE DE NO SUBIRLAS DE TONO O NO PONERLAS ES SU DECISION GRASIAS Y DE JA TU PREVEW Ó COMENTARIO POR FAVOR SI!


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA HOLA QUE TAL!... SI ES TARDE UN DIA NO MAS, PERO GRASIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC. A TODOS. GRASIAS TAMBIEN POR NO ELEGIR QUITAR LAS ESENAS SUBIDAS, POR QUE SI BUSCAS ESE TIPO DE FANFIC ESTA PUEDE SER UNA OCCION, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEGEN SU COMENTARIO SII? =) SIN MAS PAJAS EL FANFIC!.

*ESTE FANFIC ES ALGO SOLO ALGO SUBIDO SI NO TE GUSTO DILO EN COMENTARIOS O PMS, PARA QUITAR Ó MEJORAR A MIS RIENDAS XD* BUENA LENCTURA Y NO OLBIDES REIRTE Y EXXX OKEAY

A muchos kilometros de donde se encontraban nuestros heroes, en una pradera de trigales y motarrales, una vivas figura femenina se cambiaba a escondidas en los esbeltos trigales. Cambiandose apresuradamente... Silvaba con tranquilidad, pero pero algo la alarmo...

- Piyén!... trea esos motarrales cortados, que es tarde para el desayuno - decia el padre de un campecino cerdo a su hijo.

- si ya voy... - dijo sin ganas

La figura antes mensionada, quedo estatica sin moverse, con un pie levantado para ponerce el pantalon café osculo. Allí estaba ella inmovil esperando a que ellos se fueran... Vieno la cola del motarral cortado que traspasaba la pared de trigo... Cuando escucho como el joven cerdo levantaba el motarral mencionado, cuando ya no oyo a nada ni nadie se apresuro a ponerse su pantalon y cuando lo hiso callo con sus posaderas expresado: AYY!, se puso de pie, para ponerse su camisa, era simple color azul osculo con detalles de dibujos de cañas de bambú, era suelta y definia de acdomen plano su escote era revelador dejaba ver una parte de sus pechos, la superior. Su cuerpo era bien definido, su cintura no era tan delgada como la de un felino, pero era entre gruesa y delgada (medio), sus pechos era abultados y algo grandes, cabiendo en la categoria de medios, por su blusa dejaba ver los puntos de sus tetillas...(XD)

-mmm... esto es muy bulgar adonde voy no es seguro andar asi - camino asta donde se encontraba su mochila y de allí saco unas vendas negras que se confundian con sus manos. Se quito nuevamente su camisa y se enrrollo las vendas para asi cubrir mas sus pechos, los apreto para esegurarse que no se calleran, los jalo de un estiro y quedo sin aire...

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii!(sin aire)... no... se... como pueden soportar las maestras de kung fu, esto tan apretado - se las aflojo para estar mas agusto - mejor!, vamos Yung ban Yi, me espera!... - agarro su mochila y camino asta salir de las grandes plantaciones de trigo.

AFUERA DE YUNG BAN YI...

En un castillo a las afueras del la ciudad Yung ban Yi... en un castillo desolado, triste y en ruinas con pasillos altos y anchos, con muchas telarañas, tenia un aspecto tenebroso.

Corrian varios lobos, gorilas, cerdos y kidans por los tenebrosos pasillos.

- APRESUREN EL PASO INUTILES! - dijo el gorila que estaba adelante corriendo

Todos llegaron a una enorme sala con las paredes agrietadas telarañas y goteras, con grandes lianas colgando y enrredaderas en los soportes. Parecia que era una sala de trono... pero donde estaba el trono?

Cuando llegaron el gorila se paro con sus nudillos y reverncio a la nada ó eso parecia...

- señor nos mando a llamar?...- Pregunto temeroso el gorila

- si... - se escucho una vos conocida pero en un tono mas fuerte y enojado, en toda la sala. No se sabia de donde probenia

- señor... Si me permite preguntar para que? - se arrodillos un kidan voluminoso vestido solo con pantalones marrones como los del gorila.

- jejejeJAJAJAJA! - se escucho la temible voz del omnipresente ser que retumbava en una risa que les erizaba la piel a los presentes.

- se-señor...? - pregunto con temor

- si... es la hora de salir de las sombras una vez mas Bum! puedes dejar caer las cortinas... - dijo refiriendose al gorila

- si mi lord... - seguido este camino asta el frente, donde una cortina roja vino tapaba algo detras de ella. Bum halo de la cortina y esta callo al suelo como una piedra. Revelando un enorme espejo, el cual reflejaba la figuara de todos los maliantes y Bum, el espejo era del tamaño de la pared.

- jejeje - se escucho denuevo su risa - Bum saves algo de nuestro cuerpo? - pregunto al gorila el cual estaba ligeramente temblando

- n-no, mi lord - contesto

-mmm... - mascullo con furia.

Todos miraban la escena con terror como si ya la hubieran visto antes. Sus ojos estaban espectantes viendo el espejo y sus reflejos en él. De pronto Bum sintio como si unas baras de árbol tocaran su hombro. Se aterrorizo. Luego sintio como de la nada era apretado é hiso un jesto de dolor y callo al piso. Los demas no miraban nada ni nadie.

- Bum... 2 años te di, para buscar nuestro cuerpo y ¿!no lo as encontrado!? - dijo la voz enojada

- no mi lord... no sabemos nada de él, es una raza estinta... como encontrarlo? - respondio frustrado y con miedo.

¡TRASWS!

Todos estaban horrorizados, por lo que presenciaron, unos gritaron y uno que otro vomito, calleron al piso del miedo. En la imagen real, estaba Bum de rodillas, con lo ojos en blanco. Muerto. Arrodillado con lo brazos caidos y un enorme hueco en su pecho, como si algo hubiera salido de él. Sus entrañas torasicas estaban esparcidas en el suelo y en las caras de las hembras de lobos, junto con sangre. Mientras que su corazón esta a unos 30 centimetros de su pecho flotando, con varias undiciones a los lados. Todos no podian dejar su cara de horror, algunas hembras lloraban con el miedo de morir, arepintiendose de haberce metido a las malas fechorias. Pero eso no era lo que los tenia en verdadero temor, era la imagen del reflejo.

En el reflejo del abominable espejo aun estaba Bum, vivo no dejaba de retorcerce del dolor, su corazón aun latia, estando fuera del cuerpo, sus gritos y lamentos no eran escuchados por los demas. Su corazón. Era sostenido con una mano de calabera, huesos llenos de sangre y venas del gorila. La mano junto con el antebrazo estaban atravesando el cuerpo del gorila, el dueño era un esqueleto, que comenso a aparecer en el reflejo, desde una senizas y polvo, los cuales no estaban presentes afuera del espejo.

Sus costillas eran anchas al igual que su caja toracica, los huesos de sus brazos eran anchos y largos terminando en sus afiladas puntas de dedos con garras, su pierna derecha estaba pegada al suelo y las senizas, pero su otra pierna estaba afuera denotando que era de cuerpo entero.

El craneo era como el de un perro, misma estructua osea, pero mas grande. En las cuencas de sus ojos, flotaban pequeñas llama verdes que daban a notar frialdad enojo y miedo.

Con su brazo libre comenso a halar en viento ensima del gorila del reflejo y de la boca del tal salio un resplandor azul en forma de llama. Era su alma. El esqueleto la tomo y comenso a comerla como si fuera una fruta. El gorila de afuera se hiso senizas, mientras que el de adentro cayo al piso é hiso polvo. Todos mirabas con horror el cuadro no querian terminar asi.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! - su risa era seca y cada ves que la abria salian senizas ardiendo - ALGUIEN MAS QUE QUIERA FALLARME?! - no escucha nada solo miedos - BIEN! -los volteo a ver con sus cuencas y llamas - EL PROXIMO QUE ME FALLE ARA LO MISMO QUE BUM... JAJAJA! - rio sinicamente, callo al escuchar la temerosa vos de una loba

- se-se-señor... - respiraba con dificultad. En el reflejo el esqueleto camina asta su reflejo y la toma de la barvilla

- que susede primor!? - asercando su esqueletico pico al de ella. Ella afuera podia oler el aliento a cadaver de su señor - Co-ira, señor.

-mm... muy bien Coira que tienes para decirme?... - dijo dandose la vuelta - TODOS!... SALGAN DE MI VISTA! - de pronto todos salieron despavoridos de allí, dejando solos al reflejo y ala loba

-(suspiro de miedo)... se-ñor, yo se quien es... - dijo temerosa asercandose al espejo, no por su voluntad asta que quedo al frente de el

- ha?... - dijo de espaldas - y como es él? - dijo mas tranquilo

- e-él es un panda lla-llamado el guerrero dragón, él derroto al demonio Ke-Pa... y.. -no ternimo porque el reflejo de él estaba allí, frenta a ella

- él es asi? - dijo alejandose de ella - un panda? - ella asintio y dijo

- pero... como... no entiendo - dijo sorprendida

- HUAJAJAJA!, si soy él soy su lado malo por lo menos lo queda de él - dijo dando la vuelta a un lado - ese maldito! Yo me dejo con algo llamado bien, al regresarme al espejo de Ying y Yang y con la impotencia de salir de aqui! - dijo furioso

- mi lord... - el la mira - y... y tenemos que matar al panda... usted... es decir al guerrero dragón? - NO! - respondio apresuradamente

- el no debe morir! - dijo volvieno a sus forma calaverica

- pe...pero poque no?

- si muere yo me quedo aqui sin sin poderes, si hacer nada!, quedo peor! - dijo dandose la vuelta y agarrando del cuello al reflejo de la loba

-si mi lord - dijo con dificultad - lo preguntaba, para no hacerlo - él la solto y callo al piso, respirando ahogadamente

- el no debe mirir - dijo - si muere no saldre de esta maldición jamas! - dijo frustrado y golpeando el espejo desde adentro. La loba no comprendia

- señor... ¡Entonces por que lo busca!? - se cubrio con los brazos, esperando el maltrato de su señor, pero no hiso nada.

- él es la clave - dijo voviendo a la forma de panda - se dice que si el lado del mal de un ser poderoso, es liberado y debuelto por el mismo mediante el espejo de Ying y Yang, estos compartiran una parte del otro, formando un balance entre mal y bien, un equilibrio el cual me dejo adentro de aqui - puso la mano en el espejo desde adentro. La loba hiso lo mismo y la puso desde afuera, conectando sus manos, no supo por que lo hiso. El "Po malo" callo al piso dentro del espejo y susurro:

- amor?... je sera tu perdicion guerrero dragon - se lebanto y miro a la loba

- tú sabes... si siguen en el palacio de jade - ella asintio con una mano en el pecho

- si... ellos sigue allí... señor

- jejeje... deja de llamarme... señor... me empiesas a caer bien - dijo con una sonrisa algo diabolica XD. A la loba al parser la gusto eso, porque sonrio con simpatia

- umm... Que tambien? - dijo coquetamente

- mas de lo que cres...

- ummm... me empieza a gustar señor...

- Do, dime Do... - dijo con el seño fruncido y un cambio de voz aterrador.

- he... Si señor Do - el se dio la vuelta para agarrar de la barvilla del reflejo de la loba.

- me gustaria... tocarte de verdad... Coira - le dio un beso al reflejo, el cual ella sintio afuera. El panda Do se desvanecio en senizas... Dejando un rastro de polvo en el pico de ella.

Su respiracion era ajitada, al igual que su corazón se ajitó cuando su señor la beso. No creia lo que pensaba se enamoro del mal.

- maldicion!, me enamore del señor Do... ahora que hago mi hermano me matara... ó el señor lo matara... hay no! - caminaba de un lado a otro esparciendo las senizas del antes vivo gorila. Salio a paso rapido, cruso los pasillos tenebrosos, asta llegar a la sala principal.

(Coira: una loba, de pelo negro con dos manchas en la frente de colo blanco. Porta un pantalon vino muy oscuto y una camisa verde oscuro. Tiene un hermano llamado Eron. Y trae dos argollas en la oreja izquierda XD)

Al llegar, se puso en un valcon en el segundo piso del castillo y grito todo lo que el sr. Do le habia dicho y por que no deben de matar al guerrero dragon...

EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ...

Eran casi las once de la mañana, se escuchaba el agua retumbar en las piedras del acantilado, dando asi un hermoso sonido tranquilizante. Unos ojos ambar se estaban abriendo con un ligero brillo vidrioso, y una sonrisa se comenzo a dibujar en sus labios. Hiso un pequeño bostezo y apoyo sus brazos en el suelo para asi levantarse , pero al incorporarce con su mano derecha toco algo suave y peludo que hiso que su sonrisa aumentara, era el pecho de Po que subia y bajava por su respiración, estaba aun dormido. Tigresa al darce cuenta, con cuidado se monto ensima de él, y comenso a asercarse a sus labios... y asi atrapandolos en tierno beso. Po sonrio con lo ojos serrados, cuando Tigresa se separo dejo un rastro de baba, un hilo uniendo sus labios. Repidamente se limpio los labios y dijo dandole una suabe palmada en la mejilla a Po.

- despierta... olgasan tenemos que volver notaran... que no llegamos anoche... - dijo entre seria y sonriente...

- HAAA...(bostezo)... si... creo que si, pero si es tempreno todavia... - dijo somnoliento y poniendo las manos en los hombros de Tigresa.

- talvez si... talvez no... mirando la sombra de la montañas y la posicion del sol... son como la once de la mañana. Es tarde, vamos levantate. - poniendo las manos en su pecho

- si... eso quisiera pero, estas ensima de mí... jeje - dijo forcejiando fingidamente

- ha, si perdón - se sonrojo al ver en la posicion en que estaba, y recordo que eso salia en las revistas. Se eriso. Se levanto de él y lo ayudo a levantarse

- grasias... Te sientes bien, Tigresa? - pregunto al verla erisada

- he?... si, si estoy bien solo es que... - se dio la vuelta y comenso a peinarse los pelos de la cara, sus mejillas y cuello, a Po le parecio tierno

- te vez muy linda asi, no se por que lo haces...

- es que no me gusta estar... estar... despeinada!, si eso despeinada - le brindo una sonrisa falsa muy evidente, por que si le decia pensaria que era una pervertida. La voz de su cabeza volvio: "vaaamos Tigresa, estan solos y tenemos una manta ancha y limpia que ensuciar y tambien un rio a la par para bañarse ¡juntos!" - NO! - dijo inconciente.

- susede algo? te ves... extraña hoy

-(limpiandose el abrigo)... estoy bien Po solo me acorde de algo... - abrio lo ojos como plato, sabia la pregunta que venia

- que cosa?, era lindo ó no?

-(nerviosa).. hee... no, es decir si... no!, pero es vergonsoso - bajo la cabeza muy sonrojada

- Vamos Tigresa, no lo creo... ademas somos pareja sierto? - dijo con ilucion

- claro que si, despues de lo de anoche... dudo que no lo seamos - lo tomo de las manos y se empino levemente y lo beso tiernamente, Po correspondio al beso y quiso tomarla de la cintura y agacharla tipo, baile, pero enves de su cintura puso su mano en su trasero, los dos se sonrojaron. Po se separo lentamente de los labios de Tigresa, por que ella tenia las manos en su pecho ebitando que se asercara, con una cara de enojo y seriedad dijo:

- Po si no quitas las manos de allí, tus... ya sabes que desapareseran y no probaran, para que funsionan - dijo con el seño fruncido. Po la dejo con cuidado en el piso, como en el abrazo de Gogmen.

- lo-lo siento no era mi intencio solo queria... - no termino por Tigresa

- descuida, se muy bien en lo que pensabas - dijo con arrogancia " sabia, que todos eran iguales" "voz: tonta! por que no te dejaste, pudieron haber probado la pose que tanto te gusta", Tigresa se sonrojo al oir su subconsiente y bajo la cabeza muy ruborizada. Al pareser ella lo deceaba mas que él. XP.

- bien como diga, mi princesa... yó... ire a darme un baño no sé... si tu... - dijo avergonzado

- no... esperare a que tu termines - se cruso de brazos y se sento en la desareglada manta...

- si... esperame aqui yo vendre en unos minutos, no me extrañes! - dijo ya, alejandose y pasando los arbusto que ocultaban el rio de la cascada. Comenso a desvestirce y mojarse en la baja agua de rio.

Tigresa por otro lado estaba en un debate mental con sigo misma.

-"pero que haces aqui!? sentada ve a ver, a tu macho, se lo pueden robar"

- no, estamos solos... eso es imposible ademas llevamos unas poca horas juntos como nivios, por no decir minutos - dijo como si platicara con alguien

-"vamos sé que quieres ver a Po totalmente des nu do, meterte con el a... hacerlo"

- que!?, no!... porque deberia estarte escuchando... malditas revistas - dijo con un leve rugido

-"Tigresa somos la misma, queremos lo mismo... nací de tu deseo sexual y no me ire asta que lo cumplas"

-(ojos re abiertos)... que!? yo no quiero eso... - bajo la cabeza abochornada

-"hay! Tigresa, ve solo un momento a dar un vistaso, para que mires y planees su encuentro"

- a que te refieres ?- dijo seria

-"ya lo sabes, soy tus deseos... hablo de sus partes, volumen tres de hembras del placer, "el oso tiene uno de los mas grandes ejemplares" "

Tigresa se ruborizo al acordarse de eso y como intento medirce

- no, no, ya no te voy escuchar lalalalalala! - intento despirtarce

-"te seguire molestandoo!, ve tambie las quiero ver"

- lalalalala! - con las manos en la cabeza

- "QUE BALLAS TORPE! el no se dara cuenta"

-(suspiro cansino)... tu fastidias peor que él...

Estabien pero solo un vistaso una mirada y vuelvo

-"bien quedaras complasida con tu decision jijiji!"

Tigresa seguida por la curiosidad, camino a cuatro patas para no hacer ruido, agasapada con la mira al frente. Cuando llego se acurruco y aparto las hojas de los arbustos con sus manos y miro por el agujero.

Estaba espectante viendo como el panda estaba mojandose sentado totalmente desnudo.

-"Tigresa, dijiste..."

- shiii!, por que no se para? -eso era lo unico que estaba esperando pensando:"al demonio el vistaso"

En eso susedio lo que Tigresa esperaba, Po se paro y movio sus hombros circularmente, para relajarles. Ella tenia los ojos dilatados y con impresion, él era alto y fornido, como estaba de espaldas, ella no dejaba de ver la unica parte que no habia visto de él "su trasero", viendo sus pompis dijo en vos muy baja:

- arrrr... quien lo diria?... eres sexy panda...

-"ves?" - callate! - respondio bajamente

Tigresa estaba viendo como se sacudia el pelo, todo lo miraba en camara lenta, con ilucion, cuando algo la hiso abrir la boca y un hilo minusculo de baba callo al piso formando una pequeña gota, siendo adsorbida por el suelo. Era sus partes. Tigresa no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, asi que agarro su larga cola y la mordio suavemente, para no lastimarce, con los pelos de punta no despegaba la vista de la entrepierna del pobre Po, su corazón latia rapido e intenso sentia aquel impulso de comer que ni ella sabia de donde salio, sus hormonas la estaban voloviendo loca, ó eran por esas revistas?, estaba ruborizada, tanto que no soporto mas viendo y se dio la vuelta y se dirijo a un un árbol a 3 metros de los arbustos y se recosto en el tronco, sin antes quitarce el abrigo y hecharlo a un lado.

-"te dije... eso fue hermoso no?"

- siiii - arrastro esa respuesta con lujuria. Despues dijo cabisbaja - pero, es enorme,

aun para mí(señalandose)... dolera si llego hacerlo algun dia? - dijo preocupada viendo su entrepierna lijeramente humeda

-"entonces ve! desnudate y se de él para siempre!... asi lo sabras!"

- no... tengo una mejor idea... - dijo con una mirada tentadora

-"hay no"

EN EL RESTAURANTE...

Shifu llegaba al restaurante del sr. Ping con las manos detras de su espalda, a preguntar po su hija y darles los buenos dias como siempre lo hacia, si es que no le pegaba la flojera el guerrero dragón...

- sr. Ping, buenos dias - dijo sereno

- buenos dias maestro Shifu!, que lo trae por aqui? - dijo alegre

- lo de siempre, a ver como se encuentra mi hija, a pasar a saludarla... y preguntar por su comportamiento

- jejejejeje... No se preocupe por eso Shifu, mi nuera se comporta muy bien... jejeje - dijo entre sus tipicas risas

- NUERA!?, nuera dijo? - pregunto exaltado, y tomandolo de los hombros

-(soltandose)... si, ya comensarón a salir... como pareja, ya era hora no cre? - Shifu no le dio importancia

- hace cuanto salieron?! - dijo algo frustrado

- si... desde ayer en la tarde, no an regresado desde entonces... seguro pasaron la noche, en algún lugar jejeje - picando las verdura y hechandolas en la olla.

- como?!, como? que desde ayer

- tranquilicese, maestro Shifu, tome este té y sientese, parece que le va dar un infarto.

Solo es una cita

-(Tomando el té)... Es solo, que no crei que fuera tan rapido... y...

- son jovenes, se aman é imagino que ya se tubieron que haber declarado a estas horas

- se que son jovenes, pero llevan muy poco tiempo juntos y... y dudo que sea una relación duradera... - el sr. Ping clavo el cuchillo que estaba usando, en el tablón

- maestro Shifu, usted debe aprender que hay personas que nacen para estar juntas, y Po y Tigresa auque sean muy diferentes son el mas claro ejemplo

- si el maestro Oogway dijo que polos opuestos se atraen, pero aun asi llevan muy poco tiempo juntos, cuanto?... una ó dos semanas talves con eso no se desarrolla un compromiso

- una relacion - aclaro - sé que no llevan mucho, imagino, pero con el simple hecho que se aman es suficiente... ademas ya esta muy grandesita su hija, como para elegir con quien estara el resto de su vida...

- si... ya es adulta y tiene la libertad de tener pareja... y...

- ya le dio... su libertinaje?

- he?... si, si ya se lo dí - dijo con poco importancia

- y de que se queja?... Ella es una jovencita muy madura...

- demasiado - susurro

- incluso mas que Po!... Yo deberia estar preocupado por él, pero como se que Tigresa esta junto a él no se por e de preocuparme... ella es muy buena en todo...

- si... en todo demasiado, asta para aprender

- a que se refiere Shifu?

-(suspiro)... ella vera... aprende muy rapido ya sea cosas buenas ó malas!, y por eso temo que se le pege la flojeria de Po y descuide el kung fu... - dijo cortante

- que!?, Po no es un flojo! es el hijo mas responsable de todos y un exelente muchacho y usted biene aqui a insultarlo? Ja!... y dice ser un buen maestro

-(sereno)... Señor. Ping, no mal interprete las cosas, quise decir que Po al ser un tanto mas inmaduro, podria influir mucho en Tigresa...

- y eso es algo malo?... Es el guerrero dragón, asta podria enseñarle a usted(señalandolo)...

- creame sr. Ping ya lo a hecho... Bien los esperare aqui asta que lleguen, necesito decirles algo - dijo con una sonrisa.

- bien le sirvo algo para la espera...

- si grasias...

XCON PO X TIGRESAX

" ha!, ha! HA!, eso, asi, me gusta esto si lo haces mas rapido y duro te recompensare, HAA! eso asi me gusta mas, mas adentro(remetia el panda a la tigre contra el tronco del árbol haciendola gemir de placer) Te juro que si haces esto todos los dias"

Esa era la mente de Tigresa llena de lujuria. Estaba ella sentada apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol de la vez pasada y acostada en en suave pasto, con el pantalon abajo y con los dos, indise y medio, metidos en su... ya saben(XD)... gimiendo y dejando humedo el pasto con sus jugos de placer, tenia lo ojos serrados por el punsante dolor placentero que se causaba a si misma y expreso entre gemidos:

- ha!, si ha! este es... ha! el momento en que me arrepiento de no haber Haa! hecho esto antes haaa! - termino dejando ir sus jugos al pasto, jadeante y con la lengua afuera y con ojos de placer. En eso escucho la voz de Po y se alarmo se paro y se subio la ropa interior...

- ha!(frustrada)... maldicion estoy sucia - y se subio el pantalon lo medio envolvio a su cadera con las vendas y noto que su pantalon tenia una gran y visible mancha en la entre piernas. Miro las orejas de Po entre los arbustos y se puso nerviosa, no sabia que hacer miro a un lado y vio "¡su abrigo!" lo tomo rapida mente, mientras miraba que Po se aproximaba, rapido lo amarro a su cintura dejando la parte del espaldar al frente y puso el pie sobre los jugos derramados, para disimular agarro unas manzanas del árbol y las puso entre sus manos y sonrio falsamente.

- ha! Tigresa aqui estas, estaba preocupado - se adelanto a ella, para abrazarla, ella lo aparto antes de que la tocara

-(con el brazo extendido)... estaba buscando algo de comer ves? - dijo enseñando la otra mano con 3 manzanas

- jejeje... si pero yo no como 3 manzanas - dijo apenado

- mmm... yo no dije que eran para tí - mordio una, y con la boca llena dijo - vamos, camina yo ire en un segundo - trago

- bien... traeme algunas tengo hambre - dijo dandose la vuelta

- tu no me madas, amor - mordio una

- jejeje ya, oye no te ivas a bañar - Tigresa escupio la manzana de la boca

- ejem... si, pero prefiero hacerlo en casa si no te molesta, amor

- bien no tardes - y desaparecio entre los arbustos, Tigresa suspiro y se limpio la sandalia en el pasto despues de recojer una buena cantidad de manzanas para ambos.

Tigresa, salio de entre los árboles con muchas manzanas en manos y brazos, se asercon a su novio y las dejo caer en la manta frente a Po el atrapo varias con un ajil movimiento. Tigresa estaba parada mientras veia como Po comia

- m,m,m(masticando)... por que no te sientas? - dijo con la boca llena y señalando un espacio junto a él.

Tigresa por su parte trataba de evitar eso, no por que no lo quisiera, sino por que estaba consiente de su olor corporal, pero Po la halo y callo junto a él y la abrazo

- Po!... no! - dijo ruborizada tratando de safarse sin exito

- que es ese olor? - Tigresa, se puso muy nerviosa sabia que olia mal... para ella

-mmm... huele rico (aspirando)... haaa! si... tú, las manzanas, y ese olor hacen de mi comida perfecta - le dio un beso en la cabeza a su novia.

- huele bien? - pregunto desconsertada - si... es perfume? - ha?... si, si es perfume... - dijo con una sonrisa amable, por que no se dio cuenta.

El tiempo paso, la horas pasaron como agua fluyendo, los jovenes enmorados xp... presenciaron el atardecer explorando esos lugares, rodeados de bambú rocas que brillavan en la noche, comiendo uno que otro dulce proporcionado por el sr. Ping... Se pacearon por los mercados bajos del pueblo, lugares alegres, pero de mala reputación. Pasaron casi toda la noche en ese lugar, jugando, compitiendo con otras parejas y bebiendo?, selebrando su noviasgo, noticia que se esparcio rapido por el lugar ya que la selebracion estaba presente en una carpa, estaban los dos sentados con una pequeña copa en una mesita bebiendo ligeros tragos de vino... que al parecer no le caian bien a Tigresa, se emborrachaba facilmente

-(ebria)... no, no no me pidas salir con tigo tengo novio... es él - señalo un espejo con el reflejo de Po - y es celoso - susurro al no tan ebrio Po

- no me digas? TIGRESITA quien es el maldito? le partire la cara - dijo alsando el puño

- él... - vovio a señala el espejo de la par

- WATAII! - le metio el puño al espejo, y este cayo al piso hecho trizas - y... y ahora tienes novio? - pregunto divertido siguiendole la corriente a su novia ebria. Esta

Comenso a llorar falsamente, Po no comprendio

- que... Susede amor? - dijo parandose y poniendose a su lado mirando que su amada tenia la cara cubierta entre mesa y brazos

-(Ebria) ha?!... Po! Sabia que ese bastardo no te habia matado - Po also una seja -umm... eras mas guapo la ultima ves... - dijo esta, mirando despeinado al panda. Seguido lo tomo de los hombros, lamio su mano e intento peinar a Po, pero seguia despeinado, asi que lo lamio como si fuera una cria y se acosto en la mesita, ebria.

- Tigresa ya es hora de irnos son como las... - le pregunto a una cerdita que paso con una bandeja - las... doce de la noche - cuando resivio una cachetada de su novia - AUU! Y ESO POR QUE?!

- (ebria) Solo me doy la vuela y ya le estas coquetiando a otra... - se cruso de brazos y se tiro en la mesita

- vamos Tigresa sabes que nunca lo aria mi corazón es tuyo - dijo él, y sintio como era jalado y besado por ella...

-(ebria) mmm... si, sabes a mí - dijo con una sonrisa tanvaliante - cargame, no quiero caminar asta nuestra casa - dijo burlista

- jejeje... si lo que digas princesa - él la agarro de las asilas como cachorra y la subio al hombro derecho - ADIOS AMIGOS! YA NOS VAMOS! - ESPERA! PO -dijo Tigresa - llebemos una de esas, son ricas ya sabes, para los chicos - dijo agarrando en pico de la botella - vamonos - dijo Po serio y caminando, Tigresa por no soltar la botella, la dejo caer y se rompio - Po, porfavor - no tu padre me mata si sabe que bebimos eso - pero... - no es no...

Salieron de la enorme carpa del lugar siendo saludados y felicitados por los pueblerionos. Po iba con Tigresa en hombros, esta estaba hechando babas, dormida, Po solo sonreia, caminado por el sendero al restaurante vieron a Mono que caminaba en direccion contraria.

- hola Mono! - saludo Po amablemente

- hola Po, venia del resturante de tu papá... oye que traes en la espalda? - dijo viendo en gran bulto en la espalda del panda

- ha sii... ella es mi novia - refiriendoce a Tigresa

- Ti gre sa?... hay! Tigresa!.. caray Po que le hiciste?

- yo?, nada... ya sabes como son los primerisos con el vino jejeje

- si... se emborracho? - si, por 5 copitas - enmenizando con los dedos

- ha... ya veo, mejor evita que se aserque al vino y a tí ebria jajaja! - se rió por su chiste al igual que Po

- Mono, y por que venias de casa de papá? - interrogo

- a si !, me dieron un mensaje a nombre de tú padre, al pareser hubo una tragedia - puso su semblante triste

- que habra susedido? - dijo para si mismo

- no se, pero nos vemos mañana para limpiar las antigüedades del palacio

- quien yo? - dijo como si no fuera a él - te equibocas Mono, a mi no me toca limpiar eso oiste?! - dijo casi gritandole ya a lo lejos

- YA VERAS POR QUE TE DIGO! - le grito Mono

Po iba caminando con Tigresa casi desmayada ó dormida, lo que sabia era que no estaba con él en esos momentos asta que...

- amor... ya llegamos?... - dijo somnolienta - ha! mi cabeza

- te dije que no bebieras tanto Tigresa - le respondio serio

- si... pero juro que fueron como... 5 ó 4 copitas nada mas... sierto?! - se alarmo al pensar que llego a algo mas...

- si... solo que estabas coquetiando conmigo - dijo burlón, lo cual hiso sonreir a Tigresa

- ha!... Ya puedes bajarme si quieres - dijo queriendo caminar

- y que si no quiero? - dijo con una sonrisa esperando que lo contradijera

- pues sigue cargandome... y me avisas cuando lleguemos - se recosto en la espalda del panda

Ya para llegar estaban por serrar cuando Po detubo a su padre, el cual estaba serrando

- espera papá... ya llegue - cuando entro vio a Shifu sentado en un extremo de un tablero de Maiyong

- Shifu! - dijo Po

- Shifu... padre que hace aqui - dijo mientras bajaba de la espalda de Po y se ponia en frente de él con dificultad y tambaliandose

-(desde el asiento viendo el estado de su hija)... Venia a saludarte y ver como estabas, y me avisaron de tu noviasgo con el guerrero dragón

- entonces ya son novios - pregunto el sr. Ping,

- ellos asintieron con una sonrisa y viendose mutuamente.

- y que piensa... padre? - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y las manos juntas, jugando con ellas.

- no les dire nada, ya me lo esperaba, vivir en la misma casa y que de por casualidad Tigresa sea quien le aya pedido ospedarse aqui a Po, me llevaba a muchas dudas e inclui que se gustaban, por eso solo les pido que sean felicese juntos que nadie ni nada los separe. - los miro con satifacción - ha! y Po no me gustaria ni! te gustaria, que obligaras a mi hija a nada que ella no quiera, YA QUE HUELO A VINO EN TODO! - levanto la vos al oler ese olor embriagante

- que?!, no no yo no... - padre él me dijo que no bebiera, fui yo quien bebi por voluntad - dijo gacha

- bien!, que no se repita, ó al meno que no me dé cuenta entendido, y para asegurame de que no lo hagan los 2 ayudaran a limpiar a Mono y Mantis las antigüedades del palacio

- hay no!, y con ellos?! - dijo TIgresa - ellos bromean mucho maestro...

- si es cierto, nos fastidiarian mucho

- tomenlo ó lo hacen solos! - dijo cortante

- estabien - dijeron ambos

- bien los espero mañana en la tarde para entrenar, despues de que terminen de limpiar... nos vemos - se retiro por la puerta. Ping la serro y los encaro a ambos

- lo unico que espero es que no agan mucho ruido oyerón? - los dos se sonrojaro y se quedaron viendo por un segundo. Depues Tigresa se retiro dicimulando al cuarto y Po la siguio

- hay, los jovenes son tan tontos jejeje je - se rio

En la avitasion, Po estaba preparando la colcha para dormir, siendo observado por Tigresa, la cual esta sentada pensando mientras miraba a su novio, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos.

- bien... termine saldre para que te cambies...

-"vamos Tigresa desvistete delante de él, para exitarlo as que te decee"le decia la voz en su cabeza la cual dirijia su lujuria. Tigresa sonrio

- para que Po, somos pareja no hay nada que esconder - dijo mientras se paraba y dejaba caer sus pantalones seguido de su camisa, dejando ver las vendas medio sueltas en sus pechos bien formado y deliniados y sus piernas al desnudo dando a la vista la fina endidura de su organo sexual, pegado a su ropa interior

- hhhhha!(con la boca abierta)

- quieres que me quite esto tambien? - pregunto al panda, metiendo los pulgares dentro de su ropa interior, para bajarsela.

- noo! Espera Tigresa que haces?... no lo hagas... so... so lo acuestate - dijo evitando ver su intimidad, mas de lo que ya habia visto. Tigresa quedo desconsertada

-"pense que le gustaria... Que salio mal?" penso Tigresa "voz: es muy inocente todabia", mietras que Po ya se habia acostado, dandole la espalda

- soy fea... verdad? - finjio tristeza

- no, claro que no, es solo que es muy pronto no cres?, llebamos muy poco tiempo juntos yo... yo... prometo hacerlo, pero se paciente si?, aun no estoy preparado. - dijo de espaldas a Tigresa

Ella comprendia, tambie no estaba preparada.

- puedo acostarme a tu lado?... tansiquiera - dijo timida y poniendose una bata

-(suspiro)... sip, siento mucho no hacer mas... creo que no abra problema... con dormir juntos... no Tigresa - dijo apoyado en sus codos - ven - ella hiso caso y se acosto a su lado

- que mas quieres que haga? - le pregunto él dandole un beso en la cabeza

- que lo besos no se dan el la cabeza sino aqui - lo beso y Po correspondio. Dejaron de hacerlo y se miraron mutuamente. - que estes siempre a mi lado y no te preocupes por complaserme yo... yo entiendo y no te obligare jamas - se acosto en el pecho de Po, serrando esos ojos color carmesi, esperando ser abiertos al dia siguiente. Po se sentia mal al haber escuchado las palabras de su novia,

no queria desepcionarla...

SI, SI ESTOY LOCO.

ESPERO LE AYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI EN HACERLO; DICULPANDOME POR LO HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS Y LEXICOS NO OLVIDES DEJAR TU COMENTARIO AL TERMINAR DE LEER YA SABES... PARA ANIMARME A SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y SABER SI LES GUSTO MI MINI RELATO, fue sin duda el capitulo que asta ahora mas me a costado

comenta chao chao ¡ TITOBALBIGCHINA !


	6. Chapter 6

(*Gracias maestra Vibora, por la ayuda... de arreglar mi fic*)

Bien hoy ando tranquilo. Nada a pasado desde que me robaron el cel, todo fue agonía hasta ahora. Puedo escribir ya espero que les guste este nuevo capi de esta pervertida historia, y que dejen sus comentarios porque si no es como obligarme a dejarla de escribir. Otra vez me disculpo por la gran tardanza es casi mas de un mes que no publico. Bien los dejo leer esta historia, dedicada a alguien :).

Kung fu panda no me pertenece (pero quisiera), soy fan que creó una buena historia.

"su paso era fuerte e impetuoso, su cuerpo aturdido por las cientos de guerras, sus brazos, caídos tambaleantes, sus hombros fuertes y determinados cubiertos con una capa empapada por la lluvia callente, su rostro fijo en el camino rocoso, empinado y lodoso sus ojos eran con determinacion. Su capa, le pesaba pues le impedia mover sus brazos con libertad, no aguanta mas quiere ver a su vida a su amor, su doncella la espera. Blanco y negro. Un guerrero formidable se podia ver en él, poder, el mas grande y gentil, un ser podervilicimo y guapo. Solo, camina con direccion a mi y no lo puedo evitar..." - soñaba Tigresa, mientras dormia y ronrroneaba a la par de su amado panda, el cual fue despertado por los leves movimientos, por no decir una patada, y los ruidos que ella hacia. Este al abrir los ojos lo que vio fue a ala tigresa durmiente dandose la vuelta, para quedar boca arriba. Luego se medio levanto con algo en mente, se aserco al rostro de la maestra y la beso tiernamente y luego comenzó a besar su cuello, rostro y otros lados referentes a su parte abdominal, asiendo que se despierte.

- ummm... me gusta que me despierten asi - dijo con una mirada entre coqueta y somnolienta

- jejeje... si... - se sonrojo - oye recuerdas lo de ayer?... estoy listo... si quieres empieso o... - iba a tocar su abdomen y vio la cara de Tigresa, la cual no expresaba nada por asi desirlo, tenia la vista ladina y un leve temblor en los labios

- que susede Tigresa?...

- es que no quiero que hagas esto si te e obligado Po, ademas ahora que lo pienso no creo estar lista... - dijo esta con una sonrisa fingida, pero por dentro estaba algo triste.

- o... es que ayer, no te complasi en eso y pues... me senti mal por no hacerte caso...(suspiro), no quiero fallarte ni desepcionarte. Fuera lo peor para mí.

- Po tu nunca lo aras... tengo fé en ti - le puso la mano en su mejilla

- grasias - dijo sonriendole

Po iba a levantarse cuando sintio la suave pata de Tigresa agarrandolo del brazo.

-(coquetamente)... quien dijo que te tienes que ir?... me comensaba a justar el juego de los besos... que tal si comienzas de nuevo... - lo jalo y él callo a un lado - comienza Po

- bueno... pero no te quejes - no lo hare...

ABAJO EN LA COSINA...

El sr. Ping agarra un cuchillo y comienza a picar unas verduras, las pica y hecha a la olla... cuando se percato de algo, era tarde para sus condesendientes.

-(cuchiyaso) mmm... es tarde para esos dos... Shifu seguro los esta esperando... ire a despertarlos... - clava el cuchillo y sube las escaleras y se detiene en frente de la puerta de los jovenes enamorados (piesa de Po) al escuchar ruidos, gemidos, risas y un sonido que penso nunca escuchar el "ronrroneo". Lo que el estaba escuchando era:

"rrrrrr... asi mas Po rrrrrr ha ha si lo isieras mas abajo essssstaaaaria exelente""asi o mas mmm""ha ha rrrrrr eso mas bajito y aqui te falta""aqui?""si alli ha! no muerdas torpe! rrrrrr""oye te dije que no te quejaras""tu sigue aprovecha que te dejo rrrrrrr ha... eso mas abajo te digo... aqui...""Tigresa! alli no, puede que benga mi papá""bueno entonses besa... aqui""iiiiiiiiiiii! estas loca?!""vamos guerrero dragón rrrrrr o te da miedo""no es eso esque... ¡umm! umm! umm! ha! ha! ha! que te pasa?!""mire que no comensabas rrrrr ven toma una siquieres... estubimos a punto de hacerlo de todos modos las vas a tocar algun dia rrrrr ha! Po que atrevido hay! asi! ha haha rrrrrr eso!""ummm jeje""hay que no muerdas! rrrrr asi ha ha ha si fuera abajo""alli no por lo meno no hoy jajajaja""" tas! que no entiendes tonto que no muerdas ahaaaa... ya deja que me estas exitando..." - eso era lo que escuchaba el . Sacudio su cabeza y empujo la puerta sin avisar, para sorpender a la pareja.

Estos estaban en una posicion comprometedora y vergonsosa.

Po estaba ensima de Tigresa con sus manos posadas en los antebrazos de ella y sus labios en el peson izquierdo con la mirada fija en el lado dode se ubicaba su padre. Tigresa estaba tambien con la mirada fija en dode estaba el sr. Ping, ella estaba semi desnuda, lo unico que se cubria en el cuerpo era su entrepierna, la cual era cuvierta por una piesa de ropa interior blanca (XD) tenia su bata en la mano derecha y su cola al rededor de la cintura de Po

- papá esto no es lo que parese - se separaron muy sonrojados, Tigresa no hallaba como cubrirse por los nervios...

- asi, y que es?

- papá... podemos ir a tu habitación porfavor - dijo entre dientes

- bien... y usted combiese maestra Tigresa... - de dirijio a ella

- s..si... - dijo muy sonrojada

Po se llevo a su padre ala habitacion de él, cerro la puerta y comenzo

- papá que te pasa?... no puedes entrar asi a mi habitacion, sabes que estoy con Tigresa... siempre

- Po, pero no pueden estar teniendo relaciones aqui a cada rato...

-(sonriojado) papá!... no, nunca lo hemos hecho...

- ha?... entonses para nada estoy tejiendo esto (agarra una bola de estambre con un pantalonsito a medio hacer)... como que no an tenido accion...?

- quien sabe si no ubieras llegado talvez... digo talvez despues de un tiempo pudiste haber tenido un nieto jejeje... - dijo bromiando, conociendo a su padre.

- maldicion!... por que?!

- jajaja... ya papá solo bromiaba... esto lleva tiempo - dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro

- prometeme que me daran uno... - entre cerro los ojos

- no se... talvez si ella esta dispuesta

- claro que lo estara... o si no la hecho de aqui... - dijo autoritariamente, en eso Po nota un rollo que veia siempre cuando habia luto...

- quien murio? - dijo triste. El señor Ping quien reia callo a la pregunta y se puso triste

- no queria decirtelo... no podia arruinar tu felicidad con Tigresa... - toma el rollo y dice

- fue enviado... desde medicina morge de Yung ban Yi... diciendo que tu tio Fing murio de causa natural hace 4 dias - dijo triste

-(cerro los ojos y volteo la cara)... no pense que iba a morir llavaba solo 121 años... y no pude ni despedirme de él... - suspiró con culpa

- Po... no es tu culpa, las personas se tienen que ir alguna vez... ademas un gran maestro dijo: que los accitentes no exiten...

- papá esto no es un accidente es trajedia...

- pero las cosas pasan por algo... el te queria como yo te quiero a ti... - lo abraza

- grasias pá... - en eso entra Tigresa con algo de pena ya cambiada con su abitual ropa

- he?... puedo pasar... - dijo apenada por la situación anterior

-(solloso sin emocion)... si pasa amor... - ella ve a su novio un poco decaido

- te pasa algo Po?... que susede?

- Tigresa... mi tio Fing murio hace 4 dias - ella se sorprendio

-(¡!).. como?... murio?, pero si era un señor muy fuerte y... y no es posible hay que avisar a mi padre de esto... - Los dos la quedaron viendo raro

- perdo? Tigresa era mi tio tu no deberias estar alterada... - fue interrumpido por Tigresa

- Po... yo era su consentida cuando me conocio... - propuso

- hey si no fuera por mi ni te hubiera conocido... - defendio

- y... y eso que?,... le gustaba visitarme a mi

- era ami a quien visitaba en el palacio no a ti - dijo con el seño fruncido

-(de la misma forma)... pero a mi me daba regalos...

sr. Ping pensando: "esta sera de esas parejas que estaran toda su vida juntos tal y como dijo mi tio Fing jejeje"

- a pues... ami... me dio algo mas grande que tu...

- que yo? y porque no lo he visto?

- ha?... - ves... era su favorita desde que me conocio...

En eso sr. Ping se puso en medio y dijo:

- ya... ya... él tenia muchos favoritos pero digo que el favorito fue mi hijo... - le dio una palmada en la barriga y Po puso una sonrisa de victoria (_8') mientras que Tigresa se cruso de brazos con un puchero

- y por que lo dice señor Ping?

- ha, buena pregunta Tigresa - expreso el r. Ping

- que quieres decir pá - pregunto el panda

- el me dio la ultima vez... una carta... que decia que el eredero de su fortuna y propiedades hibas a ser tú... Po - los dos se quedaros con la boca desencajada mas Po... no creia lo que escuchaba era rico...

- e...eso significa que soy rico? - comenso a dar saltitos el panda, Tigresa tenia los ojos re abierto y la boca igual, su novio era rico...

- pero...

La peor palabra para los dos... llego

- el al pareser te la dejo asta que te cases Po... y tambien te eliguio 2 occiones de matrimonio y una eres tu Tigresa... - ella sonrio a mas no poder, ella era la que daba saltitos ahora

- jajajjaaja... escuchaste eso Tigresa?... - la abrazo y la beso en la boca tan fuerte que ni ella al pareser lo sentia - te amo Tigresa - ella de la emocion ni hablar podia - ven vamos tenemos que hacer un nieto para papá - la tomo al estilo novia.

El señor Ping se emosiono - papá estaremos ocupados - ni sabia que decia de la pura emoción

- QUE?! QUE!? ESTA LOCO PO, NO! CLARO QUE NO!, YA SUELTAME - dijo en su tono peculiar, y afandose con un codaso.

-(sacudiendo su cabeza)... he... si si... perdon, no era mi intencion - dijo apenado y sonrojado al acordarce que no estaban solos al haber dicho esas cosas.

-(negando).. sr. Ping.. y quien es la otra? - pregunto entre dientes con el seño fruncido

- ha... - se quedo con el dedo levantado, y la boca abierta - no se... lo ultimo que dice la carta es... - abrio el rollo y se fue asta abajo y leyo.

/Parte final de la carta/

"Postada: mi querido aijado si quieres saber quien es tu otra electa novia, sera mejor que te encamines a Yung ban Yi, ve al correo magistral y encontraras otra carta diciendote, quien es si es que ya no la conosiste y tambien encontraras otra cosa. Espero que esta noticia te alegre a tí y tu desendensia. A y a mi queridicima Tigresa te envie un regalo... que si no me equiboco lo tendra Shifu en este momento, no me queda mas que decir, que lleguen a ser mas felices que yo

ADIOS"

Los tres solo pusieron un rostro de tristeza, al saber que su tio no pudo ser tan feliz en su larga vida...

- que mal... que se alla ido, habian tantas cosa que queria decirle... - expreso seria Tigresa, pero con melancolia

- como que cosas, Tigresa? - preguntu su novio

- ya no importan - se cruso de brazos y salio del cuarto - Po apresurate.. recuerdas que tenemos que ir con el maestro Shifu hoy - grito ya afuera

- haaa, Papá me tengo que ir, y grasias por la noticia, si al go tagica, pero nos alegro al final - lo tomo en un abrazo - nos vemos mas tarde - le sonrio, y salio.

Ya afuera, Tigresa esta le brazos crusados embosando una sonrisa tierna

- nos vamos panda

- si claro... - intento bromiar con su raza, pero nada salia. Tigresa also una seja

-mmm... nada ya... vamonos - le puso la mano en la espalda y salieron del restaurante.

A UNAS CUADRAS...

Mantis salta adelante y grita:

- ¡rapido simio!... se nos hace tarde!

- oye! aquien le dises simio?! - reprocho desde adentro de la dulceria donde trabajaba -... y bien Uga... me daras el permiso para hoy? - le pregunto a una joven cabra, dueña del negocio

- ummm... no lo se llevas muy poco tiempo trabajando y... y espera para que lo quieres?

- ha?... si, si es que hoy hay entrenamiento... y tengo un tabajito que me encargo el maestro Shifu y ya sabes como es él.. ademas queria visitar a unos amigos, que ahora son pareja, quien sabe como.. pero bueno... - explico Mono a la cabra

- talves te de el permiso... si me dices quienes son los enamorados - dijo con emocion

- Tigresa y Po - respondio cortante

- wau... no pense que... - estarian juntos - termino Mono

- no... que fuera tan pronto... -dijo algo desencajada

-(asintio).. si pero la mayoria, despues de los años, ya pensabamos que estarian juntos algun dia... ire a su casa ahora para felicitarlos - dijo sacando una bolsa con dinero de su pantalon - me llevare una caja de chocolates para ellos - puso 5 yuanes en la mesa. Uga los aparto devolviendoselos

- no te preocupes, van de mi parte... y claro puedes tener el dia libre, antes yo sola atendia este lugar que mas da un dia mas jejeje - dijo ella con una sonrisa

- hay tu tan linda... - bromio Mono (muy en el fondo), en eso salta Mantis en su hombro y dice:

- ya par de tortolos, dejen de coquetiar que ya se nos hace tarde... - se burlo, alo cual ellos se sonrojaron

- he... si, ya nos tenemos que ir jejeje - dijo nervioso

- ha si... me tengo que poner a trabajar jejeje - dijo ella de igual forma

- no vemos luego - dijo Mono saliendo del negosio

- adios... y felicitame a la pareja de mi parte... - dijo Uga despidiendose

Ya afuera de la tienda Mono y Mantis iban caminando, hacia el restaurante del sr. Ping, cuando divisaron a la pareja, caminando hacia ellos, Tigresa tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Po y él solo sonreia.

- hola chicos, ibamos a bucarlos... espera que le pasa a Tigresa? - pregunto Mantis

Tigresa, tenia una mirada seria y/o pensativa, enseguida ella se percato que la miraban raro.

- que?.. Por que me mira asi?, tengo algo en la cara o que? - dijo ella, por la forma de como la miraban

- no... es que te ves algo seria de lo normal... - dijo Mono

- he... estaba pensando... si solo eso - respondio

- mmm... en que amor? - ella se puso nerviosa

- hee... en... en lo del regalo del tio Fing - invento excusa

- que pasa con él? - pregunto nuevamente Mono

- (poniendo mirada triste)... él... él... murio, hace 4 dias

-(!)... o.. eso es una mala noticia, ya le dijeron a Shifu? - expreso Mono

- a eso ibamos... - dijo tigresa - hay que apresurarse - dijo ya caminando a paso aselerado

-mmm... le pasa algo y no nos quiere contar - dijo Mantis

- si... que sera, hay que aberiguarlo

- dejenmelo a mí chicos - seguido él, se adelanto hasta quedar a su lado y pregunto;

- pasa algo Tigresa?... te noto algo inquieta... es por lo que dije en casa sierto? - dijo muy apenado

-(lo noto y se sonrojo)... no, es solo... que me inquieta lo de la muerte del sr. Fing, si eso - dijo algo calmada, sabiendo como era de ingenuo su novio.(!)

- no, eso no es sierto... - reprocho - es algo mas lo sé... vamos puedes decirme, o acaso no confias en mí - dijo él con finjida tristeza

-(suspiro)... es solo... que me inquieta la idea de que tenga competencia, aun sin saber de quien se trata...- se pone aun mas nerviosa - mas aun ir a Yung ban Yi...

- jajaja... si... espera ! Yung ban Yi dijiste?! - se alegro y la tomo de los hombros. Ella se asusto

- Yung ban Yi ! - dijeron los otros dos furiosos

- esto no puede ser... - dijeron Mono y Mantis al unisono

- genial!... iremos a Yung ban Yi - dijo Mantis

- si eso sera favuloso... Po iras tambien

- jejeje... ir?... estoy listo para ir amigos! o si! - chocaron las manos/tenazas los tres - si... solo falta Grulla y estamos todos jajaja, esto sera genial... y tu cariño iras? - pregunto

- no... - dijo cortante y seria

- que? por que no?

- solo no quiero ir

- Tigresa... - reprocho

-no, es no Po...

- y que pasara con la fortuna?

- hee... no sé...

- tienes que ir, Tigresa solo tu y yo, podemos obtenerla...

Mono y Mantis, solo miraban como partido de ping pong

- si... pero, que si alli, te enamoras de otra... no por nada se le dice la ciudad de las bellezas - dijo con el seño frunsido

- yo ya me enamore de tí, Tigresa y no hay ni habra nadie que me separe de mi novia - puso la mano de su mejilla

- si pero, no quiero que vallas te puede pasar algo malo, Po...

- al guerrero dragon?... no, pelie y derrote a un dragón demoniaco y mirame estoy a tu lado

- si es solo que... ya ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto si... ya vamonos - camina rapidamente dejando a Po y los demas atras...

-mmm... hermano... te lo sigue ocultando... - dijo Mono apoyado en su cola y poniendo una mano en su hombro

- si, Po todos los que regresamos de Yung ban Yi, lo hacemos con secretos ó cosas de que no nos enorgullesemos... - era Mantis, subido en el otro hombro de Po. Seguido estos salieros detras de Tigresa.

EN EL CASTILLO...

Corria a cuatro patas Coira jadiante y nerviosa. Al llegar tumbo la puerta de lo que parecia una sala de trono, donde estaba un enorme espejo de pared completo, la sala anterior al insidente con Bum. Llego y freno en seco frente al espejo, se paro e hiso una reverencia

-(jadeando)... ha... queria hablar conmigo maestro Do?

Enseguida en el reflejo, senisas y polvo comensaron a juntarse, dando forma al esqueleto. Despues comenso a tomar forma panda, vestido con una tunica negra con bordes de brasas, tenia ojos verde apagados

-(extendiendo sus brazos)... si... nesecito pedirte un favor... - dijo con una sonrisa diavolica, que exito a la loba (XD)

- diga usted maestro y yo lo cumplire con todo el gusto - sonrio

- mmm... bien, pero antes contestame algo...

-(sorprendida)... de... de que se trata?

- quieres estar ami lado por siempre? - ella asintio temerosa - en ese entonces necesito que hagas lo siguiente

- que cosa? - no dejo terminar a Do

- necesito que vallas al valle de la paz, y me pongas al tanto de lo que le susede a mi otro yo... He tenido un vistazo de lo que planea el guerrero dragón - dijo dandose la vuelta

- he... Do, estamos muy lejos, y ademas como te pondre al tanto?... - Do se da la vuelta

- vez en aquella mesa? - señalo una mesita en una de la equinas del gran salón, la cual ensima tenia un gancho de metal muy afilado - trae el gancho y corta un pedaso del espejo, asi... nos mantendremos en contacto

Seguido Coira corre asia la mesa, agarra el gancho y vuelve asia el espejo. Con cuidado rasga con el filo del gancho, un pedaso cuadrado del espejo y lo toma con cuiado sin dejarlo caer.

- bien y ahora que hago? - dijo con el espejo en manos

- iras... al valle, encontraras a Po, el guerrero dragón... me mantendras informado, y cuando te des cuenta que ellos iran a Yung ban Yi, regresaras... por que el destino los traera asia mí - termino con una mirada espelusnante.

EN EL VALLE...

Po y Tigresa estaban caminado, con Mono y Mantis. Ellos le habian contado todo lo referente a como Po podria llegar a ser rico. Platicaban animadamente, por un camino que dirijia a la gran galeria, donde se encontraban las armas y artefactos del palacio de jade. Al llegar divisaron a Shifu meditando ensima de una roca, antes de que alguno dijera algo él dio un mortal para atras y callo frente a ellos.

- llegan tarde - dijo

- si es nuestra culpa maestro... - fue interrumpia por Mono

- maestro Shifu... el murio

- mmm... murio?, con razon el paquete y la carta de despedida - dijo pensativo - para mi estabien que se alla ido a un mejor mundo, no estaba bien aqui.

Todos se sorprendieron, al escuchar las palabras del padre de Tigresa

- papa!... co...como puedes decir eso de un señor tan amble? - le reprocho su hija

- me molesto y siempre me molestaba... haaa! y porque les cuento esto ya vallan a limpiar las antiguedades, que tienen entrenamiento en la tarde!

-(suspiros)... si ya vamos... dijeron todos

Al cabo de la horas limpiano los pisos, las armas y artefactos... el tiempo pasaba rapido. Tigresa esta limpiando una esfera que jamas habia visto en su vida, como no hacia contacto directo con ella, por que la limpiaba con una manta, no se habia percatado de su poder. La termino de limpiar y la coloco con cuidado en su estante, pero sin fijarse hiso un minimo rose lo cual proboco que ella viera cosas

Ella comenso a escucha risas de niños, abrio los ojos y miro a un pequeño panda y una tigresita correr a cuatro patas... quedo estupefacta, era la primera vez que miraba a niños de esas razas, se levanto y miro a su alrededor, una enorme pradera con un árbol a su lado. Camino tambaleandose y choco con el pequeño panda. él no lloro se quedo hay quieto con la mira baja. Seguido Tigresa agarra y lo suspende asta quedar frente a él, este levanto su mirada... rara para la maestra este tenia un ojo jade y otro carmin. El pequeño panda hablo y dijo algo que la maestra no escucho... en eso se le escucha una voz paresida a la de Po pero mas ronca, proviniente del Pequeño... "Tigresa" decia, esta se asusto y dejo caer al niño, el cual se iso humo antes de impactar en el piso. Su entorno se volvio negro, lo que noto fue al panda corriendo... y riendo... seguido se escucho un grito aturdidor y demacrante... que saco a la mestra de esa pesadilla

Respiraba ajitadamente, tenia sus manos en la orejas y su vista era borrosa.

- no te gusto lo que vistes verdad? - pregunto Shifu

-(jadeante)... que fue eso?

- Tigresa, hija eso fue uno de los 16 ojos de Aragón, todo aquel que lo toca puede morir o llegar a tener algun tipo de premonición, que puede ser mala o buena...

- eso fue orrible! - dijo con lo ojos llorosos

- si... cuando la toque, no me gusto lo que vi - cerro los ojos con fuerza

-(dandose la vuelta). que fue lo que vio?

-(suspiro)... vi la masacre de mi pueblo natal...

- lo...lo siento padre...

- no te preocupes, lo que importa es que estes bien... dime que fue lo que vistes?

Tigres le conto todo a su padre y alos demas al terminar el entrenamiento, ella tanto como los demas quedaron confundidos no ponian imaginarse que se podria significar esa premonición... algo aterradora para la maestra pero curiosa para los demas furiosos y Po con Shifu...

BUENO, ASTA AQUI EL CAPI SI ALGO CORTO LO SE, PERO QUE SE LE VA HACER, LA ULTIMA PARTE ME DIO MIEDITO HACERLA,

ESPERO MUCHOS DE SUS COMENTARIOS DE COMO LES PARECIO,... COMENTE POR QUE SINO ME DEPRIMO

A Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA Y LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA ASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI...


	7. Chapter 7

AVISO: KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENESE... SINO A LOS CREADORES...

JAJAJA HOLA! ME EXTRAÑARON?, NO? BUENO, COMO SEA. HOY LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPI DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y QUISIERA AGRADESER A LOS POCO QUE ME AN SEGUIDO ASTA AHORA... PARA MI SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE, LECTORES. SIN MAS PAJA QUE REGAR EL CAPI... UY Q EMOCION SE ASERCA LO BUENO JAJAJA

DESDE AHORA AVISO QUE SERA UN POQUITO SUBIDITO, YA SABEN LENGUAJE Y ESENA ETC ASU RESPONSAVILIDAD QUEDA XD

Los dias pasaron y con los dias los meses. Tres meses habian pasado desde que Tigresa tubo su "premonicion", estaba muy asustada desde entonces, pero con el tiempo le resto importancia. Todo era paz y tranquilidad en el valle, con uno y que otro asalto, nada de que preocuparse, con nuestra pareja preferida, todo fue paz tambien asta siertos puntos, los cuales peliaron, pero se reconsiliaban facilmente... tambien trataban de alejar la tentacion de sentir sus cuerpos encima del otro, el cual se llevo acabo a la perfeccicio, tanto por Po como por Tigresa, la cual era la mas impulsiva indirectamente. No solo eso pasaba por las cabezas de nuestro heroes, sino que tambien el susodicho viaje a Yung ban Yi, el cual era negado tanto por Tigresa como su padre Shifu... seria por alguna razon, talvez. Todos estaban felices por la pareja, pero los que mas sufrian se podria decir que eran los padres de ambos. El señor Ping, no soportaba la idea de su nuera de no ir a Yung ban Yi, pues serian ricos si lo hacian, pero se negaba, no lo entendia... ademas el soportar que no le ayan dado un nieto o por lo menos en la espera de uno, lo ponia impaciente y con ganas de hecharla de la casa, pero no lo hacia por su hijo... poque pensaba que si lo hacia no le darian lo que tanto anelaba.

Ya con el maestro Shifu, era otra historia, pues casi casi el panda lo sacaba de quisio, con sus boberias, mas las bromas y su "poca madures" como le decia... pero que pasaba?, si por el fuera estaria a dieta y con multiples castigos, pero por no ver a su hija con el seño frunsido denuevo, no lo hacia ya que él era la unica persona(animal), que hacia feliz a su hija, la hacia sonreir, gritar y reirse, en total en estar en un mejor estado de animo. Pero lo que no le agradaba era que el panda, le estaba transmitiendo su... su... forma de ser, mas floja, un tanto inrresponable e inmadura, pero con tal de verla feliz era capas de reprimir eso impulsos... habia que estar en paz interior. Ultimadamente Po iba e iba de molesta con lo del viaje a Yung ban Yi, él insistia en pedirle la mano asu hija (ella no se a dado cuenta).. pero la boda queria que fuera alla. Shifu se negaba, no al matrimonio, pues llavaban un buen tiempo de novios... a lo que se negaba era al vieje... El panda siguio insistiendo asta que un dia, trajico para el maestro Shifu y Tigresa, pero muy feliz para los demas furiosos y Po, llego. Era Zeng que aterrisaba tranquilamente al frente de todos(O.o), cuando estaban entrenando a las afueras del valle. Aterriso y platico un rato con el maestro Shifu, y le dio un rollo con un mensaje y el sello del fondo de la moneda de Yung ban Yi... Todos se asercaron y Shifu leyo la carta dirijida a él a Po y Tigresa.

La carta decia:

Que si ya tenian los planes de boda con una de las predilectas por el , sera necesario que tal boda fuera realizada en los aposentos eredado a Po... y que si era lo contrario los bienes y riqueza iban a pasar a la candidata electa que no pudo contraer matrimonio con el guerrero dragón, quedando asi deseredado de todo por completo. Eran motivos de obligacion.

Fue alli que Shifu odio mas a Fing, era muy ingenioso el ganso ese, iso esa peticion sabiendo que no le gustaria a él. Todos selebraron cuando el maestro Shifu dijo: "(suspiro)... bueno, bueno estabien parese que iran a Yung ban Yi", los guerreros a eseccion de Tigresa gritaron de alegria y abrasaron a la pareja por tal noticia. Shifu suspiro cancinamente, y se dio la vuelta diciendo: "es todo por hoy tomense el dia, escribire la respuesta...", todos se dirijieron al pueblo meno dos Po y Tigresa, la cual estaba algo desencajada.

-(escribiendo la nota a la par de Zeng, en un tronco cortado)... Tigresa, nesecito hablar contigo despues de escribier esto... - asi fue, termino, le dio el rollo a Zeng y él se marcho en direccion a tal lugar. Se dio la vuelta y vio a ambos

- Nesecitaba hablar conmigo maestro? - dijo Tigresa

- si... - mira a Po - Po entenderas, que esto es privado sierto?

-(!).. jejeje si... es solo que me preocupe por mi... futura esposa - Tigresa emboso una picara sonrisa y lo miro de reojo y vovio a su semblate serio

- ya... Po ve... yo te alcano luego - le da un beso en la mejilla, y se sonrojan

- si... te espero en casa cariño - se va corriendo del lugar. Los dos al notar que el guerrero dragon no esta serca... empesaron.

- Tigresa, intente alejarte de alli lo mas que pude... - interrumpido por ella

- lo sé... sigo si querer ir... - dijo cabisbaja y algo deprimida

-(la ve comprensivamete)... Tigresa, si no quieres ir no vallas...

- pero tengo que ir ya esta mas que claro que me casare con Po... - sostuvo una frajil sonrisa que se desvanecio

- estoy mas que seguro que si no quieres ir Po lo entendera, se podran casar aqui y tener una familia... (se averguenza)... ejem... claro si asi lo desean - puso sus manos tras la espalda

- si lo sé tambien papá, pero el tio Fing le dejo todo lo que tenia a Po, y el rechasarlo... seria algo ingusto...

- y tonto... - siguio, Shifu

- si... y es mejor a..a enfrentar mis.. mis miedos y problemas que puedan surgir en nuestra relacion, ¡ que a ver que otra maldita hipocrita se quede con el regalo de mi Po ! - Shifu se sorprende

- mmm... Tigresa, enserio tienes miedo? - ella bufa y despues asiente con la cabeza al ver la cara de su padre - ...y que es lo que te perturva?, aparte de... bueno... ya sabes - Tigresa baja las orejas y se comienza a erizar toda, poniendose nerviosa

- papá!... ya no me lo recuerdes - dijo peinandose y sonrojada

-(risa con la boca cerrada)... recuerdo como se pusieron... jejeje - volvio a su seriedad -¡ y espero que no se vuelva a repetir!, eres la novia de Po, el guerrero dragon - dijo severamente

-(enderesandose)... si mestro Shifu!

- bien eso espero... puedes retirarte hija mia. - ella lo iso pero en otra direccion que no era al valle... Shifu la ve y baja las orejas tambien y se retira...

Tigresa camina desanimadamente, por el bosque sollosando, asta que se topa con un enorme árbol, tan grande que una de sus raises era sufiente para taparla por completo a ella.

Se acerca y en medio nota una manita muy bien marcada... era de ella cuando entrenaba pegandole, poso su mano y al hacerlo se vio ella de niña, emboso una sonria y volvio a su cara triste

-(suspiro).. hola viejo amigo - susurro y le dio un golpe al gigantesco árbol de manzanas - he aqui otra vez - golpe- desahogando-golpe- mis penas contigo - golpe- pero -golpe- hoy tengo una noticia -golpe- volvere a Yung ban Yi-golpe- pero no volvere a caer en esa-un golpe ma fuerte-estupida tentacion-patada y susurra viendo al cielo rojiso de la tarde- talvez...

Seguido se sienta en el pasto, cabisbaja, rodeando con sus brazos las piernas... apoyandose en el árbol.

EN EL PUEBLO...

La tarde cada vez caia

mas sobre el valle de la paz, y haciendo que los vendedores cerraran sus puestos, y/o negocios, para asi disponerce a descanzar. Las calles eran alumbradas por los faroles de vela, que estaba sujetas a cables en cada extremo de las calles, por las cuales un panda rojo se encaminaba lentamente asia el restaurante del padre de Po. Al pasar una que otra persona lo felicitava o saludaba, cual razon no la entendia, hasta que recordo que iba a haver boda, entre el guerrero dragón, Po y su hija y lider de los cinco furiosos, Tigresa. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era su hija... ella se habia ido a otro sitio"no a lo mejor se encuentra con él", pensaba, pero algo le decia lo contrario. Estaba a una esquina del la entrada del restaurante y antes de entrar, se limpio los pies, las manos y la ropa, sacudiendose... él escuchaba las animada voces de los demas y al posarce en la entrada vio a Po siendo abrazado por niños y algunos conocidos, era felicitado. Entrando comenzo a buscar a su hija al no divisarla se le ocurrio preguntarle a su prometido. Se aserco adonde estaba Po y este al verlo lo abrazo desprevenidamente...

- sueltame panda!... - dijo safandose del agarre

- jejeje... oiga si vamos a ser familia debemos llevarnos bien - le sonrio - ¿y Tigresa donde esta? - pregunto, quitandole las palabras a Shifu

- no estaba contigo? - él nego preocupado

- maestro Shifu... se suponia que vendria con usted

- ella tomo otra direccion... y supuse que ya estaria aqui contigo celebrando... - dijo pensativo

- adonde asia donde se fue?- dijo con notable preocupasion

- ahora que lo pienso Po... creo que se donde esta...

EN LA COSINA...

El señor Ping estaba mirando al maestro Shifu y a Po...

-mmm... una charla con su futuro yerno... si, tambien tendre una con Tigresa... - dijo. Voviendo con ellos...

- en donde?... - pregunto

- en medio del bosque de bambú, en el viejo árbol de mazanas, desahogandose talvez... - dijo poniendo una mira seria

- bien ire.. a... y digale a papá que ya vuelvo... - expreso ya saliendo, cuando escucho la voz de su maestro...

-(tranquilo)... Po, ten tacto... quieres? - él asintio y se fue corriendo, odiaba cuando Tigresa se iba sin avisarle... pero una pregunta ronaba su cabeza: ¿por que?.

- por que el maestro Shifu dijo que tubiera tacto con ella? - decia mientra se adentraba al bosque - siempre

lo tengo... - sonrie

EN EL ÁRBOL...

Tigresa estaba en posicion de loto, meditando sobre los dias con su amado panda. Y mientras lo hacia las sonrisa se crusaban en su rostro y sonrojos menuciosos no faltaban, estaba recordando los dias pasados, las risas caricias y en eso se le cruso a su "guapo panda desnudo"(XD)... cuando lo espiaba bañandose en aquella ocacion que se declaraón su amor. Era la primera vez que veia a un macho desnudo o por lo menos directamente... se comenso a erizar y sorojar recordando sus actos de ese hermoso dia... abrio los ojos menuciosamente muy sonrojada y recordo su "pequeño memento feliz".

-(mirando su entrepierna lujuriosamente)... mmm...(mira a ambos lado levantandose, y voviendose a sentar).. bien estoy sola - abre las piernas y desenvuelve las vendas que sostiene su pantalon lo hala para abajo y mete su mano en su lugar de "placer", asiendo movimientos en el. Lo gemidos de placer se hacian presentes...

En otro lugar, en especifico atras del gran árbol, benia Po caminando, preguntandose donde estaba su novia... rodeo el árbol asta sierto punto que pudo distingir peculiares sonidos, como los que hacia su novia en aquellos juegos de caricias y besos que tenian de ves en cuando, eran gemidos... de placer. El panda se extraño arqueando una seja, los tales sonidos provenian detras de unas de las grandes raices:

"mmm... ha ha ha si si asi amor...", Po sintio como si un cañonaso que desprende dagas diera justo en el blanco... su corazon, al oir lo que creia que era . Po se lleno de frustracion y grito,...

- BIEN!.. TIGRESA SI LAS COSAS SERAN ASI, ESTA MUY BIEN!... - grito casi llorando...

Tigresa paro en seco muy asustada por el grito, nerviosa subio su pantalon y se paró se dio la vuelta solo para ver a su novio de espaldas con la cabeza ladina, cuando sintio un escalafrio...

- Po?... - apoyando ambas manos en la gran raíz, él hizo un chasquido con la boca y empezo a caminar apresuradamente

Tigresa al verlo salto y corrio a cuatro patas tras él pero no lo encontro, se habia perdido en el basto bosque de bambú, grito varias veces su nombre, pero nadie respondia... talvez se habia enojado con ella... no lo entendia, luego camino devuelta al gran árbol... todo parecia normal, se alivio al ver a su panda haciendo un dibujo en la corteza... se aserco y suspiro

- Po, me distes un gran susto... - le puso una mano en el hombro, pero algo la alarmo... el panda le agarro de la muñeca con fuerza y comenzo a reir de una forma espelusnante - P..Po...?! - seguido este le solto la muñeca brusacamente, clabandole una patada giratoria en la cara a Tigresa, esta salio disparada a otro árbol, hizo una mueca de dolor...

- estupida, gata! JAJAJAJA... tu no mereces mi apresio, ni compacion...

- ESTAS LOCO PO?! - limpiandose la boca al pie del árbol - no quiero pelear - su voz se notaba tristeza - y mucho menos contigo...

- JAJAJAJAJA... no, se que lo desearas despues de esto... - corrio de una forma jamas vista por Tigresa, quedando al frente y sorprendiendola con el golpe del tigre en su abdomen, estampandola en el tronco del árbol...

- por que haces esto Po?!... yo... yo te amo... - no siguio por que sintio la mano del panda en su garganta

-(friamente)... no, tu no me amas, vengo a darte la paliza que resivira tu esposo... preciosa JAJAJAJAJA... y tu sufriras por él lo juro... - le apreto mas el cuello y Tigresa perdio las fuerzas... callo al piso de lado.

Do... puso el pie en su hombro y le dio vuelta... se agacho poniendo la mano en la barbilla de la joven tigre.

- escuchame bien preciosa... lo are sufrir tanto como a tí, asi que no pienses que esto se acavo, apenas... comienza... humjajajaJAJAJAJAJA! - se desvanesio en cenizas y polvo, mientras Tigresa cerraba los ojos.

Al abrirlos noto lo que mas la tranquilizaba, los verdaderos ojos del panda que amaba, él estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y mejillas... la abrazo fuertemente.

-(sollosando)...Tigresa, al fin despiertas, crei que te habia perdido, que te apartarias de mí, pero volviste a respirar... - la abrazo con mas fuerza

-(sofocada)... si... amor... pero morire si no me sueltas - dijo con dificulta

- ho... lo siento - la solto suavemente sobre el pasto

- te encuentras bien?... - dijo limpiando las lagrimas - como te sientes?... - le pregunto preocupado a un lado de ella, arrodillado.

-(apoyandose con los codos)... yo... yo, si me ciento bien, solo teno un pequeño dolor de cabeza... no te preocupes... - fingio una sonrisa.

- juro que matare al maldito que te hizo esto - apreto los puños con el seño fruncido...

Tigresa abrio los ojos con sorpresa... acaso él pensaba alo de ella...

- Po de que hablas?... ha - gruño por el dolor de cabeza

-(seño fruncido)...¡ hablo del maldito imbecil que te quito la.. la... virginidad - susurro la ultima palabra cabisbajo. Tigresa re abrio los ojos muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

-(¡!)... Q..QUE!?.. no!... por que lo dices?! - dijo con las mejillas ardientes de la verguenza

- bueno... es que te escuche en el acto y... cuando vine a despedazar al sujeto (apreto el puño)... el no estaba..

- Po... - dijo avergonzada

- mira asta destroce esa raiz - señalo la gran raiz hecha pedasos..

- Po... - dijo con leve sonrojo

- pero lo que importa es que estas bien, calma yo te amo y te amare siempre pase lo que pase... solo dime por donde se fue el maldito - achino lo ojos

-(con dos dedos en su entresejo)... Po quieres decirme que te hace pensar que...(recordo) estube con alguien?... - trago grueso

- ha... veras cuando llegue ví que tu pantalón estaba mal acomodado, enseñando gran parte de tus gluteos traseros (se sonroja), y aparte escuche tus... - no siguio al ver a su novia muy erizada - que te pasa Tigresa?, te sientes mal? - le poso las patas en la cara verificando que no tubiera fiebre, ella estaba caliente...

- Po sueltame! - le quito las manos de su rostro y comenzó a peinarce

- oye... enserio siento mucho, lo que te sucedio Tigresa, pero lo que no entiendo es... - fue interrumpido por ella

- Po, ya deja eso no fui violada!..

- pero que con los...? - le susurro al oido lo que escucho. Él sonrió

-(bufo nerviosa)... quien?, yo?... no no,

no a lo mejor lo imaginates jejeje- vio la cara de bobo de su novio y callo

- Tigresa que estabas haciendo? - la miro extrañado

-(sacado un poco de valor)he... veras...lo que sucedio fue... - paro y abrio lo ojos como plato, no sabia como decirlo.

- fue... que? - la insito

- yo... velaras es algo complicado... - se acerco al oido del panda y le dijo que estaba haciendo - es algo natural... que hacemos algunas hembras que se sienten solas - sonrió nerviosa

- Tigresa, esta bien, pero casi me matas de un susto pense que fuistes... ya sabes al escuchar lo de tu intimidad - se averguenza al decirlo

-(sonrojada y un poco erizada)... si... pues aprobeche que estaba sola... y lo hize(suspiro) - Po pone la pata ensima de la de ella

- Se que es difcil aguantarce...

- mas de lo que cres - susurro

- pero juro que un dia, lo aremos - sonrie - todo lo que tu quieras - se acerca al rostro de Tigresa

- y que piensa hacer tan cerca de mi... panda - lo vigotes de esta se lanzaron al frente provocandole cosquillas a Po

-(risa con la boca cerrada)... esto... - besa al la tigresa, en un contacto delicado como rosa, pero tan apacionado que la hizo estremeser... el beso estaba alli presente, ninguno desistia, como si el aire de sus pulmones fuera infinito. Po tenia ambas patas en las mejillas de su amada y T¡gresa las tenia en el pacho de él. Seguido Tigresa comenzo a recostarse en el pasto al pie del gran árbol... la oscuridad era su manto, la noche su vela, la cual estaba ensendiendo la pasión en esta pareja. T¡gresa halo a Po, con ella asta el suelo sin despegarse del apasionado beso el cual parecia infinito... Las patas/manos de Po, salieron del rostro de Tigresa y bajaron asta los tres broche de su chaleco, los que situaban en la parte posterior izquierda de ella, los desabrocho, mientras besaba a su amor, dejando asi al aire los vendajes que cubrian los pechos de la felina, él como un experto fue retirando los vendajes, asi dando a ver los regulares pechos de Tigresa(ni muy grandes ni muy chicos)... este los comenzo a masajear, deslisando luego los labios asta su cuello haciendola gemir. Po estaba mas que exitado, parecia que no era él... se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, solo eran besos o caricias, por lo menos eso queria creer Tigresa... las carisias terminaron y paso a algo mas intenso... Lo impulsos hormonales de la felina pudieron mas que su fuerza de voluntad...

-(ojos cerrados)... asme tuya Po, y yo te are mio... - decia mientras Po cada vez bajaba a besos por su abdomen

Po sin previo aviso retiro la venda mal puesta de la cintura de la felina y asi dejando suelto su pantalon. En eso a Tigresa se le pasaron unas palabras que no eran de ella:...

"Disfrutalo mientras puedas por que pronto no estara contigo" era Do. Ella abrio los ojos temiendo que todo fuera una farsa, pero no alli estaba Po besandola, ya tenia los pantaones asta abajo y Po besando los gluteos frontales muy cerca de su intimidad, ella no pudo mas, y con un suave alarido termino devido a la exitacion, mojo su ropa interior, el aroma volvio loco a Po, pero antes de que cometiera una estupides se retiro con ambas manos en la cara, para no ver...

- lo...lo siento Tigresa, enserio lo siento... yo.. yo no queria... - ella estaba jadeante por su repentino"orgasmo"

- ha ha.. ha ha.. no.. no te preocupes Po - dijo con una mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado de la noche. En eso sintio como Po comenso a tocar sus piernas... ella solo espero a que susediera, pero no sucedio, mas bien sintio calides, era su ropa. Po se la estaba poniendo de vuelta, le puso su pantalon y le comenzo a poner el chaleco...

- Po... que haces?... pense que...

- si, si tambien pense en eso, pero no seria apropiado... meresco un castigo por pervertido... no cres? ejejejeje - dijo detras de ella ajustando los broches de su chaleco despues de haber puesto (mal) las vendas.

- no... mereces uno por covarde... - puso una sonrisa coqueta, mientras era ayudada a pararse por Po

- jajajajaja... si por covarde - rio

- hablo enserio Po, cuando te dicen que hay que hacer el amor se hace,... no se deja esperando a una dama

- lo sé, lo sé... pero recuerda lo que dijo Shifu, eso de los derechos de marido y mujer... - dijo rascandose la cabeza

- s¡... lo de la virginidad despues de casarse... sigue apegado a esa vieja ley... - dijo arreglando su vestuario y de una forma seria

- jejejejeje si... no quiero morir, antes de casarme contigo - rio y recordo algo - Ou! ou! ou!... Tigresa tengo algo para ti...

- y que es...- dijo con curiocidad

- ven acercate mas - ella hizo caso a lo dicho, Po tomo su mano y dijo

- Tigresa... se que llevamos solo como tres meses de pareja, pero quiero que sepas una vez mas, que te amo y te amare por siempre y daria mi vida por tí... que siempre quiero estar contigo... por eso te pido que seas mi esposa - saca una bolsita color café. A Tigresa se le acelera el corazón, de saver que la propuesta de matrimonio oficial habia llegado... su respiracion era cortada y se le paro al ver sacar el anillo que Po iba a poner en su mano.

El anillo era de plata y oro combinados como el ADN, solo en la argolla, en la cabeza del anillo reposaba un diamante de tamaño regular, medio ancho y con diminutos picos de diamante en la parte superior y dentro del diamante el Ying y el Yang, era muy comodo y no estorbava, no era avultado muy lindo detalle etc (amimegusta)

- he.. he.. no se que decir(Po se entristece por un segundo) mas que un si... SI PO ACECTO CLARO QUE ACECTO - lo besa tirandose encima de él en un gran abrazo

- grasia Tigresa ahora dame tu mano - ella se la extendio como si fuera una niña esperando su regalo de navidad. Po deslizo el anillo en el dedo de enmedio de ella, encajaba perfectamente.

- Po es un muy lindo detalle, tubo que costar mucho, no creo que hubiera sido necesario...

- tonterias... lo mejor para la mejor hembra del mundo... mi futura esposa - se br¡ndaron una gran sonrisa y un beso una vez mas.

- sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de este regalo, parte de que me lo diste tú?

-aha ya sé... el Ying y el Yang... son BARBAROS verdad? ajajaja

-ummm... si, pero me puedes decir ruda o como quieras, pero lo que mas me gusta son los picos

- jajajajaja.. si Shifu dijo que te encantaria - platicaban la futura pareja - noventa y dos años se tardaron en hacerlo ejeje...

- noventa y dos años? - sip jajaja ya vamonos... estaran preocupados por nosoros...

Se fueron caminando por el

sendero de camino a casa a celebrar... Tigresa abrazada de Po y él de la misma forma. Desaparesieron de la vista de su observador el cual bajo de la copa del gran árbol, callendo de pie

- awww... que linda y tonta pareja - dijo la loba - no entiedo cual fue tu punto amor - expreso de brazos crusados

- tranquila Coira era solo un ultimatum para la bella Tigresa... ella sufrira mucho y su futuro esposo sera quien me libere jajajaja

-(toma su collar)... Do, creo que tenemos todo, como para hacerlos sufrir, porque no los matamos ahora?

- no!... él debe estar vivo o muerto, pero en el castillo, si él muere yo tambien... y eso no lo querras cariño

- si, tienes razón, sabes me medio exito la esenita de esos dos - dijo con rubor en sus mejillas

- jajajajaja, cuando estemos juntos en carne y hueso, tendremos nuestro momento jajajaja

- huyyy... ya quiero que muera el panda Guerrero Dragón jijiji - rio Coira...

BUENO ASTA AQUI COMENTEN SI NO NO ACTUALIZO,NAH NO SOY TAN MALO, COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO SI LE FALTO ALGO, SI TIENEN DUDAS CON GUSTO LAS RESPONDERE, SI NO LES GUSTO O PIENSAN QUE ES MUY SIBIDO AVISENME Y TRATARE DE BAJRLO DE NIVEL, 4ALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS MIS HERMOSOS Y "HERMOSAS" LECTORES(A)S CHAO... COMENTEN AHORA SI ADIOS (:8'(:)


	8. Chapter 8

ANTES DEL GRAN VIAJE...

Jola, gente de fanfiction, he aqui con un nuevo capi de"Nuestra vida cotideana", y primer capi de la mini segunda temporada, me disculpo con mis ambles lectores, por alguna falta, ya saben lo tipico. Me encantan los comentarios y auque sean pocos, me animan mucho, jajajaja y lo que mas me alegra es que les encanta las esenas subidas, y eso que al principio dije: "capas y me dicen pervertido", pero veo que estamos en lo mismo, y soy la chispita que anima... un grasias a todos los seguidores. Es mi primera pelea relatada, asi que espero sus opiniones plis... ha yexisten personas que esperan un gran momento de TIXPO, solo le dire que tardara un poco, no estoy preparado, por que quiero que sea exitante, pero habran pequeñas partes dedicadas a esto, y se que les encantara, las odiaran y le diran cuantas cosas sean al pobre, Po, estimulo la creatividad asi que si estan tan locos como yo lo leeran con la misma emocion con que lo escribi. sIn mas que decir... A LEER JAJAJAY!

(/P.O.V de Tigresa/)

Me siento avergonsada, hace tres dias tube mi primer aventura con Po, estube tan cerca de que él y yo, fueramos uno en carne, pero maldigo al destino, por que iso a Po muy timido o soy yo la impulsiva, lo estimulo a hacer cosas que no prefiero contar, creo que es hora de decirle a mi futuro esposo... que...

- Tigresa!(entra Mono por la puerta)

He alli el maldito destino, genial es Mono seguramente mi amor esta haciendo algo tonto, eso que tanto me gusta de él, lo arriesgado que es con la cosas, lo hace lo que es(sonrie)

- Tigresa, atacan el valle ven rapido, Po esta en problemas(sale corriendo)

Po. No que estara pasando se supone que nadie lo puede doblegar ecepto Yo.(sale de la cosina, tirando el cuchillo que tenia en mano)(corriendo). Que sera, bandidos, no creo el trato con Fung y sus cocodrillos lo impide, algo serio es como para que ataquen y Po no se ah hecho cargo(llegando al lugar, estaba Po atado con cadenas con varios dardos clavados en su espada y nuca, y el lider lobo de los Lin kuei, Heilang. haciendo girar su temible mazo de espinas en el aire)

- tu!(parando en seco)... suelta a Po!

- JAJAJAJA... miren quien vino, la noviesita del panda jajajaja... no por mucho ATAQUEN!(todos lanzan sus mazos giratorios asia los cinco, estos los escribaron)

Maldicion tenian que ser los Lin kuei, esos lobos molestan demasiado solo espero que Po este bien o... vivo(se nota su preocupacion), como lo salvo de esta? - Mono, Grulla...! izquierda y derecha y yo al frente... - espero funcione

(seguido, Grulla, toma vuelo por la derecha y Mono toma el techo por la derecha, mientras que Tigresa escribava los mazos corrieno por el centro. Mono ataca a uno de los cinco lobos, derribandolo de una patada, pero es golpeado por otro lobo de la misma forma. Grulla deciende en picada y con ambas patas agarra las cadenas de dos de los lobos, los lleba al aire, los suelta y con un giro volador los estampa en el piso, dejandoles inconcientes. Tigresa mira con satifaccion, se le quitaron dos pesos de ensima para salvarlo. Mono estaba en promablemas estaba luchando solo con dos de los agiles lobos, y en un rapido movimiento Mantis hace los puntos de precion en ambos brazos de uno de los lobos, este no movia su mas grande arma, por lo cual fue noquiado por Vibora)

- grasias Vibora(Los tres se retiran asta donde estaba peliando Tigresa con Heilang)

Este lobo es muy fuerte, pero solo queda el y su secuas el cual pelea con Grulla y dudo que llegue a derrotarlo(mira que grulla es noquiado con una triple patada voladora) hay no, Grulla, me las pagaran(mira a los tres furiosos restantes incorporandose a la pelea y sonrie. Ella es sorprendida por un golpe de Heilang)

- que pasa gatita...? acaso me tienes miedo, por que no me sorprendes, no peleas con todo jajajajaja

Ja! yo miedo no, le mostrare con quien se mete

(ella arremete un puñetazo, que el escriba facilmente, pero no escribo una patada en su costado izquierdo, él hace mueca de dolor, luego mira "el golpe del tigre" y cae a la par de Po el cual estaba inmovil, se para con dificultad y es ayudado por el lobo que sobrava. Tigresa se sorprende de verlo y mira a un lado y ve que Mono, Mantis y Vibora estan inconientes)

Pero como?... uno solo los derroto, estos no son los Lin kuei que conosco, estan mejor entrenados, Po, amor ya voy(corre y para en seco por la vos de Heilang)

- jajaja... muy buena tigre.. pero de nada sirve, tu amado Po, esta por morir, dile hijo(el se pone en frente y saca su servatana. Los demas lobos de levantan)

- esto maestra es veneno su guerrero dragon morira en muy poco tiempo jejejeje

No, Po, esto no es posible, tú no puedes morir no otra vez, no lo soportaria... no denuevo, malditos lo pagaran(corre y comienza a peliar con lagrimas en lo ojos con los cinco lobos a la vez)

EN UN OSCURO SUBCONSIENTE...

- donde estoy? - Po mira a ambos lados y ve todo el lugar negro y muchas cosas flotando - que lugar es este? - las cadenas se hacen senizas

- estas en tu mente... Po, pero yo soy tú y tú eres yo

- he?

- hola... guerrero dragon - Do tenia una mira aterradora, y sonria ladina. Vestia su tunica negra con bordes de brasas

- tú... no, no puede ser yo te devolvi al espejo - se para, pero cae denuevo

-(negando), estas devil y apunto de morir, me necesitas, asi como yo te necesito vivo... que dices?

- Po malo, que es lo que quieres ha,...- dijo devil, por el veneno

- te necesito vivo, si mueres, no salgo de mi prisión... te ofresco ayuda, mira... - entre las cosas se abrio una avertura y dejo ver a Tigresa, siendo apaleada por sus cactores

- Tigresa no! - trata de ir asia la abertura pero callo devil, se levanta con ligeras lagrimas - cual es el truco Po malvado?

- Do, para ti estupido panda, el trato es este - lo agarra del cuello - te prestare mi poder y te dejare sano sin rastro de veneno, y asi salvaras a tu amada Tigresa y tus amigos, pero acamio quiero algo de ti... - Po abrio los ojos pesando lo peor - calma, no sera Tigresa, ella no me interesa, ya sufrira lo que tenga que sufri contigo... bien que dices? - el respondio un"si" con dificultad. Do sonrio y lo dejo caer, pero antes de que tocara el piso él le dio un puñetazo en el estomao que lo atraveso y tras de Po salio la figura de el en color verde oscuro(era el veneno), el cual se devanecio.

Afuera el Po real se le estaba saliendo el veneno, por la boca como catarata. Tigresa estaba muy devil, con los ojos llorosos, callo pero fue sostenida de ambos brazos por dos lobos. Ellos reian

- bien hecho Eron... has aprendido bien - dijo con orgullo - para esta hora el panda estara muerto

- asi es papá... - pero es sorpendido al ver detras de su padre a Po levantandose con las cadenas atadas a él - no puede ser... - dijo con susto

- que cosa?... - Po rompe las cadenas, y asusta a todos - es imposible yo hice ese veneno deberias estar muerto guerrero dragon! - expreso Heilang

Po... estas con vida(mira) si mi amor lo estas...

- MATENLO! - todos atacan. Dos lobos por los costados, uno al frente y otro salta para dar un pique fatal con una espada. Po abre los ojos, y Heilang los mira - ESPEREN! - pero era tarde el ataque estaba hecho, los dos lobo de los costado fueron noqueados(denuevo), cuando Po abrio los brazos dandoles un golpe sertero en la cara, el de aire(Eron), lo agarro del cuello y lo mando a volar, y el que iba por el frente lo noquio con un cabesazo en la cabeza, solo quedo Heilang.

- maldicion... LOBOS RETIRADA! - todos escaparon en una nube de humo, producidas por bombas, todos menos el que estaba frente a Po desmallado. Los ojos blanco que tenia Po fue lo que aterro a Heilang sabia a que se enfrentaba, seguido Po callo de rodillas y a la normanlidad

(reponiedose) Po... lo lograste, siempre de alguna forma lo logra(sonrie).

- eso... fue.. BARBARO! JAJAJA - se levanto como si nada y ve a Tigresa - cariño! - corre asta donde ella

- calma estoy bien amor, y tu como estas? - Por que sonrie, estubo a punto de morir y alli esta como si nada.

- tonterias, necesitas ir a un medico

- siempre te preocupas por mí Po, deberias de dejar de hacerlo

- no preocuparme por mi futura esposa jajajaja eso no se dice amor, esperame un segundo ire a ver como estan los demas... - se va

mmm... me cuesta entenderlo aveces, pero creo que es su don, el que nadie lo entienda, y eso aveces fastidia, desearia que fuera s¡erto, que solo fuera un segundo el que se tardara, por que siento la sensacion de que olvido algo? no a de ser nada

En la cosina...

La olla echava humo, el señor Ping corre con una manta y la saca a la parte trasera...

- maldita sea Tigresa, se me quemaron los fideos - volviendo

Los fideos es sierto, el sr. Ping me matara... Alli vienen todos a preguntar como estoy seguramente

- te encuentras bien Tigresa - pregunto Vibora

Predesible, muy predesible- es hora de irnos Po, Mono, Mantis lleven al lobo a la prisión - pero donde esta? juro que Po lo dejo alli, seguro los Lin kuei se lo llevaron.

- en donde esta? no fue alli donde lo deje - dijo mi amado panda inosentemente.

- asi dejenlo se hace tarde y se me quemo la comida, para los maestros...

Dije con mi triunfal sonrisa, amo ver la cara de enojo de Mantis, y de desagrado de todos cuando eso susede, es de lo mas hermoso, pero me siento mal por Po, tiene que comer no?... seguro mi "suegro" ya tubo que areglar eso. Hoy es el d¡a en que partire a ese maldito lugar llamado Yung ban Yi, pero no importa mientra valla con Po estoy segura que superare culaquier obstáculo, solo si no me topo con esa boca floja de Mei Ling, tonta leopardo. En fin todos esperamos la reunion de mi padre, Shifu con los maestros Cocodrilo y Buey, estoy segura que es para hacer otra de esas selebraciones, de felicitacion... asi como la de ayer con los padres de Vibora... haaa... solo espero que a ellos no les guste bailar o por lo contrario, me vuelve a tocar hacerlo denuevo. He aqui, nuestro hogar (en el restaurante), el que mas he sabido apreciar aparte del palcio de Jade, el cual ya lleban un gran progreso, con la base, les costara varios años reconstruirla de nuevo, pero eso no es problema siento que no me quiero ir de aqui, y es por que es asi, no quiero irme, pero hay que hacerlo por Po, y por nuestra"futura familia", asi es ya nos pusimos deacuerdo Po y yo tendremos nuestra familia aqui o alla, pero la tendremos, auque esperar asta despues de la boda es tortura para mí, sentir su miembro entro de mí asi como en mis sueños... pero que estoy diciendo? ya es todo, le dire a Po que estoy en celo, seguro entendera mi situación y el por que de los ataques hormonales, y solo espero que eso no afecte el viaje. Bien solo hoala que la comida este hecha y que los maestros esten bien y por llegar(entrando a la cosina) hay no... alli esta él mirandome de brazos crusados, con la tipica mirada de despcion...

- que pasa señor Ping, susede algo?

- si suede que alguien, estaba cosinando los fideos y me dejo la olla con todo y ello quemando...

- yo se lo puedo explicar... fui a salvar

- el valle lo sé, la tipica excusa de siempre... - contoneo la cabeza

Eso es sierto, casi siempre que me susede esto, estoy alla afuera salvando al valle, no es mi culpa. Po por favor ven y salvame de esta odio alegar con tu padre(mira a Po que esta a punto de entrar)si... grasias Po...

- hola pá... vengo a traer unos panes de frijol donde estaban?

- en la alacena - grasias(los toma y sale)

(con tic en el ojo) que?... Po, yo te necesitaba, por que en esta no estas conmigo... me parecia tierno los despistado que era al principio, pero despues comenso a ser molesto, claro en estas situaciones y otras timbien, pero que se le va hacer es mi Po... ahora toca escuchar el sermon, me lo se de memoria, y lo repetia con Po casi siempre... tanto que cuando me lo da mi"suegro", ni atencion le pongo, Po me dijo, que asintiera y que cuando el subiera la ceja dijera que no volvera a pasar, como se que pasara otra vez, le resto imporancia(acabando el sr. Ping) asta que porfin, se fue ahora ire a darme un baño, esta es mi parte preferida, como es de cotumbre, yo subo y Po sube, me gustaria que subiera a hacerme suya, pero no susede jamas, no por ahora. Malditas hormonas.(entrando al cuarto) Bien ahora, solo me quito la ropa, cierro la ventana y espero(en eso entra Po)

- hola

- que frio - dijo alsando una ceja

- jajajaja, oye lo que paso alla afuera, con los Lin kuei - de pronto es besado por Tigresa

- si... pero ya paso, me preocupaste mucho, lo que importa es que estes bien, sabes Po(sonrojada) hoy es el ultimo dia en el valle de la paz, ya ya sabes que me gustaria... yo estoy preparada, estamos solos, yo semi desnuda solo mis pechos y mi...

- lo sé Tigresa y si... yo tambien estoy preparado,. pero hoy vienen los maestros y estaran los chicos, y si lo hacemos no lo disfrutaremos y lo sabes muy bien... tambien sabes que no me gusta deseccionarte, pero te vuelvo a prometer que lo aremos de una o de otra forma lo juro por mi vida - la toma de las manos - pero si quieres puedo darte ese baño que siempre as querido que te de jejejeje - finalizo sonrojado

- yo que recuerde dije que nos bañaramos juntos - respondio cruzandose de brazos, con una sonrisa picara

- jejeje si... creo que eso dijiste

- y como sé que no lo aras, el baño esta bien...

Y asi fue me restrego toda en la tina, todo en absoluto, asta lo que un macho no debe tocar asta que se casen... bueno el baño termino, es la hora de cambiarme, mis maletas estan hechas ya, no es mucho un par de mudas, sapatos para la montaña, mi abrigo y finalmente el regalo de Po, su osito de panda... me lo dio antes de que fueramos novios, en el ultimo festival de invierno... en ese timpo estaba confusa con lo que sentia... recuerdo un dia que Po dijo que mi forma de ser habia cambiado, era seria, un tanto ruda, lo reconosco, insencible, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendi que el sentir no es devilidad sino fuerza, ahora Po es lo que mas fueza me da para vivir y luchar y temo que si se apartara de mí, vuelva a ser la misma. ejejeje... por lo que escucho los maestros ya llegaron... mi Po esta pidiendo autografos o algo asi... es muy infantil(sonrie y sale del cuarto, baja las escaleras y mira alos maetros,Shifu, Cocodrilo, Buey y Shao... sentados en una mesa del restaurante)... mmm... como dije alli esta Po, pidiendo algun autografo(risa con la boca cerrada), observare un rato para ver que hacen(se posa en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, sonriendo)

- jajajaja...(se reian todos).

- y donde esta? - dice el maestro Buey

- si, amigo dilo... - insito el maestro Cocodrilo. En eso él mira a Tigresa, tras de Po y abre el pico(como Grulla) - ella, es tu futura esposa Po?, wau! no la recordaba tan bella...

-(mirando atras) jejeje... si es ella es la persona mas linda del mundo no creen?

- si... (*.*) - dijo Cocodrilo

- Grasias maestro - respondio al halago la bella felina

- no hay por que... - quedo embobado

- jajajaja, diculpa a mi amigo, maestra Tigresa se enamora casi de toda chica que mira jejeje - dijo el M. Buey

- si hoy se ve esepcional maestra - dijo el M. Shao

Por que tantos halagos, parese que no me vieran en mucho tiempo... bueno los M. Buey y Cocodrilo, los entiendo, pero siento que todos me miran raro... ahora se rien... pero de que?, mi padre niega, algo lo pone en verguenza, y tiene que ver comigo de seguro(se rodea viendose y nota que esta con la camisa corta, dejando ver todo su abdomen blanco... se tapa muy sonrojada y se esconde detras de Po)... hay que verguenza, hize el ridiculo frente a todos,... como fue que no me di cuenta que me puse?...(Po se levanta)... no Po que no me vean(Po al levantarce, es seguido por Tigresa... escondiendose)

- que te pasa Tigresa?

-(susurra, pero es oida)... que no me miren

- pero te ves bien asi...

- no, no es cierto...

- JAJAJAJAJAJA - rieron todos

- Shifu, tu hija a vuelto como la conocia de niña - expreso Shao - igual de timida

- si.. se ve tierna si - dijo Vibora

-(saliendo de la cosina equilibrando, platos de fideos en la cabeza, manos y brazos. Es ayudado por su hijo)... ya par de tortolos, dejen de jugar sus jueguito de noche aqui - todos abrieron la boca, algunos, como Mono Mantis y Cocodrilo ya estaban comiedo, y cuando escucharon eso devolviero el bocado y comenzaron a reir con los demas

- JAJAJAJA... - el panda y la tigre estaban rojo, rojos.. y viendo a varios lados

- papá!... no, no es lo que piensan - dijo Po nervioso. Vio a Shifu que rompia los palillos con la mano y se puso asustado

-(sonrojada)he... nosotros jugamos, con... palabras...(mira a Po y se acerca), él... es un gran poeta je je je - sonrie nerviosa

- a si?, Po dile un poema a Tigresa - dijo Mono, de forma burlona

-he... sera en otro momento si?

- si dime uno - reabrio lo ojos

Maldicion. Se suponia que no deberia haber dicho eso, meti a Po en grandes problemas... no sabe fingir. Pero sera divertido escuchar un poema de él

- he... si claro cariño - dijo entre dientes - "Tus... ojos como... el vino... he... me... me.. emborrachan? "

- jajajaja... si ya para, mentiroso, haces el ridiculo - grito Mantis, para que lo olleran. Vibora lo golpea - auch!

- me parecio lindo auque fuera el principio, ojala alguien me dijera un poema - mira a la par suya a Grulla - si tanciquiera uno

- ya llegara tu momento amiga - dijo Tigresa tomando asiento con Po

Bien todo salio bien, la comida estubo deliciosa, platicamos, reimos un buen rato... todo bien, el desayuno paso ranquilo... Po esta algo estrasado, de aqui para alla areglando las cosas para el viaje, al parecer el carrito de transporte no esta en un buen estado todabia, el carpintero dijo que faltaba una rueda, la cual la mandaron a hacer, no an de tardar mucho... haaa... esto de este viaje me tiene desubicada, y al pareser a Vibora la tiene despistada, mmm... ahora que lo pienso ella ha estado muy cerca de Grulla ultimadamente, sera que le gusta... a su prima Vilbora le gusta, no veo por que no le a de gustar. El otro que esta muy estresado es el pobre Grulla, se propuso para organizar la boda... o sera por eso que Vibora anda mucho con él, para ayudarle seguramente... me habia olvidado que Grulla es de Yung ban Yi, hay su madre me callo mal la ultima vez que vino a v¡citarnos... me confundio con un chico!, un chico ni que pareciera uno. Los maestros estan en una de sus platicas pribadas en la parte de atras del restaurante... areglando algun asunto talvez. Estoy aburrida, Po no se encuentra, esta en el asunto del carrito, Vibora con Grulla revisando los planes o algo asi, los maestros en lo suyo y el sr. Ping cosinando la comida para el viaje y despues de quemar los fideos dudo que me deje cosinar en un buen tiempo, en fin no se que hacer, mas que estar sentada aqui sola... (mira a Mono y Mantis, aproximandose)... genial alli vienen esos dos

- hola Tigresa, que tal? - dijo Mono

- que quieren? - dijo ella desparramada en la mesa

- no, solo saludabamos - si no tienes que ser gruñona... no denuevo - dijo Mantis, saltando a la mesa

- aque te refieres?

- se refiere, a que no te tienes que enojar con nosotros...

- no estoy enojada - dijo seria

- cambia esa cara Tigresa y dinos que te sucede

-(suspira)... estoy aburrida

-(Mantis, salta de la mesa al piso), pues as algo

-(seria)no se que

- ve con Po

- no, él esta ocupado

- no lo creo, alli biene(entra Po, corriendo)

- chicos y Shifu?!

- esta atras, con los maestros(sale asia alla corriendo), que mosco le pico? - dijo ella

- no sé... oye Tigresa te perdiste la la jejeje historia que conto de Po, antes de que bajaras de la habitación

- cual?

- que te la cuente él... tenemos que ir, a empacar las cosas para el viaje... nos vemos - se despidio y salio del restaurante

Que historia, yo hubiera sido la primera en saberlo mmm... da que pensar, al igual el por que entro asi de apresurado, algo pasa y no quiere que lo sepa que se traera entre manos?(salen Po, y los demas maestros), alli estan... que pasara?

- sucede algo Po?

- ha, Tigresa... justo le decia al maestro Shifu que el carrito esta listo y que partiremos pronto...

- y por que entraste asi... de apresurado?

- eso... no es nada jajaja... ya ve a alistarte que no iremos pronto. Tambien buscare a Mono y Mantis... luego nos vemos amor - salio del restaurante

- Tigresa - llamo Shifu - nosotros nos quedaremos en el valle - dijo refiriendose a todos los maestros presentes

- y que sera de Gogmen?

- no se preocupe, nuestros alumnos lo protejeran muy bien - se refirio el maestro Buey

- ya tienen alumnos? - los dos asintiero...

Si, hoy fue un dia agetriado, subi a la habitacion y me asegure de ponerme mi ropa regular, solo que me puse mi abrigo y las botas de nieve, no sé por que lo hize pero me veo bien, si a Po le encantan, no digamos a mí, la ultima vez que las use fue el festival de invierno pasado, y donde Po me dijo por primera vez que soy linda(sisequenofuelaprimera)... tiempos que siempre recordaré, se que me he vuelto muy cursi, y por lo general diria que esto da asco, pero siempre que estoy con Po... siento que no hay preocupaciones, me siento en libertad de decir y hacer lo que yo quiera, aunque aveces siento que me paso, con Po... con eso de los momentos intimos, creo que lo preciono, a tener relaciones, hago cosas que al pensarlo bien me averguenzan. La hora allegado, miró por nuestra ventana y alli esta Po con Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Vibora y los maestros. Debo apresurarme(agarra el morral con su equipaje), es la hora Yung ban Yi, espera

(Tigresa baja, y sale del restaurante... se encuentra con todos)

- estas lista hija? - pregunta su padre

- si... - bien solo recuerda lo que hablamos ayer

- ya es hora de irnos! - grito Mono desde el manubrio del carrito - rapido si queremos llegar a los campamentos hoy... - aviso

- bien ya oyeron... buena suerte Tigresa. Esperare la invitacion a la boda - Tigresa asiente, lo abraza

- hey hey hey... maestra yo quiero uno tambien... - dijo Cocodrilo, Tigresa arqueo una ceja

- ajajajajajaja... no, ya vamonos Tigresa - dijo Po asercandose a su novia y arrastrandonla

Todos nos despedimos de nuestro padres, refriendome a mí y a mi Po... subimos al carrito, era mas grande de lo que pensaba... asta Po cabe de pie. Ya es la hora

- Mono, comienza a pedalear! - grito Po - es la hora de irnos mi amor

- si... - dijo ella sentada

Espero que nada arruine este viaje, y espero tambien, regresar como la señora del guerrero dragon... el maestro Shifu tiene razon, tarde o temprano le temdre que decir a Po... (todos partieron con dieccion al este, una de las mas properas ciudades de China XD)

Bien asta aqui el capi, espero les aya gustado muçho muçho, este capi,. ya conociero un poco mas de la forma de pensar de la Tigresa(como la ve en el fic), tambien se que fue un poco aburrido... pero aun asi espero sus opiniones jajajaja un gran abrazo etilo Panda, para las niñas y hifay para lo chicos... asta la proxima


	9. Chapter 9 en camino

Hola que tal amigos hoy les traigo un nuevo capi de esta sensual y pervertida historia... DICIENDOLES QUE ESTA VES SI SERA MAS SUBIDO DE TONO DE LO QUE FRECURNTO ESCRIBIR... ya que varias personas incluyendome , esperaban un muy subido momento PO X TI he aquí ...

EN CAMINO...

La puesta roja se ponía indicando que esta ya de muy tarde, el sol se ocultaba y los jóvenes guerreros estaban en camino a la gran ciudad de Yung ban Yi en el carrito manejado por Mono y acompañado por los demás chicos los cuales al igual que él reian. En el fondo del transporte estaban la maestra Víbora y Tigresa, ella estaba descansando recostada en el asiento en el mismo lugar... y Víbora tenia la mira al frente, pero enseguida comenzó a cabecear de sueño. Por otro lado estaba Tigresa quien venia despertando... lo primero que diviso fue los enormes árboles que pasaban uno tras otro y después vio la lampara de gas izquierda del carrito se levantó y algo soñolienta dijo...

- ya llegamos a la gran bahía? - preguntó

- sip... ase como dos horas - dijo sonriente

- y Po?

- aya (señalándolo)' esta platicando con los demás de quien sabe que - vuelve su mira al frente. Tigresa lo nota

- a quien miras?

- a nadie

- asta donde yo sé... no conozco a ningún nadie - sonríe - o acaso miras a Grulla

- que disparates dices Tigresa... Grulla

- que sucede?, acaso no le gustas a Grulla?

- a mi no me gusta él... - se pierde en algún sitio

-umm... yo dije que a él le gustas, no que a ti... -Vibora abrió los ojos como plato

-(emocionada)... en serio le gusto?

- y a ti ? - ella asiente nerviosa y con leve sonrojo

- pero un poco... ( mira a su amiga que tiene una ceja arqueada ) bueno, si me gusta

-( risa con la boca cerrada ) lo sabia , pero por que se lo escondes ?, digo llevan mucho tiempo de amigos, con nosotros y veo que pasan muchos momentos juntos

-( suspira ) no es fácil hablar con él si no es de algún asunto importante... y siempre que lo intento o están ustedes para impedírmelo o quedo muda frente a él con un tema que nada que ver con lo que quería hablar...- suspira denuevo

- pero si te lo propones lo aras, con una simple conversación se comienza ya ves yo y Po...

- si... mirense ya se van a casar - sonrie y le da ternura - me gustaría que pasara lo mismo conmigo

- escuche que a tu prima también le gusta

- si por desgracia... cuando estábamos en el palacio de Jade, ella siempre me decía que le enviara un cariñoso saludo de su parte - dijo Víbora remedando a su prima

- ( la ve de reojo)... pero yo nunca escuche o vi que lo hicieras - sonríe

- no, nunca lo hize jejejeje...

Con los chicos ...

Ellos platicaban estaban algo aburridos cuando...

- y... maestro Po que piensa hacer cuando arrivemos a Yung ban Yi? - pregunto bromiando Mono, con un tono culto

- no se, pero no va hacer lo mismo que antes... mucho menos con Tigresa como mi novia...

- sii... respondieron todos

- y es mas... me gustaría que me ayudaran

- con que Po - pregunto Mantis

- allá muchas personas me conocen...

- sobretodo mujeres - dijeron al unisono los tres furiosos

- si... y ya saben cono es Tigresa, capas y las llega a matar... y temo por ellas así que por favor si miran a alguien que conozca ma avisan...

- jajaja si, capas y Tigresa las parte a la mitad y las deja sin trabajo jejejeje... - se burlo Mantis

- sera mejor alejarnos de los camarines de mujeres... mientras estemos con Tigresa - dijo Grulla

- pero iremos en la despedida de solteros verdad Po - pregunto Mono

- tampoco se si habrá despedida de solteros... lo siento chicos - dijo al ver como suspiraban sus amigos

- no importa Po... siempre he querido estar en una despedida de solteros - expreso Mono

- de donde vengo se le llama "despidete de tu vida"( lo ven raro ), soy una mantis religiosa las chicas de mi raza se comen la cabeza se sus esposos para...

-yayayayaya ! No sigas, ya sabemos hermano - dijo desesperadamente Mono

-Siempre he tenido curiosidad del por que le dicen "la gran bahia" a este lugar - dijo con intriga Po

- púes como ves tiene una gran playa de... - lodo( dijo Mantis) - si Mantis de lodo, pero allí donde lo ves es agua... es un pantano...

- pantano? - preguntó Po a lo cual Grulla asintió

- es el pantano de Sen yi... hogar de cocodrilos y otras espesies de animales... es muy poco explorado ... se dice que habitaba una especie diferente a todas las que conocemos actualmente y que los historiadores que los descubrieron fueron comidos vivos. Dicen... solo son supersticiones... que caminaba como nosotros o como Mono...

- huy eso es aterrador... yo oí a papá decir que no tenían pelo... y que les pusieron humano... un ser carnívoro y hervibor - se sacudió de un escalofrío Po

- jajajajaja pero son solo cuentos chicos, lo que oí yo fue que el maestro Oogway los conoció jajajajaja no se preocupen seguro no existieron ni existirán - dijo Mono con falsa valentía, sabia bien esas historias

- si lo dices... por que decían que era descendiente tuyo - Mono la manda a volar de su hombro con la cola

- no desirnde de mi especie sino de otra, pero si es un poco perturvante la idea de que nos estén observando - mira a ambos lados discretamente, los árboles alumbrados por las lamparas de gas y ve una figura que se mete en el follaje que le pone los pelos de punta - s...si, muy perturbable ( dijo con escalofríos por todos lados )

- te sientes bien Mono... te ves tenso - pregunto Po

- si... sujetense bien! Por que saldremos rápido de aquí - seguido comienza a pedalear mas rápido alcanzando mayor velocidad...

Con las chicas...

Al igual que los chicos estaban platicando. Lo hacían de que harán al llegar a Yung ban Yi, y de algún suceso ocurrido en su vida después de los acontecimientos de ase unos meses con Ke-Pa... del como llevaban su diario vivir en los días que no se miraban o no tenían practica. Tigresa le comento sobre su estado a Víbora, de sus impulsos hormonales asía Po y el por que esa seria la razón de su extraño comportamiento... mas cursi y risueño ese que tanto la asustaba...

- es un caso típico, ese de cambiar de personalidad cuando estas así Tigresa... leí un librito de eso cuando era adolescente ( Tigresa arquea una ceja )... si, estaba estudiandolo ... bien leí que el tipo de celo en que puedes estar te hace hacer cosa que tu pareja generalmente realiza, tu te sorprendes y te gusta... por si no lo sabes las tigresa como tu son buscadas por los machos de tu misma especie, pero imagino como Po no es un tigre , tu te ves forzada a se du cir lo - traga grueso - pobre de ti amiga... abstinencia, a de ser difícil resistirlo no?, Tigresa - mira a su lado y no la ve, luego al frente esta ella en posición de ataque a cuatro patas a punto de asechar la espalda de Po - TIGRESA! - llama la atención de los demás y ella, la cual se pone de pie muy avergonzada y roja

- que pasa cariño? - pregunta Po al verla quieta. Se preocupa - Tigresa te sientes bien

Ella al escuchar su nombre voltea ver a Vibora, ella niega con complicidad. Tigresa mira la cara de Po y se fija en sus ojos, se hipnotiza y dice con un pequeño alarido - que lindo - Víbora se golpea la frente y Po la ve raro

- Tigresa? - dijo aún sin dejar la mirada rara que le dio ase un momento

- ha?... Po que sucede?

- es que me preocupaste te quedaste allí parada sin decir nada aparte Víbora grito tu nombre - Tigresa mira de nuevo a Víbora y ella le hizo un gesto de "inventate algo"

- heee... yo tengo... tengo... hambre - Po lo piensa poniendo una mano en su mentón XD

- haaaa... solo eso le diré a Mono que nos detengamos cerca de aquí para descansar y comer algo yo también tengo hambre jajajajaja... - se retira donde Mono y le dice que se detenga este pefaleaba como si no hubiera mañana

- ya salimos de la gira bahía?

- si... ase como tres kilómetros jejeje - bromeó Mantis...

Así fue pararon en un lugar al lado de la carretera, en el cual se situaba un arrollo. Comieron lo típico y cotidiano... sopa de fideos elaborada por Po. Todos degustaban de la cena, pero como siempre, sucede algo que pone activos a los maestros... esta era Tigresa la cual se había comido ya tres platos de fideos y con eso no se hicieron espetar las bromas de parte de Mono o Mantis, broma cual fue la mas fuerte para la pareja y la que fue reprendida tanto por Víbora cono por Tigresa. Víbora le dio un coletazo y lo mando a volar a un lado de Tigresa la cual de dio con el puño con la intención de aplastarlo, pero antes la detuvo Po. Los que se reían callaron al ver a Tigresa, con una mira asesina se levanto de brazos cruzados y sin expresión en el rostro, Po quiso ir con ella, pero la cola de Víbora lo detuvo. Tigresa entro al Carrito y tapo las puertas con las cortinas, lugar donde dormirían las maestras

- Po tengo que hablar contigo de algo con relación a Tigresa - ve a los demás furiosos y dice - en privado - lo medio empuja y se dirigen al pequeño arrollo. A llegar Pi de sienta en una roca listo para escuchar lo que sea de parte de su amiga...

- Po... sabes lo que tiene tu novia?

- no, que tiene?' Es algo malo? - se comenzó a preocupar

- no Po no es nada malo, bueno no para la salud... creo

- a que te refieres?

- me extraña que tu siendo el macho, no te has dado cuenta... - dijo algo pensativa

- darme cuenta de que!?... (Vibora se sorprende) perdón es que estoy un poco impaciente'

, tengo que ver como esta Tigresa

- si, claro... veras ella esta en celo un estado que la pone un tanto bipolar y por eso te pido comprencion con ella, no es facil estar en ese estado...umm.. si vas para allá sera mejor que te cuides por cualquier cosa ya sabes algún arrancon de furia de parte de ella o... de... acoso - termino con una ancha sonrisa

- acoso a que te refieres?

- como te lo explicó para que no suene vulgar... umm

- dio sin rodeos ya

- bien... acoso sexual entiendes?... ( Po abre los ojos como plato )solo por eso los dejare dormir solos hoy... el carro esta algo lejos de los demás así que tendrán privacidad... y me asegurarse de que así sea - susurro lo ultimo

- espera, espera, espera... tu insinuas que iré allí a hacerlo con ella - Víbora asiente - estas loca... - dijo fugazmente

- Po... son jóvenes al igual que todos aquí'

, son mayores de edad y no han tenido su momento... de copulo - dijo muy apenada, por pelear la guerra de su amiga... - además es la única forma de quitarle ese estado tan insoportable tanto pata ella como para ti... - lo juzgo

- pero, se supone que no debo hacer eso asta después de la boda.. - dijo con el ceño caído con señal de nerviosismo

- calma... no creo que lo sepan... solo lo sabrás tu, ella y... bueno yo un poquito, pero no le contare a nadie lo juro( pensando: espero haberte ayudado amiga )

-( suspira cansinamente )... bien veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada... y si sucede algo no le cuentes a nadie y si preguntan donde estoy Inventate algo ... y... y... - no termino por que era empujado por Víbora

- si Po lo que fijas también veré como me las arreglo con los demas , para que no se acerquen aquí. - dijo colocando a Po en la puerta del carrito

- pero como...?, Víbora - pero ella ya no estaba allí sino que estaba con los demás a unos metros de su posición - genial... llego la hora Po, recuerda tacto con ella por que esta en un estado delicado... vamos solo es una noche como las otras, te recuestas con ella,... y ( traga grueso ) la haces el amor jejejeje, si ella quiere, por que te asustas si le prometistes complaserla en todo... hay no y si no me habla o le digo que vengo a eso, y me ve raro, para luego hecharme a patadas por pervertido... demonios - debatía Po afuera del carro, suspiró decidido y entro, traspasando las cortinas. Al entrar ve a su novia recostada dándole la espalda a él, camina con cuidado de no despertarla, pero...

- Po que haces aquí? - dijo en tono serio que la caracteriza

- ho!... Tigresa yo venia a ver como te encontrabas vi que entrastes enojada y pensé que te sucedía algo malo... a y a decearte las buenas noches - sonríe y camina asta donde ella. Tigresa lo mira y se hace a un lado para que se siente.

- grasias entonces, por que no te sientas - palma el lugar que aparto en señal que se siente. Él se deja caer en el futon ( cama tradicional en el piso )

- Tigresa se que te ofendiste mucho con la broma de Mantis jajaja , pero seria tierno verte embarazada( se sonrojan ), cuando tengamos nuestra familia eso ya no te tiene que preocupar jeje je...

- lo sé, pero es difícil llegar a eso... no?

- jejeje siii... pero algún día sera... lo prometo

-( pone la mano en su antebrazo ) y esperare ese día - sonríe - sabes Po antes de que llegaras estaba recordando el pasado

- y que recordaste?, tubo que ser un lindo recuerdo, como para que me estes sonriendo...

- no son los mas lindos, pero me hacen pensar... recordaba en primer día que te vi - dijo juntando sus mano y con la cabeza gacha

- a si!, en la elección del guerrero Dragón

- no fue ese día... fue hace mucho tiempo... tenia diez años recuerdo... yo venia con Víbora y el maestro Shifu de la aldea de los músicos, cuando te vi cargando un costalito de harina detrás del se. Ping ( se le escapa una sonrisa ), creí que eras un devilucho por cargar solo uno y pequeño...

- hey... tenia doce no estaba muy bien desarrollado y me faltaba entrenamiento...

- jajajajaja si pero te juro por lo mas sagrado que te veías mas delgado - le toca la pansa

- entonces te gustaba desde que era pequeño sierto ?

- u mm... no

- desde que soy el guerrero Dragón?

- allí te odiaba... - le dijo con una sonrisa

- ha?!...

- no se porque era así contigo, pero pasando el tiempo contigo aprendí a quererte... mas como amigo...

- entonces desde cuando me amas ?

- y tu desde cuando? - dijo sabiendo la respuesta

- yo desde que sé que existes ( ella arqueo una ceja ) jajaja es enserio, cuando supe de ti me enamore y dije que tu "eres para mi" se que no soy muy romantico, ni un escultural macho, pero sé amar y decidí amarte a ti - sonríe y la mira a los ojos, de los cuales noto salir una lágrima - por que lloras?, dije algo malo cierto? - ella nego limpiándose la lágrima

- no, solo que... nada, no sé si sabes que estoy en celo, Po

- si, Víbora me dijo sobre tu estado y lo que necesitas para pararlo...

- da igual amor, solo importa estar contigo - puso ambas manos en las mejillas del panda y le dio un beso rápido

- y... desde cuando entonces?- insistió

- ho por casi y lo olvido... ummm fue ase poco...

- Después de lo de Shen...

- no... allí ya estaba enamorada de ti...- dijo con devoción

- genial...

- te lo iba a decir en el barco camino a Gogmen... "los radicales no sienten" he?... solo un abrazo tuyo conseguí ese día... desde entonces abrazos me atreví a darte...

- si... me gustaba tu aroma y tu pelo... mas ahora - olfatea

- ya deja de hacer eso me sonrojas... se que huelo mal..

- no, al contrario hueles mejor... o es por tu celo - se sonroja.

- RS lo mas probable - dijo rodando los ojos

- tengo ganas de abrazarte, ven - la invita, Tigresa sonríe y camina gateando asta él se posa en su barriga y él la envuelve con sus brazos. Podían sentir su calor mutuamente, mientras hacían movimientos de izquierda a derecha , conm si fuese un baile.

Allí estaban ambos en un tierno abrazo, caluroso, reconfortante y acogedor. Po comenzó a soltarla, pero esta lo sujeto con fuerza...

- no te vallas... - dijo con una cara paciente

- tranquila no me iré a ningún lado, Víbora no dormirá aquí hoy... - cierra lo ojos - lo hizo para dejarnos un tiempo a solas

- no entendiste el punto cierto? - expreso con su cara seria

- no, claro que lo entendí - Tigresa se sorprende - pero no sé si tu...

- Po entiendes de la situación en que te quieres meter...?

- claro que si y lo mismo le dije a Víbora... ella me prometio que nadie lo sabría... o que se aseguraria de eso ( le da escalofrío ) recuerdame no hacerla enojar...

- no... - dijo cortante

- he?... por que no?, me ayudarías mucho...

- me refiero a que no seria buena idea hacer lo que vienes a hacer... y mas si te sientes obligado -le da la espalda

-( poniendo la mano en su hombro ) no me siento obligado, entiendo en lo que estas y me sentiré feliz de verte... feliz amor - besa su cuello y Tigresa gime

- no pienso romper la promesa que hize a mi padre... - dijo entre gemidos. Po paró al escuchar eso

- y que le prometiste a Shifu?

- mantenerme virgen asta despues de la boda - dijo cabizbaja

- ho... entiendo... entonces... te dejare dormir te has de sentir cansada por que te vi durmiendo casi todo el día - dijo disimulando con indiferencia - así que... me recostare por... por... ( mira una esquina ) aya si vijilare que nadie entre y así dormiras tranquila... - sonríe y se levanta para posicionarse donde dijo

Tigresa al ver como se iba de su lado, algo la golpeo en su conciencia" pero que haces?, esperar asta después de la boda es tonto, se te entriega en bandeja de plata y tu sales con eso!", le dijo una voz en su cabeza. ( pensando: es cierto... pero que hago? Se armó de valor para complacerme y yo lo rechazo con esa tonteria, bien pero no rompo promesas ni él tampoco... así que...) sonríe y se para silenciosamente y antes de que Po se acostara, ella pone la mano en su hombro y lo hala, tirándolo al futón. Él se sorprende y asusta a la vez, por poco y pensó que lo golpearía, pero no... cuando vio los ojos y la sonrisa de Tigresa que denotaba la actitud d cuando jugaban sus juegos de amor. Se relajo.

- ummm... Po tu ganas, pero no romperé la promesa... entendido? - estaba parada de brazos cruzados descalza y con sonrisa lujuriosa

- jugamos?... - ella asiente

- pero... hoy subiremos de nivel cariño... - dijo esta con una sonrisa algo traumante, para cualquier amante

- mmm... ya me esta ajustando el juego... a que te refieres? Con subir de nivel jejeje mas de lo usual?

- mucho mas... pero antes... un clasificado para mayores?

- soy mayor... y me encantan los clasificados... - sonríe al saber a que se refiere...

Seguido, Tigresa sonriendo lujuriosamente, lleva sus manos a la parteposterior izquierda de su chaleco y desabrocha lo broches dejando caer la roja vestimenta usual, dejando a la vista los vendajes que cubrian sus pechos... de tales vendajes se podian divisar finos mechones de pelo blanco que salian de pequeñas endiduras mal cubiertas asiendo una vista muy sexy para el panda... Comenzó a tambalearse de izquierda a derecha con el objetivo de liberarse mas. Pasa ambas manos por su desnudo abdomen asta llegar a las vendas, las cuales comenzó a desenvolver lentamente haciendo babear a Po , lentamente las retiro dejando ver sus regulares pechos bien formados y duritos por la excitación ( XD), puso ambas manos en ellos y los comienza a masajear, los medio peina y pregunta a un Po que aparte de exitado notablemente estaba babiando

- te gusta?, por que creo que los has visto mas que esto... - sonríe y retira rápidamente las vendas que sostenian su pantalón y así dejándolo caer al piso del carrito. Po abre los ojos como plato y con la boca abierta trate de decir ...

- e..eres he..rmosa - saca la lengua y Tigresa se ríe por lo bajo

- me encanta cuando pones esa cara panda bobo - ccontoneando la cola y las caderas camina y se adentra en el futón quedando de pie frente a Po - hoy jugaremos a algo mas que simples besos Po, así que como prometistes complacerme en todo necesito que me hagas caso... entendido? - Po asiente, no dejaba de ver de los pechos asta abajo mas exacto la ropa interno de la felina ( blanca y muy reveladora )

- bien... el juego consiste en algo que leí en una de tus revistas, Po... tienes que quitarme esto... - mete un dedo en su ropa femenina, la estira y la suelta, haciendo un sonido que saco de sus fanacias a Po

- estas segura?... digo eso no es propasarse? Y además que are después de quitartelo?... mas que exitarme ( bufa )

- preguntas, preguntas y mas preguntas, pero no actúas... vamos esto nos dará mas practica como pareja en un futuro además ( se agacha a su altura sin doblar las piernas )... esto nos gustara - susurró. Vuelve a su postura - y que esperas? haslo... quitamelo... - Po hace caso a lo dicho y de orrodilla a la altura de la entrepierna de su "novia" y hala para abajo las ropas de Tigresa, pero ella le golpea la mano antes de que terminara

-( sovandose )... au, pero que haces si dijiste que...

- si te deje hacerlo, haslo bien... que me existe tanto como a ti - señalo sonrojada la entrepierna de Po. Él se cubre de vergüenza

- no lo mires... lo hubieras dicho antes

- calmante Po tu has lo tuyo y yo are lo mio... - mira al techo esperando a que pase lo esperado.

Tigresa abre la piernas dejando ver a Po todo el esplendor del lugar que supuestamente no debe tocar... Po posa una mano en la parte inferior de su vientre realizándola asta su órgano sexual, provocando un Respingo y gemido de Tigresa, ella ronronea y gime de placer cuando Po comienza a hacer movimientos circulares en su vagina, ella respira ahogadamente en señal de intenso placer. Sus piernas se abrían y cerraban continuamente por el intenso movimiento, tenia los brazos encojidos y respiraba con la boca abierta. Po no se hizo esperar y retira la mano de allí siendo unido por un fino hilo de los jugos de placer de la felina, seguido al retirar la mano por completo se vio las partes privadas de ella mas abultadas y mojadas. A Po le estaba gustando el olor de tal orgasmo, que fue retirando lentamente por la parte frontal la ahora manchada ropa interior. La retiro por completo con ayuda al final de ella. Se podía notar la excitación de la joven felina, por su parte la cual estaba húmeda, Po comenzó a dar besos cerca de allí, se levanto y empezó a acariciar el ahora desnudo cuerpo de Tigresa, sus pechos, entre ellos, bajo por su abdomen, ella no podía hacer otra cosa mas que disfrutar y vivir el momento. Po llego asta la entrepierna y allí se detuvo...por ahora

- heee... Tigresa? - ella abre los ojos y se da cuenta que se detuvo

- que sucede amor? - expresó caliente y sonrojada

- y ahora que hago? - pregunto "inocentemente"

- ahora si puedes besar esa parte, y hacer lo que quieras con ella... - paso un dedo por su exitado lugar, arrastrando un poco de su orgasmo. Lo observa - hoy me dare el lujo de tener los que sea... verdad amor? - le preguntó, este asintió

- entonces terminemos con esto...

Po la recuesta suavemente en el futón y la besa tiernamente baja de su labios asta su abdomen arrastrando la cabeza como cual perrito con su dueño, levanta la vista y le da un ultimo vistazo a su pareja y amor de por vida y le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora la cual eso le transmitió a la primeriza joven en esas artes ( XD)

Po abre las encojidas piernas de la ahora sonriente Tigresa y ve con tanto resplandor la vagina muy exitada y húmeda de su amor. LOS labios superiores de tal, muy hinchados haciendo que a Po lo existe mas, seguido Po se agacha y pone el pico frente a el lugar deseado, Tigresa sentía como su respiración chocaba en tal lugar. Po da el primer lenguetazo que hizo estremecer a la felina en placer, Po hace lo mismo y así repetidas veces segado por la lujuria...

- ha ha... ha.. ha... si a esto me refería Po ha... ha ha - decía por en intenso placer - sigue y no te detengas ha... ha... ha... ha - y así fue Po siguió con las reciprocas secciones acompañadas de los gemidos y ronroneos de Tigresa. No solo ella estaba exitada al extremo, sino que lo mismo con Po, el tenia el pico lleno de los jugos de Tigresa y le dieron ganas de hacer lo que todo hombre haría en esa citcustancia , pero no lo hizo ahora él era el que no resistía los impulsos sexuales. Eran tantos los gemidos que Po dejo de escucharlos y penetro mas en donde estaba, metiendo la lengua mas adentro de la vagina de Tigresa logrando que ella diera un gran alarido y con el un orgasmo, empapando a Po el cual saborió algo algo de los jugos de placer de su novia. Los dos cayeron rendidos al lado contrario del otro jadeantes, Po callo de espaldas liberándose muy cansado y dejando expuesto su notable miembro excitado, el cual no paso desapercibida por Tigresa... ella ase levanta débil por el repentino y forzoso orgasmo y gateó asta donde su novio, el se da cuenta

- ha... ha... que haces Tigresa? - dijo aun con el pico empapado

- es mi turno cariño... - dio con una mirada lujuriosa...

- pero si no dijiste na... - no siguió por que sintió las mano de Tigresa en su miembro excitado

- callate... tu ya lo hicistes y lo justo es que yo lo haga... a y limpiate la boca - mira lo que tiene en sus manos - Po tragaste algo? - él abre los ojos como plato

- Tigresa no harás lo que pienso - ella arquea una ceja y asiente - no creo que sea necesario - luego se escucha como es rasgado algo. Era el pantalón de Po, era negro y sostenido por vendas fe color azul y fue rasgado por una de las garras de Tigresa, por el lado derecho de su miembro - tampoco era necesario hacer eso...

- callate... es grande... mas de lo que creí - dijo sacándolo, provocando que Po gimiera también

- oye...! Agradese que te dejo tenerlo... - dijo de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa bobalicona', pero es transformada en una mueca de placer al sentir como Tigresa subía y bajaba tal parte de él - Ti... Ti...gruesa... deja de hacerlo... ha ho huuuu... si ja ja ha ha...

- no, no lo are... mirate pareces perro faldero - dijo realizado los constantes movimientos

- jajaja ya para enserio... me haces sonrojar - dijo mientras se comenzaba a acostumbrar

- ummm... mira lo tan.. tan... duro y...

- ya sé Tigresa..

- y sabias esto?... - se agacha y lame de abajo asía arriba el miembro de Po

-( exitado ) hoooo... si... lo vuelves a hacer? - dijo haciendo fuerza en el futón apretando los lados

- claro... - lo vuelve a hacer pero mas constante. Po disfrutaba de eso y se dejo llevar... aprovecha que Tigresa lame asta la punta y agarra su cabeza... haciendo que ella lo trague por un corto periodo de tiempo.

- ( jadeante )... ha.. ha.. PO!

- lo siento me deje llevar por el momento...

- no lo vuelvas a hacer... soy nueva en esto...

- calma haslo como yo lo hize... - Tigresa lo ve seria - no sé... imagina que es una paleta de miel de esas que tanto te gustan...

- las de relleno torpe... - dijo seria - esta bien imaginare que es una paleta... - dijo a regaña dientes

Ella cierra los ojos y suspira, lo toma entre sus manos, abre los ojos de una forma sensual y lame. Al llegar a la parte de arriba deslisa el miembro exitado en su boca y lo saborea... con los minutos, Po se dio cuenta que le estaba gustando a Tigresa el chupar eso. Po sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda...

- Tigresa apartate, terminaré ha... - dijo resistiéndose y esperando a que ella se apartara, lo cual nunca sucedió, allí estaba ella aun con lo de Po en la boca como si fuera de ella ( XD ) . Po no resiario más y termino en la boca de Tigresa... ella sentía el tibio liquido seminal recorrer su boca... tanto era que trago un poco. Retiró lentamente la boca del miembro del jadeante Po... siendo unida por hilos semen los cuales algunos se deslizaban de la boca de ella y caían al futón

- ( jadeante ) ha... ha.. eso fue... - dijo Po

- bueno... no? ya estamos a mano - se relame los labios y termina de tragar - no es muy diferente a lo que tragaste tu Po

- no me lo recuerdes... no debimos hacer esto Tigresa...

- por que no?, fue divertido

- bueno un poquito... pero aun así no lo vuelvo a hacer eso, es un descontrol y si seguimos así romperemos tu "promesa" - dijo sarcásticamente, Tigresa se siente regañada...

- me esta queriendo decir que hize eso para nada por que no te gusto? dijo con el ceño fruncido

- no!, claro que no.. yo sólo decía que nos pasamos un poquito... casi llegamos a la verdadera relación intima - se para y pasa a un lado de la recelosa Tigresa en dirección a las maletas...

-( arqueando una ceja )... y ahora te vas

- no, no me iré amor... dejamos un desorden y hay que limpiar aparte estamos desnudos ( se sonrojan al recordarlo ) - saca unos pantalones negros iguales a los que Tigresa rasgo y se los puso sostenidos por los listones azules...

-( cabizbaja y apenada por sus acciones ) supongo... que tienes razón - se levanta y llega asta donde Po estaba y lo abraza - te amo panda travieso, él sonríe... Tigresa se cambia y los dos ordenan y limpian el lugar y se recuestan los dos juntos nuevamente mirándose con ternura - esperaré ansiosa el día Po...

- yo también, espero no llevarme otra de estas sorpresa antes de la boda amor - le da un beso rápido y se da la vuelta dejando pensativa a Tigresa

Pensando: yo también quisiera creer eso,pero no se si lo pueda mantener Po.. pero lo intentare... asta mañana - cierra los ojos y se propone a dormir...

Bien asta aquí el capi se me hizo largo verdad?, hoy si creo que me la escenas subidas de tono... creo que las bajare , pero como yo no mando sino ustedes... diganme si no me pase en los comentario y si lo hize también... si les gusto solo les diré que cada ves será mas subido de tono así que es responsabilidad de usted... les agradeseria mucho que corpartieran esta historia con los demás... ayudenme a corromper a la gente jajaja... ok no... cual asta la próxima...;-)


	10. Chapter 10 llegando y conociendo a nuevo

Hoy otra ves ando tranquilo... nada que contar, solo que les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia. Lo que mas risa y emoción me da es que les gusto el capi anterior... por eso recontra seguiré esto asta los extremos así que si no eres fan de las historias subida, te dejo con la advertencia de que subirá y bajara de tono varias veces, pero tendrá ese tono pícaro y humorístico que tanto nos gusta junto con algo de acción e intriga ( bueno no tanta ) un gra abrazo de oso panda a esa persona especial, tengan una buena lectura y espero se diviertan leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo jajaja espero dejen su opinion en comrntarios...

LLEGAMOS Y ENCONTRAMOS A NUEVOS...

El hermoso sol se levantaba aya por donde las personas imaginan que saldrá, en la espera que es día sea maravilloso. En un oscuro y cálido cuarto que era conformado por el carrito que transportaba a los cinco furiosos y el guerrero Dragón... un panda abre los ojos repentinamente y nota el peso que tiene en el pecho... una tigresa delgada, pero bien formada de mediana estatura, que por rara razón babeava al lado del panda, él solo sonreía por tan tierno "gesto" de parte se la felina... termino de verla y se dispuso a levantarse... se comenzó a arrastrar hacia arriba sosteniendo a la la felina, pero con lo que no contaba era que ella estaba sujeta a él, cuando ella sintió que su" almohada" se retiraba, metió las garras en los costados del panda, abajito de la axilas. Él ahogo un grito' haciendo una horrible mueca de intenso dolor, era la primera vez que su novia hacia eso... bueno tan fuerte ( XD ). Logro retirar la garras de su novia de él y se paro, saliendo apresuradamente del carrito y al salir corrió asta el arrollo y grito como si no hubiera mañana, lo que lo extraño era que no despertó a nadie de los cinco. Comenzó a limpiarse los aruñones con el agua de tal arrollo, haciendo caras de dolor. Al terminar se dirigió donde los demás que dormían por no decir roncaban, vio a Víbora recostada en el ala derecha de Grulla con una hoja en los ojos y él estaba con ambas alas abiertas y con el sombrero en la cara, Mono estaba hecho un bolillo en una funda y Mantis dormido en una taza. Po arquea una ceja y analiza mejor... en eso se da la vuelta y divisa a Tigresa salir por las cortinas, tambaleante y con una mano en la cabeza. Ella se dirige asta donde esta el panda y medio lo besa... estaba con mucho sueño tanto que al besarlo los labios dieron en el hombro de Po de un desliso dejando un leve rastro de baba en la cara a Po, este tenia loa ojos cerrados .

- Tigresa estas bien?... pareces debil - dijo arqueando una ceja y limpiándose

- por que debería de estarlo? - dijo soñolienta y con los brazos caídos

- enserio Tigresa.. me estas preocupando... ven irenos echarte agua para despertarte - Tigresa reacciona y abre los ojos

-( bostezo )... bien pero yo lo are... tu levanta a los demás - Po asiente y camina asta donde los demás duermen..

- ( picando con el pie a Mono )... Mono levantate! - él se remueve y dice...

- heeemh... deja de molestar deja me dormir... - expresó el primate con sueño. Los demás al escuchar eso despiertan...

- ( levantándose ) Po que sucede? - dijo Grulla y nota a Víbora encima de su ala - Víbora? - ella voltea

- hum?...

- no se si te molesto pero estas en mi ala... - se fija y se sonroja

- ha ha lo ciento - dijo nerviosa

- ( levantando a Mono ) que tanto hicieron sin mi

- ( con los ojos rojos ) .. te perdiste de una de nuestras mejores fiestas Po... hubo chistes por doquier, comida bebida...

- bebida? - dijo serio Po - sake sierto?

- si pero como lo sabes si no estubiste aquí - dijo Mantis que trataba de pararce de la taza, pero siempre caía

- ( señala varias botellas, quebradas y enteras a un lado cerca de un tronco )

- cortecia mía - dijo Víbora con ancha sonrisa que al parecer era la única que no era afectada por el alcohol - para ayudarte Po

- pero para nosotros es prohibido eso - dijo Po. Todos lo miran raro y otro con ceja arqueada - que?

- mira quien lo dice... - dijo Mantis, proseguido por Mono

- si, uno de los que le encanta eso...

- Po eso no tiene nada de malo... - dijo Víbora - asta Tigresa lo ha bebido... - dijo restándole importancia...- oye Po dejaron ordenado verdad? - a lo cual Po se sonroja

- he... si, si claro...

- bien, te toca pedalear Po - le dijo Mono - no estoy en condiciones y necesito dormir - expreso bostezando y caminando al carrito seguido de los demás

- ( acercándose a Po )... amor sucede algo?

- Tigresa... dime que ordenaste adentro... - dijo tímido sin mirarla

- ( sonriendo ).. tranquilo ordene todo... oí que te toca manejar, si quieres lo hago yo -le brinda una sonrisa

- no, yo lo are...

- OIGAN PAR DE TORTOLOS NOS TENEMOS QUE IR! - grito un Mono en el techo recostado con Mantis a un lado..

- sera mejor que partamos pronto llegaremos rápido... estamos a casi tres kilómetros - dijo Tigresa a Po señalando un enorme pico de una montaña...

Fue así que se caminaron hacía el carrito en el cual Po comenzó a pedalear en dirección a Yung ban Yi.

Pasando el tiempo. A la lejanía de la anterior posición siendo mas específico en el puente que conecta la ciudad de Yung ban Yi con todo lo demas. Puente el cual era muy ancho y colgaban varias lianas por lo antiguo que es y por debajo de el corría un río, no era hondo, tenia agua cristalina y suficientemente dulce como para beber. Todo era escondido por los árboles, los que eran altos y solo pequeños rayos de sol dejaba pasar. Por las orillas del río se encaminaba una vivas figura de proporciones regulares... caminaba esta que llegó debajo del enorme puente de piedra. Esta figura tarariaba armoniosamente paro y comenzó a desvestirse, para darse un baño en el río... se quito sus brazaletes de cuero, su camisa azul oscuro, su pantalon café y la cola que ataba un abundante mechón de pelo color blanco, que permitía saber que era hembra. Metió el pie en el agua para probar que este en la temperatura que ella quería, la cual al pareser si lo era, se metió y comenzó su baño...

Arriba se encontraban los demás descansando debido a Po, se canso en medio puente Tigresa estaba con el, mientras que los demás disfrutaban la hermosa vista que tenian desde el puente...

- siempre me gusto pasar por aquí... tiene una vista increíble - dijo Mantis apoyado en el cerco de piedra que evitaba se callera alguien...

- tu lo has dicho hermano - chocaron en puño y la tenaza. Con Grulla y Víbora...

- mira allá! - dijo Víbora señalando unas mariposa revolotiando a unos metros

- si son muy bellas... verdad...?

- igual a...a.. - dijo Víbora, ( pensando: vamos es tu oportunidad... no la heches a perder.. ) - Grulla.. yo... quiero decirte algo... - termino respirando hondo

- que cosa?... - dijo indiferente

- no me preciones si?! - dijo alternándose

- pero si yo no...

- olvidalo sera en otra ocasión - ella se marcha, dejando a no solo Grulla, sino a los otros dos chicos... con la cara de " Que?", Grulla se encojio de hombros. Con Po y Tigresa...

-( relajándose ).. no.. no.. pedaleare mas... prefiero caminar...

- ( arqueando una ceja ) te cansaras mas Po

- y que... dile a Mono que pedalee yo estoy muerto... - se sienta en el cerco

- ( también sentándose ).. no te preocupes lo haré yo... - le besa la mejilla

- ummm... no mejor pedaleo yo... no dejare que tu lo hagas.. - dijo divertido

- je... sabes Po ayer.. yo... yo lo siento... - bajo la cabeza con vergüenza

- por que...?, fue divertido ( hace una sonrisa boba ) además nos gusto...

- ( aprieta los labios de Po ).. pervertido... pero si, fue lindo tener ese momento a solas... hay que repetirlo algún día - ella apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Po, él le besa la cabeza..

- ya te dije que espero no llevarme sorpresas asi antes de la boda... ademas te dije que prometo tener un momento así, pero después...

- Po soy muy exigente ? - pregunto bromeando

- no... que va... solo eres... eres... algo testaruda - bromeo

- y tu muy bruto jijijiji - seguido Tigresa le da un golpe en la pansa y Po pierde el equilibrio y resvala cayendo al vacío. Tigresa solo lo oyó gritar y entrar al agua de un chapuzón, a Po, se preocupo y salio corriendo asta el fin del largo puente, dejando a todo preguntándose donde estaba Po, asta que dedujeron que cayo al río..

MOMENTOS ANTES CUANDO CAYO PO...

Po cayo.. y al entrar al agua escucho un aturdidor grito de una dama... nado asta la superficie, respiro hondo por la falta de aire y paso las manos por su rostro, para sacar el agua. Por lo claro del agua diviso a alguien bajo el agua y burbujas saliendo a flote... la figura comenzó a patalear debajo, en acción de querer oxigeno. Po al ver eso nado asta ella, y la toco de un brazo, pero la figura se dio vuelta y con ambas patas le pidió el pecho alejándole... al salir nuevamente del agua Po se encontró con los ojos azules de la hembra, ella solo dejaba ver la parte de los ojos (achinados), la nariz y sus orejas ( como cocodrilo ). Po se sorprendió y mucho al igual que la figura, ella no podia creer lo que sus ojos veían "un panda", pensó. Se fue levantando poco a poco y Po la fue observando, ambos con los ojos bien abiertos. Lo primero que vio Po fue la parte de alrededor de los ojos. Negra. Debidamente era una...

- una panda!

- un panda! - dijo emocionada, descubriéndose dejando ver a Po sus atributos totales...

- ( topándose y tirándose al agua ) haaaa... tapese !

- ( nota su desnudes ) hay no que vergüenza - dijo sonrojada al extremo se agacha tapándose los pecho - lo... lo... siento, no debiste ver eso..

- ya.. ya se puso presentable? - pregunta viendo de reojo

- ( sonrojada )... estoy sumergida aquí! Como quieres que valla a la orilla en un segundo! -exclamo ella

- sierto... me daré la vuelta y tu ve a... a cambiarte... - dijo nervioso

- si... - dijo tímida salio y comenzó a cambiarse apresuradamente, pero feliz... se cambio - ya! Hoy si puedes verme mejor... - sonríe con las manos detrás de la espalda..

Po al voltear se sorprendió al verla... era muy linda, tenia proporciones regulares no era muy delgada como Tigresa pero no era tan gruesa tenia abdomen plano, vestía una camisa azul oscuro con mangas cortas, con bordados café, aparte un pantalón del mismo color solo que de un café mas intenso, con leves manchas de agua por lo que estaba en el agua, sus brazos eran típicos como los de un panda, negros, tenia una argollas en las dos orejas de plata y oro en el ras de los labios tenia unas manchas que asemejaban colmillos y tenia un abundante mechón de pelo entre las orejas el cual esta ban caído por lo húmeda que estaba. Po comenzó a salir del agua sin quitarle los ojo de encima...

- pero como...? - dijo aun sin poder creerlo

- lo sé... ni yo lo creo - dijo comenzando a saltar - estoy tan feliz de saber que no soy la única... dime de donde eres has visto a mas pandas, tienes novia por que yo no... claro novio me refiero... cuantos años tienes... COMO TE LLAMAS?! - bombardeaba la panda a Po mientras lo sacudía por los hombros...

- oye espera, espera... espera... soy Po - le extendió la mano

- ( viendo el gesto, toma la mano com ambas y la sacude ) Huma... un gusto Po ! - lo agarra de los cachetes y lo besa. Po se sorprende.. y se sonrojar... Huma se separa de Po lentamente no por que quisiera, sino por ver a una tigre echando humo casi ( XD ), gruñia levemente y dejaba ver los dientes... muy afilados dientes... y una mirada de furia. Po no entendía el por que no solo del que pasaba sino también por la mirada de horror de Huma, mira atrás y ve asustado a Tigresa, con un TIC en la oreja izquierda y la respiración muy agitada...

- ( muy enfadada )... Po quien es la maldita?... y por que la besas? - dijo entre dientes, Huma estaba detrás de Po, asustada toma la mano de Po y sale corriendo después de ponerse sus brazaletes, con Po por un lado con el fin de dar la vuelta al puente y perder a Tigresa, la cual quedo desencajada por como corrió con SU NOVIO, al recuperar la cordura...

- ( sacude su cabeza )... esa era una panda o fue imaginación mía... hay no y si... esperen se fue con mi Po ... juro que la matare ( saca sus garras ).. dije que nunca las iba a usar pero... no permitiré esto... - luego de eso sale corriendo, baja la cuestecita donde estaba y toma la dirección derecha por donde se fue Huma con Po, a arrastras.

A varios metros de allí, se encontraban Po desencajado y siendo halado por Huma, y estaba ella halándolo con los ojos llorosos, corría sin detenerse , cuando llegó al otro lado subió un pequeño barranco y se deslizo en otro, Po no hacia nada, asta que en un tropezón de la panda cayeron y Po hizo un movimiento rápido y la puso de pie, ella sorprendida...

- Huma.. por que haces esto? - dijo frente a ella

- yo... yo... tu debes entenderlo... es la primera vez que veo otro igual a mí... y no quiero perderte... sé que nos venimos conociendo... y por eso quiero protejerte... - dijo muy tímida, Po se conmueve

- si... se lo que se siente, perdí a mis padres cuando lord Shen ataco la aldea de los pandas en Gogmen, y deveras me sorprendió encontrar a otro como yo... y creo que aria lo mismo por ti... jejeje - sonrió, provocándole calma a Huma...

- oye dime Po de donde eres?... - pregunto intrigada...

CON TIGRESA...

- juro... que la mato... se atrevió a besar a Po mi Po ! - dijo mientras corría a cuatro patas en busca de Po.

Por otro lado otra figura corría a cuatro patas por las ramas de los frondosos árboles, vigilando a la felina que corría..

- ummm... mi au... es sexy... - dijo

Tigresa corría asta que llego a un pequeño barranco el cual subió sin problema...paro exhausta y miro por el barranco del frente, por donde habían bajado los otros antes. Y no vio nada ni nadie excepto arena y arboles..

- donde te llevó esa maldita mi amor... - dijo aun mirando sus alrededores, cuando...

- a quien buscas preciosa?... - dijo una voz varonil..

- he? - se dio la vuelta y se asusto... era un tigre de bengala como ella... - ( sorprendida y con los bazos caídos )... q..quien eres..? - pregunto

- ojojojo... es primera vez que miras a un tigre pimor..?. - pregunto con su debido tono burlón. Primor? Eso bajo de las nubes Tigresa..

- a a.. algo me decía esto.. adiós - dijo cortante

- ( con los bigotes caídos ) que?... espera - dijo al ver como se iba. Y llegando a su par - así como así te vas sin preguntar mi nombre? - dijo algo desesperado

- si... y ahora si me permites tengo que buscar a alguien...

- oye.., espera... no suelo ver muchas chicas de mi especie... tan siquiera dime tu nombre...

- no y no, me interesa si no as visto a muchos tigres... - dijo enfadada, el tigre ese quería coquetear con ella. Sale caminando apresuradamente sin ver atrás con su semblante serio, dejando al pobre tigre con la boca abierta...

- hay por el padre Asura, la amo... - sale detrás de ella

CON HUMA Y PO...

- del valle de la paz? Si varias veces lo e oído mencionar donde trabajo...

- allí vivo con mi padre ( ve que Huma se esta emocionando ) no, no es un panda es un ganso y se llama Ping..

- Ping? Se me hace conocido ese nombre... - dijo pensativa

- sera por que hace los mejores fideos de todo el mundo.. - alardeo de su padre

- jejejeje... me caes muy, pero muy bien... Po - mira su trasero - si... y cuentame mas de ese lugar... - dijo mientras caminaban por un sendero en dirección a la ciudad..

- mmm.. allí viven los favulosos cinco furiosos.. y soy gran amigo de ellos je.. - dijo con seguridad

- genial yo... yo tengo un volante en mi cuarto del maestro Shifu jejeje - dio con ancha sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Po

- eres su fan?

- no diría fan fan.. mas bien admiradora de lo que hacen... han salvado a China muchas veces junto con el poderoso y guapo guerrero dragón... - sonríe y choca el hombro con el de Po

- jajajaja... y lo conoces?

- no nunca llego una pintura de él aquí o aya en mi pueblo... pero pero por lo que me han contado, es guapo, alto, fuerte, ( Po se comenzaba a sonrojar ) humilde, cariñoso, en todo caso seria el macho perfecto para mi... jajaja ( Po iba a decir algo pero...), puedo decirte un secreto? ( Po asiente )... no sé como es ni que animal es... ( se sonroja y rasca la nuca ), me gusta... y si lo veo algún día le diré cuanto lo amo y lo quiero - comenzó a poner en vergüenza a Po - pero no sé... ahora, te tengo a ti.. - dijo abrazando a el brazo de Po ..

- Huma tengo que decirte algo... - dijo casi asustado

- calla.. no lo quiero saber... - dijo poniendo un dedo en su labios

- pero...

- no... dime Po cuantos años tienes?

- ( suspiro cansino )... veintiséis, por ? - dijo cansado y mira la sonrisa de Huma..

- genial.. me llevas un año de ventaja...

- Huma... yo soy... - pero no termino por que ella hizo otra pregunta..

- tienes novia...? - pregunto sonrojada

- a eso quería llegar... soy el Guerrero dragón.. y

- jajajajajajaja... no eso es imposible tu no... - ve la cara seria de Po y le hace entender que no mentía - ho... entonces tu.. tu... escuchaste ya... lo de mi amor... - dijo casi por llorar. Camino rápidamente dejando a Po atrás con algo de culpa. Él camino tras ella y escucho sollozos

- Huma... se que debí decírtelo antes pero no me dejaste...

- ( sollozando ) no importa ya lo sabes, no? ( se voltea ) y eso no cambiara jamas ( se acerca limpiándose las lágrimas, asta quedar a centímetros de su rostro ), prometí decirlo al guerrero dragón y lo hize, aunque fue inconsciente... pero lo hize y no esperare a que llegue otra y me robe a este panda - lo besa. Po apretaba los puños no de furia sino de impotencia, amaba a otra y ella tratando de quitarla de su corazon. No lo permitió y la apartó de el, jadeante dijo...

- no... yo amo a otra... esto no funcionará... - expreso decidido

- claro... y yo solo vengo a entrometerme verdad? - dijo algo triste

- Huma ase como unas horas que nos conocemos y esperas llegar a algo conmigo... además estoy comprometido con la chica que amo... - dijo sonriendo, lo cual para Huma fue como un balde de agua fria aunque solo llevaran horas de conocerse había desarrollado un amor inmenso hacia el panda

- pero que hay de mi?, digo de nosotros... ( Po arquea una ceja ) por que dudo que ella fuera una panda... piensalo seriamos una bonita pareja y no digamos... - exclamaba la panda tratando de convencer a Po de dejar a Tigresa...

- ( con poca paciencia ) mira Huma, para empezar... ya te dije que tengo novia y se llama Tigresa, una gran maestra de kung fu... no es muy insistente, y... y... - se quedo corto de palabras al ver la postura de la joven panda, tenia las manos en la cadera y el ceño fruncido...

- la gran maestra Tigresa... he?... solo por que maestra...

- que?... no yo siempre la ame...

- y ella a ti...?, por que lo dudo..

- a que te refieres? - dijo seño fruncido

- ( espira )... nada que te lo diga ella - comienza a caminar de brazos cruzados

- oye espera...

- que quiere el fabuloso guerrero dragón ? - dijo con notable sarcasmo, que noto Po

- el que no te ame, no significa que no seamos amigos - pone una mano en su hombro - espero no estés enojada conmigo... - Huma se da la vuelta con una sonrisa ladina

- no estoy enojada contigo, ya te dije que te amo... aunque nos acabamos de conocer... siento que ya te conozco y dudo que alguien me haga cambiar de parecer ( lo toma de los labios/ pico ) juro que Perteneceré a tu lado... ( besa los labios de Po levemente y ríe con la boca cerrada ) hoy con el poco tiempo que te conozco llevo varios beso contigo y tu ni siquiera te opones... vamos estamos cerca de la entrada de la ciudad - dijo tomándolo de la mano y halándolo. Pero era cierto él no se oponía... por que? Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente...

CON TIGRESA...

- de donde eres extraña tigre? - preguntó caminando detrás de Tigresa

- y tu de donde...?, pareces alguien que vino de un basurero... - dijo seria sin mirar atrás

Este simpático tigre usaba una túnica negra ( n/a: así cómo de detective XD )... desgarrada de las mangas y la parte de abajo, así como todos los lados de tal vestimenta haciendo dar una pésima idea de él, bajo tal túnica se podía divisar un pantalón igual de desgarrado y de color negro manchado de lodo seco, también se podía ver en su espalda un sombrero de mimbre pintado como el de Grulla solo que con varias plumas en la parte de atrás, era sujeto por un cordón amarrado en su pecho. Tenia manchas en la cara de forma lineal parecía que dos par de garras le apretarán la cabeza y bajo sus ojos tres puntos en forma horizontal, ojos color amarillo y vendas en los antebrazos.

- ho... esto... no, lo uso para salir y no ensuciarme y tu pareces que vinieras por primera vez por que no sabes a donde vas... - dijo a lo cual Tigresa paro en seco, voltea y suspira...

- bien tu ganas... estoy pérdida y todo eso... - dijo con poca importancia

- wo! Eres muy seria... relajante... un poco - mira a su alrededor - haber, haber hacia donde ? - pensaba el tigre

- ( negando de brazos cruzados )... ni tu sabes a donde estas... - dijo seria mientras miraba como iba de allá para acá el tigre

- allá... ven vamos - le extendió la mano, ella paso de paso haciendo a un lado su mano con arrogancia - me esta volviendo loco - susurro

- hacia donde genio? - dijo con sarcasmo el tigre corre y se pone a su par muy juntito - apartate no... me toques... - dijo apartándolo

- eres así con todos? - ella ni contesto solo siguió caminando - tienes que hablar mas, si quieres gustarme - Tigresa para en seco con un tic en la oreja...

- que?!... acaso cree que me gustas! - exclamó

- ( se siente intimidado ) no, no... claro que no... solo esperaba a que hablarás no se de algo o de quien buscas - dijo para salvarse

- ( baja la cabeza ) lo siento si he sido muy grosera contigo... me llamo Tigresa... - dijo sin darle la cara

- ( sonríe ) me llamo Dongaa.. como mi abuelo...

- Dongaa? Un raro nombre para un tigre...

- y el tuyo muy simple - dijo en una sonrisa, pero Tigresa mostró su típica cara... seria

- como sea... como llegamos a la ciudad?

- caminando recto... llegaras al gran puente de Yi, pero yo te recomiendo que vallamos por allá ( señalando los árboles ).. Tigresa - pero ella ya estaba corriendo a cuatro patas por el bosque - maldición! - toma una larga rama y se la pone en el pico comienza a trepar un árbol y salta de rama en rama en dirección a donde se fue Tigresa

Tigresa corría con solo una cosa en mente "llegar cuanto antes al puente" y ver si Po había vuelto seguramente con esa panda, eso la lleno mas de energía y corrió a tal velocidad que no se fijó por donde iba... asta que paro en seco, pero no fue ella quien se hizo parar sino que fue el piso... este comenzó a succionarla... eran tierras movedizas, se estaba hundiendo , trataba se salir pero mas se hundía...

- no te nuevas mas... te hundirás! ... - dijo Dongaa, se paro en la orilla del sumidero y extendió la rama a Tigresa, ella no dijo nada y la tomo con fuerza Dongaa halo con tal fuerza descomunal que saco a Tigresa de un tirón, sorprendiéndola una vez mas..

- gracias... Dongaa ( le sonrió ) pero me hubieras dicho que habian tierras movedizas aquí...

- te lo iba a decir pero te fuiste... ven por aquí el suelo no es seguro - comienza a trepar por un árbol seguido de Tigresa - ( saltando de rama en rama a cuatro patas ).. espero que después de esto tenga un poco mas de respeto de su parte... maestra Tigresa

- pero como?...

- no hay que ser tontos como para no reconoser a tan fina dama y guerrera de kung fu, además... quien no la conoce?, por sus grandes hazañas...

- supongo que si...

- digame... a quien busca?... - dijo mientras saltaba, con una ancha sonrisa triunfante

- al guerrero dragón...

- ho...

- mi novio y prometido... - sonríe con los ojos cerrados

- QUE!? - expresó, pega en una rama con la cabeza y cae rebotando en las ramas asta el piso

- ( desde arriba agazapada en una rama )... estas bien? - dijo sonriendo

- ( sin aire y revolcándose por el dolor )...ge..nial... caí en esta... suave cama - refiriéndose a un montón de piedras puntiagudas

- ( bajando y poniéndose a su lado )... como te sientes? ( mira la altura ), caíste de muy alto... se guro estas bien - dijo viendo como se revolcaba

- ya te... dije que estoy bien... solo mi orgullo esta roto - cierra los ojos, en eso siente la cálida pata/mano de Tigresa posarse en la de él, y que es halado, abre los ojos y se encuentra con lo mas bello de su vida, los ojos ámbar de Tigresa.. lo veía y se le olvido el dolor... se callo de brazos y saco la lengua - te amo... - dijo inconscientemente, lo cual no le gusto a Tigresa, levanto la mano y le dio una cachetada que lo saco de sus fantacias

-( con el ceño fruncido )... muestra mas respeto niño... pensé que los tigres eran mas serios y respetuosos pero veo que viví engañada toda la vida... - frunce el ceño y se da la vuelta de brazos cruzados. Dongaa también lo frunce y cambia la voz por una mas ronca y varonil...

- no no no... aquí la niña eres tu - remueve sus musculos. Tigresa voltea y abre los ojos como platos al verlo, el tigre denominado Dongaa se hizo mas alto como Po, y se le ancharon los hombros, la túnica se le hizo pegada dejando ver a Tigresa sus músculos, como los pectorales y torso - por lo que entiendo tiene veinticuatro y yo veintiséis... le sugiero que muestre mas respeto señorita - se pone el sombrero y termina de rasgar la túnica, dejando ver sus atributos ( músculos ), solo los pantalones y las vendas de sus antebrazos lo cubrían - vamos es por aquí... si aun quieres ver a tu guerrero dragón.. - sonríe

( sin dejarlo de ver )... pero como si eras mas bajo y escuálido...

- ( voltea ).. no, no... yo siempre fui así de... ( se señala ) guapo ( Tugresa arquea una ceja, sin quitarle el ojo ) solo que aprendí muy bien mi cuerpo para que ni una chica se fije en mi... - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

- y adivino... nadie se ha fijado en ti? - dijo sin dejar de verlo, se muerde el labio inferior

-( bajando las orejas ) por que siempre tocan ese tema ? - sale caminando - me encuentro una hembra tigre en celo y PUM!, tiene novio - Tigresa al escuchar eso se sonroja y muy avergonzada dice...

- quien te dijo que yo... - expresó con las mejillas hechas brazas

- por favor... quien me va a decir... se te nota, el olor, el pelo brillante, los gesto y... ( sonríe )... como me estabas viendo... - Tigresa se da cuenta y voltea a otro lado.. - vamos maestra Tigresa... no creo que teniendo a este... semental de macho se llegue a resistir ... - muestra los músculos. A Tigresa se le pasaba un escalofrío.. por la espalda que le indicaba que podría hacer una estupidez... tenia que evitarla

- he... si... es hora de irnos... - sostuvo una tímida ronrisa falsa y corrió a cuatro patas asta el puente. En el puente estaban los demás aun esperando a Tigresa y a Po, Grulla jugaba damas con Mono y Mantis. Víbora observaba el bosque esperando a sus amigos, ella pensaba que aprovecharon la soledad para tener un momento especial... cuando diviso a Tigresa correr a toda velocidad asía ellos con una cara de susto. Salto, tomo a Grulla y a Mono junto con Víbora y Mantis los metió al carrito y de un salto comenzó a pedalear...

- ( saliendo detrás de Tigresa ).. que sucede y Po? - se asusta al ver los ojos llorosos de Tigresa y piensa lo peor - donde esta Po, Tigresa ? - le preguntó

- ( pedaleando y con los ojos llorosos )... no... no.. sé... se lo llevo una panda y me sigue un tigre... - dijo algo desesperada, todos abren los ojos como plato, una panda y un tigre?, por casi y no lo creen, pero al ver a Tigresa se dieron cuenta de que no mentían. Dedujeron por el lodo en la ropa de ella, que peleo

- Tigresa as dicho... una panda y un tigre? - ella asiente enérgicamente a Grulla - y que tiene de malo eso? - Tigresa lo ve con una mira asesina - ho... ya me di cuenta... jejeje

Tigresa mira atrás después de detener el carrito y nota que esta en la entrada de la ciudad... todos miran al frente... y ven la majestuosa ciudad de Yung ban Yi... una ciudad prospera y desarrollada se veían los grandes edificios al estilo trdicional siendo separados por anchas y angostas calles de piedra, puentes entre la ciudad para evitar el contacto directo con el agua... calles adornadas con listones y faroles y muchas personas merodeando a sus alrededores de compras o turistiando. Los cinco furiosos presentes tenían una mirada de alegría y emoción...

- wou... a cambiado mucho desde la última vez... - dijo Mono

- si hermano, a Po le encantaría ver como a cambiado la ciudad de ban... - Tigresa al escuchar el nombre de Po reaccionó

- Po... es cierto... tengo que buscarlo - se da la vuelta pero es detenida por una voz...

- bienvenidos... a Yung ban Yi ... caballeros y damas... - todo miraban la Dongaa con asombro.. primera vez que veían a un tigre aparte de Tigresa...

- él es el tigre de quien nos contaste?, Tigresa - dijo Vibora

- ( con el ceño fruncido )... si es él...

- ho... perdonen mis modales... soy Dongaa... y como han de saber he conocido a su bella amiga... - todos voltean a verla y luego a él con la ceja arqueada... - oigan... no me vean así... no ha pasado nada entre yo y ella... - todos suspiran

- ejem... joven Dongaa no ha visto a nuestro amigo?... es un panda - dijo cordialmente Víbora, llevándose toda la atención de Tigresa..

- el fabuloso guerrero dragón... si lo he visto esta con una ex amiga mía, una panda igual a él llamada Huma.. los están esperando a unas calles fe aquí - deja pasar a todos, ve a Mono que suave al carrito - Maestro Mono, no se preocupe por eso yo me encargo...

- por que tanta hospitalidad de tu parte amigo? - dijo Mono

- pretendo ser su amigo... de je eso ya le dije que me encargare...

- allí adentro tenemos nuestras cosas... - dijo Mantis desde el hombro de Mono

- también me encargare de eso... no se preocupen... - sonrió y se puso el sombrero

- ( susurrando )no me da buena espina este tipo... - le dijo Mantis

- tienes razón... oye y para donde llenas el carrito... he... tu... - trato de decir el nombre de él pero no lo recordaba...

- Dongaa ... lo llevare a un hotel el mejor de la ciudad... el Winzi...

- genial el hotel Winzi... dicen que tienen sauna... .- Dongaa asiente sonriente - bien te parece llegaremos mas tarde - dicho Mono - ten... ( le da unos yuanes )... comparte algo - se va y Dongaa niega con una sonrisa guardando los yuanes en la bolsa de su pantalón. Sube al carro y se va también...

Tigresa caminaba a paso acelerado llamando un poco la atencion seguida de Víbora y Grulla...

- Tigresa espera! - exclamó Víbora - te tienes que sentir bien por encontrar a alguien de tu especie... ( la nota pensativa ), Tigresa no te alegra verdad? - Tigresa se da la vuelta y cabizbaja niega..

- pero por que no? - pregunta Grulla - tienes que estar feliz de saber que no eres la única tigre ahora - trató de levantarle en animo..

- no es eso.., chicos, es que esto puede afectar nuestra relación con Po... - se siente triste, levanta la cabeza y ve como a Grulla se le cae el sonbrero y a Víbora como abre la boca... - que... que sucede? - iba a ver atrás pero Grulla la volteo rápidamente

- no mires allá Tigresa - Víbora se golpea la frente con la cola

- sueltamente... - aparta bruscamente las alas de Grulla y voltea... - Po ?... - Huma lo besaba... de nuevo y Po otra vez no hacia nada... - maldita!...

Y aquí nos quedamos, huy que remalmatada le pegara Tigresa . Te invito a averiguarlo en el próximo capitulo ... jajajajaja... saludo y comenten... shakamuvas!.


End file.
